


Miraculous: Adventures of Blue Jay and Panda Mime

by Pastwitch98



Series: Miraculous: Adventures of Blue Jay and Panda Mime [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 60,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastwitch98/pseuds/Pastwitch98
Summary: You think Ladybug and Chat Noir are the only current active miraculous holders? Well, your wrong. Meet Blue Jay and Panda Mime. Two young teenagers going through high school and learning how to be heroes.Emi is the current Blue Jay.The attacks on the city have been increasing. Ladybug and Chat Noir have their hands full dealing with Hawkmoth. The duo barely has time to deal with this and now a new enemy has appeared. Enter Emi, a.k.a. Blue Jay. Her mission, find the ones creating fake miraculous and stop them before the city is over run with them. To bad Emi can't release the hold the fake miraculous have on their holders. Good thing her partner Panda Mime can. Follow along as these two new miraculous holders deal with a new enemy and make new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

"Another day, another attack." Emi sighed as she looked out of her bedroom window. It had been a long day of not one, but two attacks on the city. She had been left to deal with the first one alone, Panda Mine finally showed up after she had gotten the miraculous.

"Cheer up." Pixie, her kwami, smiled before taking a huge bite of her chocolate cake. "You were able to defeat Princess Debut."

Emi tried not to cringle at the name. Princess Debut had been the first fake miraculous holder to attack the city that day. Her lacey pink and frilly princess dress matched Magic Kingdom from Disneyland, better than being a 'hero'. "Don't remind me, I got hit by her 'Princess Pretty Laser'." Emi groaned into her pillow, trying to get the image of her in a princess pink dress out of her head. Princess Debut's attack was a laser that changed the target's clothes into princess dresses. A harmless attack, unless you loved clothing and fashion. Then this was a devastating attack.

"EMI!!!!!!!" Emi fell off her bed at the loud annoying voice that called her name. Looking up, she was her best friend, Calex, smiling from her doorway. "Does the princess need her sleep?"

"KALS!!!" Emi screamed, throwing pillows and plushies at him. "Not funny." Pouting, she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Aww don't be like that Ems." Getting no reply, Calex waved his camera in her face. "Guess you don't want these pics I took of your's and Ladybug's battles today." Before he could move, Emi already had the camera hooked up to her laptop.

"Hey, Pixie." Knowing Emi would be to absorb in her photos to talk, Calex pulled up a chair to talk with her kwami. Unlike Alya, Calex knew about the miraculous and Emi being Blue Jay.

"Hi! Calex!" The little kwami sang, smiling at Emi's friend. "Did you see when Emi was turned into a pretty pretty princess!? Or when Panda Mime came and the look on his face when he saw her? Oh oh, how abo-"

"Woah, slow down." Calex patted Pixie's head, to calm her down. The kwami was like a hyper two year old, often speaking very fast when excited. Adding chocolate cake never helped. "Yes I saw all of that and when Princess Debut was freed. Who would've thought a girl could love beauty pageants that much?"

After destroying her crown, Princess Debut returned to her normal teenage self. She was a girl of about seventeen whose love of beauty pageants got the better of her. They found out the girl was suppose to be at one that very day. But her nerves for the better of her. "In a way it's cool that people's love of something can 'give' then powers." Calex though aloud.

Emi paused the picture slideshow. "Sometimes I would if I were Faux, would my powers be photograph or computer related." Emi shrugged off the thought and went back to soughing through Calex's photos. "Has Alya seen these yet?"

Their blogger friend had recruited them to help take photos of Paris' second hero team, Blue Jay and Panda Mime. It worked since both Emi and Calex loved taking pictures and Calex was always with Emi. He was usually the first person, after the heroes, to show up at the scene of the attacks.

"She wouldn't stop texting me until I sent them." Calex took out his phone to show Emi. "Ems, this was started two minutes after Panda Mime nullified the miraculous."

Emi giggled, "You're the one who signed up for this. I only agreed to be your assistant, since I can't take pictures of myself fighting." Finished her task, Emi turned back to her friend and Kwami. "So, why are you here, Kals?"

Calex tried to look sheepish and shy, "Well it's only six o'clock and the museum is still open..." His voice trailed off, as Emi gave a sigh, knowing what he wanted. "Please, only an hour, two at the most?" Pouting with giant puppy eyes, Emi raised her hands in defeat. 

Calex wasted no time. He was downstairs at the door, while Emi was still in her room looking for her shoes. "EMS!!!!" Emi rolled her at her inpatient friend. When it came to the museum, Calex was like a little kid on Christmas. Shoes on, Emi held her jacket open for Pixie to fly into the inside pocket. She made her way downstairs to the rest of the house. Emi lived with her older brother and sister, while their parents traveled overseas for work. They lived a few blocks from Emi's school, allowing for a short walk. Airi, Emi's older sister, owned the house and was a photographer like their parents. It was a simple three story house, with the third floor being a separate apartment. Since Emi needed a lot of space for her hobbies, Airi had gladly given Emi the entire third floor when she had moved in. 

"By Airi, I'm being dragged to the museum!" Emi called out a bye to her sister, before leaving with Calex. 

The walk to the museum was long, but not boring. Pixie would occasionally float out of Emi's pockets, to busy eating more cake to notice she'd floated out. Calex was too busy talking about his research to really notice the kwami floating by his head. "Pixie." Emi whispered, to get the kwami to hide before they went inside the museum.

"Hey Emi, Hey Calex." Emi went stiff at the sound of her name. Alya had called out to them from the top of the museum steps. Beside her was a sleepy looking Marinette. 

"Hey Mari, Hey Al." Calex waved to their two friends. He directed their attention to him, to give Emi a moment to compose herself. The last thing she needed was for Alya to notice her acting strange. The reporter was to observation for her own good. Alya's main focus was on Ladybug and Cat Noir, but that didn't stop her from looking into Blue Jay and Panda Mime as well. Alya had a separate blog just for Blue Jay called, Blue Journal. Not as detailed as the Ladyblog, the Blue Journal was more like a magazine or newspaper giving recounts of Blue Jay and Panda Mime's adventures and battles.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Alya asked, looking at Emi.

"Same as always, Calex dragged me here for his research." Emi playfully punched his arm. "What about you guys?"

"I wanted to check out check out that stone tablet for more information about Ladybug." Alya led them inside to the ancient Egyptian section. Alya went into journalist mode, standing side by side with Calex who was also very interest in the tablet.

With their best friends busy, Emi grabbed Marinette's arm and pushed her to the art section of the museum. Marinette gave Emi a tried smile, grateful to have a moment that didn't involve talk about Ladybug or miraculous. Marinette loved her best friend, but sometimes it was hard keeping Alya in the dark about how close Ladybug really was to her. "Up designing again?" Emi handed Marinette a water bottle from her bag.

Marinette nodded than yawned, "Yup." She answered, knowing she couldn't tell Emi the truth. At two a.m., Marinette had been awoken to an akuma attack. Two hours later, with the help of Cat Noir, they had finally purified the akuma. Yup, it had been a fun night.

Unlike their holders, Tikki and Pixie knew who Ladybug and Blue Jay were. The two kwamis could sense each other and often found time to sneak away during the school day to hang out. Right now, Tikki was peeking out of Marinette's purse to see a waving Pixie from Emi's bag, where she had been taking a nap.

Their quite moment of peace didn't last for long. A loud crash filled the museum loud enough to shatter several windows. Everyone around them ducked to the ground, the two of them did the opposite. Silently, they ran to find the source of the noise. "I will send you back to the stone age!" Going outside, they found a young woman wearing an animal skin dress holding an make shift wooden spear. "My name is Pre-Historic!"

"Not again." Both Emi and Marinette groaned in unison. Making up random excuses, the two ducked back into the museum dashing off in different directions.

Finding a closet, Emi ducked in. "Pixie." 

The kwami was already out and floating by Emi's head. "Ready!" She said, happily.

Emi nodded, "Pixie, Let's Soar!" Holding her silver bracelet out, Emi pumped her fist into the as she said the three words to activate the transformation. Within a few seconds, Emi's street clothes where replaced with those of Blue Jay. Stepping out of the closet, Emi now wore a royal blue sleeveless fitted vest top. The top form is fitting from the neck down to the torso, from the stomach down the bottom fans out and opens, as the back of the top continues down to her knees. Matching royal blue shorts stop mid-tight. Black lace up boots that stop below her knee are topped off with a strap of royal blue at the top. Two matching form fitting black sleeves, not attached to the top, have two light blue straps running down the length of both sleeves on the outside. A feather hair clip holds her hair into a ponytail. The Blue Jay Miraculous sits on her waist. On the silver belt, hangs a folding fan that is blue and black. A black mask, lined with royal blue covers over her eyes.

"Let's just hope Panda Mime arrives soon." Emi thought to herself as she dashed back outside, to find Ladybug already confronting the villain. "This is going to be interesting." Emi thought to herself. She and Panda Mime received their miraculous sometime after Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up. They had worked with the other duo several times before. But this would be Blue Jay's first time working solely with Ladybug. 

Blue Jay jumped back as Pre-Historic's spear landed in the ground in front of her. Before she could react, the spear flew back into Pre-Historic's hand. This went on for five minutes, Ladybug or Blue Jay would try to get close, only to be pushed back by the spear. "We need to work together." Blue Jay called out to Ladybug, just as the other hero was thrown into her. Rubbing her head from the impact, Blue Jay opened her eyes to see that Pre-Historic had trapped them in a cage made out of stone. "This is what she meant by stone age?" Blue Jay rolled her eyes.

"This is no time for jokes." Ladybug looked at the cage, trying to find a way out.

"Now be good kids and stay put." Pre-Historic laughed, before turning in the direction of the city. "Before the next morning, all technology will be gone and the second stone age will begin!" Pointing her spear, she threw it at a car. In a flash of light, the car was replaced by a giant stone rock. She then continued her path into the city.

Sitting on the cage floor, Blue Jay played with her fan. "Where are those partners of ours?"

*Author's Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter of Miraculous: Adventures of Blue Jay and Panda Mine. This is my first ever fanfic, so some chapters maybe rough. As I post chapters, I will be going back later to edit them. Somethings will changes, others will not. Thanks again for reading. Comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's going to be mad." Alexei igorned his kwami as they arrvied at the scene of the fight. Currently Chat Noir was fighting Pre-Historic alone, neither Ladybug nor Blue Jay had arrived. That's odd, Blue Jay always arrives first. Alexei thought to himself, forgetting about the bigger issue. 

"Okay, Popp...Popp?" Alexei glanced inside his coat, Popp wasn't there. Where is he? He was just here. Alexei thought, as he looked for his kwami. Popp loved exploring, just not at the best of times. Like now, when the city needed saving. "Popp, Explode Bamboom!" Alexei chose to say his (embarrassing) transformation words, knowing Popp would get sucked into the pocket watch if near by. Popp's yelp could be heard as the miraculous sucked him inside. Moments later, Alexei was now Panda Mime. As he dashed off to join the battle, he silently hoped nothing had happened to Blue Jay.

***********************************

"You know that's not going to work?" Blue Jay, was still seated watching as Ladybug tried pulling and pushing the stones of their cage.

"I know, but I can't just do nothing." Ladybug took a step back to look at the bars of their cage. "I doubt Lucky Charm will be of much use."

"Don't bother." Standing up, Blue Jay walked over to Ladybug. "Stand back." Blue Jay winked as Ladybug took a step back. "Sonci Wave!" With a flick of her wrist, her black and blue fan unleashed a sonic wave of pressurized air at a section of the cage.

Blinking away the dust, Ladybug's mouth was wide open. "How?" The front bars were completely destroyed, leaving a way out.

Blue Jay smiled, "Sonic Wave is kinda like Catascam. I can use it to destroy things or daze and confuse enemies." She then dashed out of the opening, heading towards the museum. 

"Pre-Historic went towards the city." Ladybug informed Blue Jay.

"Using that attack meant depleting my kwami and miraculous. I'll rejoin you after I get some food to recharge my kwami." Blue Jay continued deeper into the museum until she came to an empty bathroom. There she detransformed back into Emi. Pixie fell into Emi's hands. "We'll find you some food."

Emi put her tried kwami into her jacket pocket before going out looking for anything chocolate. The best thing for Pixie was her favorite food, chocolate cake. When none could be found quickly, chocolate candy or anything else chocolate would work. However Pixie wouldn't be at full strength and need additional time to recover later. 

"Emi!" Calex called, rushing over to Emi. "Here." Digging into his bag, he pulled out a container that held a huge hunk of chocolate cake. "My sister made this this morning. Figured you might need it."

Since Calex's family owned a restaurant, he was always giving out samples either his parents or sister made. Lucky for Emi, ______, had a giant sweet tooth and often baked different desserts for the restaurant. _______'s specialty was cakes, so she wanted to make the perfect vanilla and chocolate cakes. Which meant lots of left overs for Calex to take as he pleased. Calex was Emi and Pixie's main supplier of chocolatey goods.

"Chocolate!!!!" Pixie's hyper loud voice made the two friends jump in surprise. Pixie zoomed over to the chocolaty treat, taking huge bites the moment she touched the container.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Emi asked Calex, as she wanted for the hugrey kwami to finish her snack.

"Your predictable, your either in a) the bathroom or b) a closet or empty room." Calex shrugged, "Based on the way you ran, the bathroom is the only close empty space available." While Pixie ate, Calex pulled out his phone and pulled up the Ladyblog. Alya was livestreaming the current battle with Pre-Historic. Calex turned the volume up and moved so Emi could see.

"There's three of them and they still can't get close to her." Emi commented on the current state of the fight. The screen showed Panda Mime, Chat Noir, and Ladybug all fighting off stone soldier's Pre-Historic had made. The three heroes couldn't even get close to Pre-Historic, who was taking her time turning every peace of technology she found into stone. Luckily most of the civilians had left the area. It appeared, Alya was only non-hero brave enough to enter the battle zone.

"Her spear turns technology to stone." Calex informed Emi, "It seems she can use that spear to then create limitless amounts of stone soldiers from the stones she creates."

"So we just have to get the spear, easy." Emi smiled, at her idea. Sometimes it wasn't easy to figure out what object either the akuma was in or held the fake miraculous. 

Calex shook his head, "Good luck with that. Did you not see how the spear flew right back into her hand after she attacked you. Your going to have to get the spear away from her and immobilize her."

"I'm ready!" Finished eating, Pixie zipped up to lay on Emi's shoulder.

Emi nodded, than held up her wrist. "Pixie, Let's Soar!" Once again, she had become Blue Jay.

"Now, let's try this again." Blue Jay smiled to Calex, as the two took off to find the other heroes and Pre-Historic.

  *********************************** 

"Watch out!" Panda Mime heard the warning at the last moment as the stone soldier came after him. Just as the stone soldier was about to attack, a fan came out of nowhere, slicing the stone soldier in half. "Miss me?" Blue Jay jumped down from the car she stood on and walked over to retrieve her fan. 

"And you complain about me being late." Panda Mime said in mock anger. Walking to his partner, they high fived as always before turning their attention back to the task at hand. "Here's the situation Blue," Panda Mime explained. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have been trying to keep the stone soldiers and Pre-Historic busy along enough for me to get her spear and nullify it."

"Are you sure its not an akuma?" Blue Jay asked, knowing Panda Mime's powers wouldn't work on the akumas Hawkmoth creates. Panda Mime would only nullify the akuma, but the viticm would remain powerless and still under the affects from being akunaized. Which was why they didn't get involved in akuma attacks often, only Ladybug's powers could completely free a viticm from an akuma attack.

Panda Mime shrugged, "Don't know what's behind this. But if nullifying it doesn't work, then Ladybug will." 

Blue Jay rolled her eyes, "Of course." Her partner preferred action over thinking. She could understand that. As Blue Jay, this was the only time Emi got to be reckless and do whatever she wanted, she could voice her thoughts without thought of how she might be a burden on others. 

She glanced at her partner, trying not to blush. Focus Ems. She scolded herself, Now's not the time be thinking about your crush, even if he's only a few inches from me. Emi groaned, she did not need this right now. Like  
Marinette, Emi wanted to keep her crush a serect. Well, from everyone but Calex and Pixie, they already knew. "What do you think?" She thoughts snapped back to the battle. She'd completely zoned out while Panda Mime spoke.

"Umm..." She tried to speak, but words refused to come out.

Panda Mime smirked, he use to his little birdie going speechless. It only made her that much cuter. Oh he was going to tease her so much later. "I was saying, while they continue with the soldiers. You attack Pre-Historic head on. Then I'll swoop in and save my little blue bird." He winked, before leaving to get closer to Pre-Historic.

Blue Jay stood there, red as an apple. The two were close friends, but sometimes Panda Mime would do or say things that made Emi's heart flutter. Stupid cute smart panda. Emi ranted as she followed the plan.

***************************

"Yeah!" The two partners high fived once again after their battle. Turns out, Pre-Historic was affected by an akuma. 

"You were like a deer in headlights!" Blue Jay bented down, holding her sides in a laughing fit. "Good thing Ladybug was here."

Panda Mime shook his head, "Are you done?" He was slightly annoyed, but could laugh about it too. When he had went to nullify Pre-Historic, nothing happened. Which meant it was an akuma and only Ladybug could cure her. By the end of the battle, Pre-Historic had been purified and the damage repaired. Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly left like always after thanking the other duo.

Currently, Blue Jay and Panda Mime were standing on the museum's roof. They sometimes chatted for a bit after a battle before their miraculous times out. Blue Jay enjoyed these moments. She sometimes wished they could hang out outside of their masks. But knew it was a wasted wish. I know who you are. Do I have the courage to reveal myself and true feelings to you? Blue Jay shook her head at the thought. She knew she never would. If she did, she would only burden him more in their everyday life. Better to enjoy these few moments then ruin it.

The beeping of her bracelet and his watch said their time was up. "Until next time Blue." Panda Mime, started to leave, then stopped. "Oh here." He tossed her a folder piece of paper.

Blue Jay caught it and gave him a curious look. "What's this for?"

"Blue your one of my closest friends. I understand we can't reveal who we are to each other. But that doesn't mean we still can't talk." He actually looked nervous and shy. He didn't look at her as he spoke, but his face was slightly red under the moonlight. "I don't like how we can only talk during patorls or after battle. I mean you don't have too. But if you wan-" He was cut off by another beep. "Just look at it and destroy it after you've decided. Bye Blue!" He called out as he jumped off the roof.

Blue Jay went down to the museum before detransforming. She found Calex talking to Alya, waving by as she headed home. Yup it had been a long day. Three attacks in one day. It was time for food and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Emi's POV

"So what Pandie give you?" Calex snuck up behind me. Every morning Calex comes to pick me up so we can walk to school together. As my best friend, he comes into my room (a nd house) like he lives here. I'm not kinding. I've come home from sleepovers to find he asleep in my bed or using my laptop. It's a joke between us that he's here more then my own family. Maybe that's because my sister, Airi, gave him a key? "You've been staring at that piece of paper all night." Did I mention Calex and I sleepover at each other's places alot. I'm not kidding. I have a small section of clothes in his bedroom closet and he has a while section of drawers in my dresser. Yup, we're that close.

Having decided to come home with me after the museum last night, Calex knows about the piece of paper Panda Mime gave me. "Its an email address. I can't show it too you but the note says:   
  Blue, here's an email I made just for us. This way we can keep in touch even outside of our masks. Your the only one who has this. I really enjoy talking with you. As much fun as our mid-might chats are. I'd like to be able to talk to you more freely and regularly. You don't have to use this email if you don't want. I hope you do.

-Panda Mime

P.S. Please destory after reading. Don't need crazy fans knowing my email. XD"

"You gonna use it?" Calex asked. He was in my closet looking for something to wear to school. Since I have a bunch if his clothes, plus my big bros older ones that don't for anymore. Calex sometimes 'borrows' my guy clothes. "Is this my shirt?" I forgot to mention, I love stealing his and my brother's clothes. "I've been looking for this jacket." Chances are if their missing clothing, I've got it.

"I don't know." I stared at the note again. "It's kinda risky. What if someone finds it?"

"That's why you don't use something like 'bluejay@gmail.com'. I'm sure Pandie didn't use his name." Calex continued to pull out more clothes, finding more of his stuff.

"Your right, he didn't." Panda's email was youngactor@gmail.com. So he likes acting. What should I make mine?

"Calex! Emi! Your going to be late!" Airi called from downstairs. My older sister has werid work hours. Sometimes she'll be working for days at a time, other days she off for weeks at a time. She says she likes the randomness of it. Let's be honest, my big sis isn't the 9-5 type of person. 

We race downstairs, stopping to look at the clock. "We still have a good thirty minutes." Calex pouts, wanting to go back upstairs to change clothes. He care more about fashion then I do.

Airi pour orange juice and set two glasses on the table. "I know. But you guys are actually going to eat today. And I know about your wanderings." She put her hands on her hips, trying to be more parent like.

I rolled my eyes. "Ari, mom and dad told me how you'd skip whole days." Airi and I loved photography so much,  we'd get side track trying to capture a picture if it I caught out attention enough. So Airi telling me about my wandering was hilarious.

Airi rolled her eyes, "Just eat, I don't want mom and dad thinking don't feed you enough."

Caleb steal some bacon off of my plate, getting rewarded with a smack on the head by both me and Airi. "Don't touch the bacon." We weren't joking, bacon is one thing you don't take from us...ever. "He's the reason I'm not eating enough." I gave Airi puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever." Airi went to grab a plate for herself. Sitting down across from me, she eyed my bacon for a moment, but thought better. "I'm going to need you to assist me on my next job." It wasn't unusual for either me or Calex  to help Airi from time to time. We were normally gophers, doing everything else but taking pictures. Sometimes we got to do test shots to help get the lighting and everything right. "It's for your friend Adrien's next photoshoot." She gave me some more info, letting me know to meet her after school tomorrow. "Calex your mom needs your help after school today." Airi told Calex, as she cleaned the dishes and we headed out the dire for school. We waved by to Airi, before racing for the school.

***********************************************************

Alexei's POV

"Stopping staring at your cell." My best friend and 'cousin', Ilya took my cell out of my hand. "Your secrect pen pal will respond. Stop worrying." To be fair, he was right. I've been staring at my cell ever since I got home last night. I took a big risk making that email.not just because it could get leaked to the public by mistake, but did Blue Jay even want to talk to me outside of patrols and battles? She really was a good friend. I felt like she understand me better than Ilya did sometimes. I meant every word I said, I really enjoy talking and hanging out with her. She gave good advice and didn't hold her thoughts in, like most of my other friends.

"You don't understand-" I tried to grab my cell back, but Ilya wasn't letting go.

He interrupted me, pointing down the hall. "Your girl is here." Before I could stop him, he was shouting out her name and waving her over. 

"Hey." Emi smiled sweetly at Ilya, than gave a bored smile to me. "Hi, Alexis." She knows how much I don't like that nickname, but calls me it anyway. Ilya and her are the only ones who can call me that and not get hurt. "Did you need something Illie?" She ingored me and talked to my best friend. Emi is a sweet girl, to everyone but me. We've known each other for years, yet I still can't figure out way she doesn't like me. No that's not the right word. We're friends, she just finds me annoying? Those are Calex's words not mine.

"Yup, something only you can do." Ilya's words got her curious. He's arm pulled me close as he rubbed my head, messing up my hair. "Give him a chance? One date is all I'm asking. Go on Alexis, tell Emi how much you lo-"

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Emi and I are friends." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off, trying to sound casual. "Yes I like her." I muttered. My crush on Emi was no secrect. I've tried to confess to her multiple times. But something or someone seems to always get in the way. I'm sure she knows I like her, heck the whole school does. But I want to tell her myself, so that way she'll believe me.

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. Nows my chance. I thought. Even with Ilya and Calex here, it doesn't matter. I can finally tell her how I really feel. "Emi, I-"

"LEXI!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shrill voice called before a body slammed into me. Calex's cousin, Mara, slammed into me. We weren't friends, but she was already doing this. Part of me thinks it's because of who my parents are. Mara is from a family of dancers, she herself is an actress. But that's a story for another time. "Don't forget about our date. You said you'd run lines with me."

"Mara, your working at the restaurant today. Beside, Alexei and Emi have plans today. Right?" Calex, my hero, I mouthed thank you before conforming what he said.

"That's okay. Have fun with Mar-Mar." Emi said with a creepily happy grin before heading to class. Calex gave me a reassuring smile before following her. Meanwhile, I still had Mara glued to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Emi's POV

"You should go out with him." Calex took his seat beside me. Pulling out his camara, he placed it inside my message bag for Pixie to play with while we were in class. Pixie loved playing with our cameras for some reason and it kept her from floating out of my bag. Pixie has a habit of doing that a lot. "He really does like you, has for a while."

I just looked at him. "We maybe friends but no. You saw that. He tried to look all cute and shy, by saying he like me. But then already has a 'date' with Mara. Not only is he a flirt, he's got bad taste. Besides, my heart belongs to Ilya." I blush thinking back it last night,then decide to take a leap of faith.

Calex laughed, "Don't you mean Pandie?" He whispered. "You like Panda Mime, so why don't you just ask him if he is Ilya? Than you won't have to keep wondering."

He does have a point. Be he also knows why I can't or won't ask, so I ingored him. He said no more, instead he was now texting something to Alya about last night's battle. Soon the rest if the class comes in and class starts.

*****************************************

Alexei's POV

My cell buzzed in the middle of class. Normally I wouldn't look at my cell during class, but it could be Blue Jay. Maybe I've got my hopes to high. But I've been wondering if she would use the email I gave her. I didn't want to wait until partol tonight to find out, so I glanced at the teacher. Seeing that he wasn't looking, I reached into my bag for my cell. Just my luck, Popp wasn't there. My kwami snuck out again. He never goes far, usual it's just to another class. He likes to visit Ladybug's kwami. Popp once let it slip that Ladybug goes to my school. When I asked about Blue Jay and Chat Noir, he just went to sleep without answering me. He'll be back soon. Once lunch comes Popp usual comes looking for either some freshly made tea or just tea leaves. He's more of a sloth than a panda.

To: Young Actor

From: Programer Gal

Subject: Bored

I'm bored help.

I laughed. So Blue Jay chose programergal@gmail.com as her email. She likes programming, that's cool. Maybe she could help me fix my laptop, it's been acting bugging.

To: Programer Gal

It's better then fighting The Steamer again.

(I'm just going to use PG=Programer Gal and YA=Young Actor for when their emailing each other from now on. It'll also be in hold too. Sorry but I'm lazy =I and wanna get to the plot of the chapter faster before my ideas to away. Back to the story.)

Emi's POV

Morning classes were long and boring. Calex pulled me out of my daze so we could get lunch. His family's restaurant wasn't to far and I haven't been there in three days. (T-T that's a long time for me.) I gave Calex a puppy pout. It took all of ten seconds for him to give in. Calex likes the restaurant, but usually ends up getting roped into helping out anytime he comes with friends. We were going to invite Ayla and the others, but they had already left for a cafe. I didn't feel like dealing with Mara if we invited Ilya and Alexei. So it was just the two of us.

"You've been glued to your cell all morning. Who are you texting?" Calex asked, as he tried to peek at my cell's screen.

"Ilya. I decided to take a risk and make an email. It just took some time to find the right one. Didn't want to give away to much." I winked. Calex and my siblings were the only ones to know about my other hobby and love, programming. I've made several demo games and I'm currently working on a new one. I'm hoping to make this into a full game. I don't like having attention drawn to myself to much, so all of my demos are under a pen name. 

"Pandie gave you that email, not Ilya." Calex likes to brust my bubble. "Until you know that Ilya really is Pandie for sure, don't assume."

YA: Help! >. <

I looked at the newest email from Panda Mime and giggled. He could be over dramatic and silly.

PG: Did Pre-Historic come back and turn your computer to stone?

YA: Worst +.+

PG: Your kwami found out your out of tea leaves? O.o

YA: Don't even joke like that. -_- That happened once and I couldn't get him to shut up for three days. Do you know what that was like!? >_<

I rolles my eyes, he needs to meet my hyper kwami.

PG: Yes I do. Mine loves sugar. On a normal day its hard to understand her. Get her excited, than give her sugar and you won't understand a thing. Now spill, what's wrong?

YA: This girl won't stop clinging to me. T.T

"So he has the same problem as Illie and Alexei." Calex stood over my shoulder reading. My bestie was known to be nosy. "Come on." He held the door open, then lead the way to the kitchen. There he helped himself to two plates of food, piling it up until it almost spilled. The chefs were use to him doing this. They didn't even bother scolding him about it anymore. His sister however, was different. 

"Kally?" The voice of ______, stopped Calex in his tracks. ______ wanted a baby sister, but go a brother instead. She made do with what she had been given. She use to dress Calex up (in guy clothes not girl) like a doll. _____ was more like an older brother, she likes to wrestle and play rough with Calex all the time. To say Calex was a bit scared of her was putting it lightly.

"Hey bro." Calex tried to butter her up, hoping she wouldn't put him to work.

"Hey little sis." The two liked to call either other by the wrong gender. Made sense seeing as how ______ wanted a little sister and Calex thought of her as an older brother. "Stop stealing food." She smacked his back, before stealing a cookie off the table herself.

"But you ju- Oww!" Calex rubbed his arm where he's been pinched.

"Don't aruge or no cake for you." At _____'s mention of cake. I felt Pixie being floating out of my jacket. I zipped it up, pushing her back in. I heard her wince a bit, but she went back into the inside pocket.

______ ended up ordering Calex to wash dishes after he ate. I giggled at the site of him in a pink piggy apron. He threw dish water at me. Soon we were covered in soapy water and were cleaner than the dishes. While he actually did the dishes this time, I went to his room to take a shower. Soon I was freshly cleaned and tossing his clothes about looking for something to were. I ended up 'borrowing' some khaki shorts, plaid shirt, and some white tennis. Everything but the shirt engulfed me, but was very comfy. I leaped into his bed and finished my lunch, as I waited for him.

****************  
Alexei's POV

"Maarraa!" I winced as her grip on me free tighter. How could I transform with her using me as a body pillow. Blue Jay never did repsond to my last email. I wasn't joking at a girl clinging to me. Mara has a vince grip. 

"Let's go! Blue Jay and Panda Mime, should be here soon!" Mara dragged me outside of the school to try and watch the battle. To bad neither one of us was out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She hated how the world cared more about technology then the past. She looked at her history books. "If Paris' heroes had learned about their past, they would've figured out away to stop the attacks by now."

"Right you are." In the corner of her office stood a figure cloaked in shadows. In the little bit of light in the dark office, she could see his clothing had red and black as the theme. "I'm here to grant your wish. To save Paris from our 'heroes' and Hawkmoth."

She looked at him in shock. "Wish? What do you know of my wish?"

The figure laughed. "You put up a good fight. Both teams had a diffcult time against you. Now, let's see how you do when your wish is the core of your power and not negative emotions." He held out a hand and a small bird flew out and into her bookshelf. 

She said nothing as a book flew off the shelf and straight for her. The figure was long gone by now.

***************************  
Calex's POV

"EMI!!!" I stormed into my room, not bothering to be quiet. Emi fell off my bed in a panic. Ignoring me, she looked around the room for her things. Believing us to be late for class, she started to rush pass me. "Wrong." I closed the door, blocking her. I tossed my cell to her with the Ladyblog opened. "Pre-Historic is back."

"......WHAT!!!!" Emi flipped out  
Not waiting for the blog to load, Emi held up her hand and called out for Pixie. "Pixie! Let's Soar!" Soon, Blue Jay stood where my best friend had been. She opened my window and leaped out.

I grabbed our school bags, before dashing up to the roof. Once in the roof, I was able to climb the small riling that connected the restaurant to the building next door. I often use this route to escape unseen. I was the only one who known about the serect opening on the next building. ________ wouldn't notice us missing until after the lunch rush. When she does, she'll probably believe we're back in school.

My cell buzzed, it was a Ladyblog update. Alya wastes no time. The seen showed Ladybug and Chat Noir being carried away by several stone soldiers. Unlike before, the stone soldier appeared to have no true insterest in these heroes. It wasn't until the Blue Jay showed up in the next video that things go rocky. Bad joke, I know.

I was a few blocks from the school, when I notice two things. First, Mara was trying to drag Alexei closer to the fight. Second was a girl, my age, trying to save some flowers that had gonna knocked out of its pot during the fight. I only had a quick glance at her, noting her short blonde hair, before I ran over to Mara. "Cuz, your wwwaaayyy to clingy. Most guys don't like that. Especially from a girl they don't have feelings for." Before she could reply, I pulled Alexei free and dragged him with me. Not the safest thing for him, because of my destination, but I'm sure he's perfer going with me and not my cray-cray cousin.

We got to the last block before getting to the school. I was in work mode and began filming and snapping pics. I only mummbled a reply before Alexei waltzed off on his own.

All I could thing was, That panda better get here soon. Or else Ill take his miraculous and help Ems, myself. 

*******************************

The fight had been going on long before she arrived. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been there before her. However, they weren't much help at the moment. Pre-Historic was toying with them. When Blue Jay arrived, all eyes were on her. "Welcome Blue Jay. Have you come to 'help'?" Blue Jay noted there was something different about Pre-Historic this time as the villian spoke. Before she had be akunaized and targeted Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now, she was calm. 

"I thought we settled this yesturday?" Blue Jay shook her head in disappointment. Not even a day later and this woman had let Hawkmoth get to her again. "How could you let him get to you again? Anger does not solve anything. Just give me your spear and let Ladybug help you."

Pre-Historic shook her head. "Your wrong, all of you heroes are. You need to learn from your pass just as I did. Hawkmoth wasn't the answer, in that you are right. But I am no mere villan. I am Paris' newest heroin, Historia!" She held up a purple book that Blue Jay hadn't noticed before. Historia mutter something, before a T-Rex flew out of the book and landed before her. "I'm going to help teach you a few things. If you can't pass by test day, I'll be taking your's and your partner's miraculous. No one deserves a miraclous if they can't pass a simple test. Your review begins now! What took out the dinosaurs?"

*******************************

Alexei's POV 

Thanks to Calex, I was freed from Mara. Like his cousin, though, Calex wanted to go to the scene of the battle. I know he helps out Alya by taking pictures of Blue Jay and Panda Mime, but why do I have to get dragged along. Luckily, he was more into his camara, then his surroundings. "Let's go before Blue Jay yells at you for being late again." Popp came out of hiding to hover in front of me. It was the one time he hadn't gone exploring in days.

Nodding, I held out my wrist, today I had woren the pocket watch as a wrist watch. "Popp, Explosed Bamboom!" Man, these transformation words are embrassing. Still, they have to be said if I want to assist Blue Jay. Now Panda Mime, I sprinted into battle. I leaped into Blue Jay, knocking us into a car and out of the path of a raging T-Rex. "Hey, Blue." I gave a wry smile, the look on Blue Jay's face was a mix of relieve, annoyance, and blusing? No that can't be right, Blue Jay doesn't blush. No really she doesn't. Nothing I do embrasses her or scares her. Well, not enough to earn a red faced Blue Jay. The only time I've seen her true red is from extreme anger, other then that my Blue is calm, cool, and awesome! Ha, you that I was going to say collected didn't you?

"Your sooo going to hear it late." I winced at this unsaid promise, from Blue Jay. She turned to look over the hood of the car. "Quick, tell me what wiped out the dinos?"

Oh the look I wanted to give her, would've had me knocked out. "An asteroid." Deciding that I liked my face and brain not knocked around, I only answered her question.

Blue Jay nodded, then leaped over the car. Sprinting infront of the T-Rex, she looked unsure of what to do next. "An asteroid wiped out the dinos!?" She sheirked, two times before anything happened. I kid you not, the dinosuar gave a stupefied Daffy Duck look before bursting into thousands of sheets of paper.

"So you do know something." Historica smirked, nothing good would come from this. Tossing her book into the air it hovered there as, she moved her arms as if conducting a symophany. Papers whirled, twirled, and hovered between her body and that book. Before we knew what was happening, Historica had us surrounded. Several dozen paper figures and beasts dropped down from the sky. Soon their blank bodies and faces changed into those of famous people and animals we've learned about. "From here on out, your review get differcult."

Blue Jay stompped her feet in frustation. "Why does it have be history! Couldn't it have been math or something!" I completely forgot about Blue's differcultly with history. If it involves remembering alot of facts or stuffs from the past, don't count on Blue for help.

Walking over, I placed a calm hand on her shoulder. She needed to know she wasn't alone. "Relax Blue, your panda bear here is great at history." No, I'm not. Let's face it, I'm terrblie at school. Everyone thinks I've got some kinda photographic memory. In realtiy, I spend hours upon hours studying, praticing, and testing myself. How else am I going to prove myself and step out of everyone's shadow.

Blue's gloved hand gripped my own, regrounding and reassuring me that there was at least someone who knew my worth. Blue Jay, my parter and friend, the only person I never have to prove myself to.

"Teddy Bear," My face went tomato red at that nickname, "let's kick this review's butt!" Blue Jay released my hand to grab her fan. Mimicing her, I reached of my nunchucks. "Let's combine Sonic Wave with your Mimicry."

"Are you sure?" Blue's Sonic Wave was her only attack, once used her miraclous would slowly lose power. Sonic Wave created a wave of pressurized air, which could be used to slice through objects or to daze an oppenet if hit by it. My Mimicry on the other hand, could only be used to mimic either another miraculous users' attack or an enemies' attack. If combined with Sonic Wave, woah! "You know we'll only have moment afterwards to find her fake miraculous."

Blue Jay rolled her eyes, "I know. I think it's that book she's been holding, it seems to be the source of her paper peoples." She took a step closer to me, just enough for our shoulders to touch and for her to whispher so only I could hear. "Don't aim just attack."

What's she planning? She always does this. She'll tell me part of her plan, but then leave out the ending. This results in her going for the miraculous either alone or to draw our oppenent into attacking us. You see, my nullifying ability is different then how Ladybug purifies the akuma. Instead of telling you, we'll just show you.

"Sonic" Blue Jay held up her fan close to the side of her head, like she was a graceful dancer. The air pressure radiply grew, being drawn into the fan. "Wave!" Seconds was all it took for the Blue Jay to attack. Slicing the fan outward and down in an arc, she created two waves back to back, a differcult task. This attack builds up quickly into the fan, leaving little time to aim and release it. When Blue Jay first used it, she dazed herself because she held the attack for too long. 

"Mimicry!" My attack is less fancy, I simply swung my nunchucks into an arc. My movements went on instict and repeated what Blue Jay had done. The nunchucks glowed white, before I felt a jolt knock me back. How does Blue held this? Each time I use Mimicry on her, my arm feels like pudding afterwards. 

"Panda Mime!" Blue Jay shriek jolted me back to the fight. Crazy chick.

******************************************************************

Blue Jay's POV

Okay, done. I dashed forward once Sonic Wave had been unleashed. My twin arcs of air had sliced a path through the paper army, lettting me straight through. Historica was to busy 'conducting' to notice my apporch. Behind me, I felt Panda Mime unleash his attack. It just missed me, as it cuvred to the sides and took out several of the papers there. Ripping the folding fan off my hip, I flicked it open. Almost there.

"Your tests have been cancelled." My fan flew threw the air and into Historica's arms. The book lost it's connection, no longer able to stay a float. Historica yelped, as she leaped forward to snatch her book. We each snatched up the book by a cover. A game of tug-a-war, we pulled and pushed for control of the book. Letting go, I spun around to kick Historica back. The book flew out of her hands, but she had managed to ripped several hucks of pages from it. "Panda Mime!" This was his cue.

Tossing the book to Panda, I hoped he heard me. He appeared slightly annoyed, as he gripped his nunchucks again. Like a kung fu master, he spun and twirled them around his body like Jackie Chan. "Your no hero." He shouted, as the book regained gavertiy and pummited back to earth. "Pandamonium!" Panda Mime smashed the metal part of his nunchucks into the book, destorying it. 

"Destroying my book won't save you from your test." Historica was back up for a round two. Clutching hucks of paper, she smirked. "As long as I have these pages, test day will come."

I had a smirk of my own. "Three, two...one." Out of nowhere, a huge herd of goats, lambs, and other plant eaters floated the streets in search of food. The dug in and began eatting what remained of Historica's paper army. Random, right? That wasn't all. The papers from Historica's hand began to glow, as they flew out and covered her body. By the time they'd floated down, Historica was gone and the woman she was before replaced her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Emi's POV

Meet at the museum tonight.

That's what the email from Panda Mime read when I checked my cell after school. It was kinda weird and random. He knew tonight was our night to patrol. Maybe there's something on his mind? "Come wiiittthhh!" Calex pulled on my arm like a three year old. "Don't leave me alone with Mara!" Oh that's right, their helping out at the restaurant today. Calex didn't hate nor likes Mara, he just tolerated her. Its the only way Mara leaves him alone...most days. She learned long ago that it was useless to annoy Calex. Oh he had a great poker face around her. But if she knew how much she really annoyed him, Calex would never have a moment of piece again.

"How about no." I said cheerfully, earning myself a pouty Calex. "I'm meeting Illya."

"For what?" Calex want from pouty to nosy. "Aren't you meeting 'him' later tonight?"

I rolled my eyes at his over use of quotation marks. "Yes, yes I am. But, Ilya just wants to look at some of my photos, something about needing headshots?" I shrugged. We came to the end of the block, one way led to the restaurant and the other to the park. I waved bye to Calex as he headed for a fun afternoon at the restaurant. Unspoken words of agreement to see each other again later tonight hung in the air.

I texted Airi that I wouldn't be home that night, but would meet her after school tomorrow to help with the photoshoot. Arriving at the park ten minutes later, I opened my jacket for Pixie to float out. This was our normal routine, she would get a few hours to relax and explore nearby while I took some pictures. Pixie usually picked a place out of site, like tree branches or flower beds. I trust my kwami, but she likes to daydream like me. Which is why she's constantly floating out of my jacket and bag, she's in her own little world. I'm afraid someone's gonna see her if she's not careful. Calex was the one who insisted I 'chill'. Who am I to argue with my bestfriend?

"Emi!" Illya was sitting by the fountain, waiting for me.

"Hey, Illie." Taking off my messager bag, I say beside him. "What's up?" Illya was more of Calex's friend then mine. The only reason I know Illya is because he was my partner our group assignment last year. We bonded over an argument over on an online video game. Been friends ever since.

"Can I see some of your pictures?" Illya asked. Calex and my love of photography was no secret, every one knew about it and that our photos have been featured on the Ladyblog and Blue Journal. Illya has seen Calex pictures a few times before, but I've never personally shown him mine. Illya has only seen what Alya posts of my pictures on her websites. Let's just say I was in to much shock to really realize what Illya was asking.

"Sure." I say with all the bravery I don't have. Digging into my endless bag, I pulled out one of my many photo jourals and digtial camara. Illya leans in closer, our shoulders are touching, to get a better look. We sat silently for several moments as I flipped through the journal, explaining seveal of the pictures. By the end, Illya is smiling and asked to see the camara.

"Can hold your camara?" His simple question made me pause. No one other then Pixie, Airi, and Calex have asked to hold my camara. I gave a small nod, before handing it to him. Several heart pounding moments later, Illya handed the camara back. "This will work." He began talking to himself, forgetting about me.

"What will work?" I asked, earning a suprised look from him, as if he just remembered he wasn't alone.

"You know the group, Noble?" He asked, like I haven't heard of them before. Besides Jargged Stone, Noble is the second biggest musical talent for teens. Noble is a musical group made up of two three people. Two guys and one girl. Royal is the female genius who figures out what instruments should be used. Knight is the male vocalist for the guy. While Ace, the song writer works behind the scenes. Noble is known for their costumes and never revealing the true faces of the group. Royal and Knight always have their hair and faces covered up in some way and wear eye color changing contacts. Ace is the only one to never made any kind of appearance.

"Yeah, of course. Mara always blast their music anytime she can at the restaurant. Why?" 

"One of the magazines wants to do an article and photo session with Knight." Illya began. 

"Ok?" How does he know this? Obtaining info on Noble isn't easy. Noble only leaks what they want you to know. "How does this invole us?"

Illya rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking for the right words. "Their photographer canceled and the dealine is in two days. It'll be near impossible to book decent photographer this late..." His voice trailed off, as if he hoped I could piece the rest together myself. Nope, not gonna happen. I silently nod for him to contiune. "Knight told them about you."

And that is the million dollar answer. "How does Knight know about me!?" I half whisper-yelp. "Alya is the only one who posts my pics. Both thidr are only of the two hero duos. Knight couldn't have been interested in-"

"I'm Knight." Illya's announcement was barely a whisper, yet I shut up as he cut me off. "I'm Knight and I'm the one who suggested you as the replacement photographer."

Not the declaration I was expecting.


	7. Chapter 7

Emi's POV 

"I'm Knight." Illya's announcement was barely a whisper, yet I shut up as he cut me off. "I'm Knight and I'm the one who suggested you as the replacement photographer."

Not the declaration I was expecting. But my reaction was still the same, complete silence. One of my friends just announced he's a secret musical star.....Okay.....

"Emi? Say something, please." Illya was quite calm, despite my slight freak out. "Emi?"

Right, Illya is still my friend. I thought to myself. Don't think of him as Knight of Noble...Nope not gonna think about it.... "Umm...so photos?" Very smart thing to say. I mentally scold myself. 

"The photoshoot, right. I got side tracked." Illya resumed our earlier converstion like he didn't just tell me a huge secret. "It's no sercet that you take pictures, Calex talks about it both of your hobbies nonstop. Calex sure does love taking pictures. Anyway, I've seen some of your work. Calex has a habbit of forgetting to detele stuff from his laptop." I rolled my eyes, making a metal note to smash Calex's laptop later. "Some of your stuff was mixed in with his. You've got a great eye. You could probably get a mentor easily if you wanted."

"My older sister is a photograpger, she sometimes lets me and Calex acompany her to work and help out. We're not actually taking picuters. We mostly just help set things up and double check things, like the lighting." I explained, leaving out the part of my sister's next assignment. "Calex is just as skilled as me. Why don't you just ask him? He likes sharing his work more then I do."

Illya turned to look at me, serious now. "Unlike him, I know you'll keep quiet about the while Knight thing." He whipshered, now that the park had become crowded. "Even if you don't accept the job, your not like Mara or worst Chole, the two of them alone can rivial any gossip magazine. I trust Calex to keep quiet, but knowing him, he'd slip the beans by accident. But I know you wouldn't, accident or not."

I glanced at Illya, trying to keep calm. Illya said he likes my work and trusts me. Illya trusts me.

RRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"I've gotta change that ringtone." I say, while fumbling around to find my cell phone. Big brother probably changed the ringtone, again, while I was asleep. I'm sooo 'erasering' all of his music and putting kiddie songs in there. "Hello?" I answered, relived to have this distraction.

"EMS!!!" The sound of plates clacking together and orders being shouted, made it diffcult to hear Calex on the other end. "...so get down here." He hung up, after that. Nevermind I didn't heard anything after Ems and only got part of the ending. But the message was clear enough, they needed help at the resturtant. Someone probably called out and it would be at least an hour or two before one of the other workers could get there. Calex is lucky he's my best friend. Doesn't hurt that I get paid in free food and sometimes actual money.

"Calex?" Illya asked, to my surprise he was right. "Don't look shocked, your not the only one he calls in. Ever work the dinner rush when three people called out?"

I rolled my eyes, "Is that your best or worst? Try working open to close on only four hours of sleep."

We spent the next five minutes sharing stories of working the the restaurant. What makes the place so popular, is the fact that the same menu is never used twice in the same week. Some dishes are in every menu, making them the main ones. But for those who want to try something different or from another country, the menu changes were what they liked best.

"Shouldn't you get going? Before Calex calls me to help instead." Illya glanced at his phone, afraid that Calex might really call him.

I rolled my eyes, but gathered my stuff knowing he was right. Calex would call everyone we knew if I didn't walk through the doors of the restaurant within the next twenty minutes. And even that was stretching it.

Waving by, I ran off in the direction Pixie had went to find her. She was napping in a flower bed. "Pixie." I whispered. "Time for choco-" Her eyes snapped open before the word was out of my mouth, then zoomed into my bag. Shrugging, I quickly ran out of the park and towards the restaurant.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"That was a long shift, thanks again for the help." Calex flopped onto his bed after having finished his shower. It was complete chaos when I had arrived five hours ago. Five of the staff had called out and only three of the others off that day could come in. Didn't help that several of the items needed to make some of the dished didn't arrive in this morning order shipment. Still, Calex and his family managed to pull it off. The restaurant had closed an hour ago, but there was still work to be done. Calex and I were allowed to leave early since we still had home work to do and school in the morning.

"You so owe me." I flopped onto the bed beside him, causing him to bounce a bit. "Why didn't you call some of the others? Im sure Mira wouldn't have mind helping. And we still have homework to do!" Ranting, I snatched the pillow from him and chucked it at his dad. Looking at the clock, I saw that I had about two hours to study and do homework before sneaking out to met Panda Mime. I glared at Calex, an evil plan forming.

He swallowed like he was scared. "Ems, what are you thinking?" He knew that whatever I was thinking wasn't going to be fun for him.

"I have two hours before having to meet Panda Mime tonight, and I would like to be able to get more than four hours of sleep tonight. You may friend are going to do both of our math and science homework. While I work on History." He groan, knowing that this was the best plan, but also hating have to do both math and science. Calex is okay at science,but has a way with numbers, making him the best person to tutor me in math. Just because heOs good at these subjects doesn't mean that he likes them. "And no, this doesn't count as you paying me back. You owe me, maybe letting me borrow your new camara will be a start."

Calex said nothing more, as he pulled out his textbooks.We spent the next two hours doing our homework, only stopping to look over each others work. By the time 11:30 pm had rolled around, I was in the middle of helping Calex with the science assignment. "Pixie, time to go. Let's Soar!" Pixie flew into the bracelet, transforming me into Blue Jay. Calex is family love over top of the restaurant, with his bedroom having a balcony that leads to the roof. Climbing up there often made it easier for me to catch air currents and use them to glide over builds and through the city.

"Seriously? Your just going to leave me with the rest of the homework?" Calex asked, already knowing the answer. He simply waved for me to go without waiting for an answer. Blowing him an air kiss, I climbed the balcony ladder to the roof, ready to make my way over to Panda Mime.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Alexei's POV

I stared at my computer for what had felt like the hundredth time today, willing the woods to appear on the screen. "Your going to give yourself a headache." Popp, oh, so helpfully said from where he was resting  on the make-shift bed made from an old basket. School had been over for several hours and I had yet to start on my homework. Instead, I've been staring at my computer screen with less then a page of words written. "Why don't you take a break?" For a mini panda, Popp Popp sure likes to play with yarn a lot. "It's not like it has to be in anytime soon. Besides, your won't be able to meet up with Blue Jay if you don't finish your homework and study, it;s almost eight." Popp's advice caused me to stare at the clock in shock. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Falling out of the chair in my hurry, I glared at Popp. He knows how much I have to study just to keep my grades up. It isn't easy being the only untalented one in a family full of talented and perfect people. This goes double for me, seeing as how I have two families. My birth parents are semi-famous film directors and product over in Hollywood. Illya's parents are close friends of mine, so I shipped over to Paris at the young age of five to live with them.

It's not like I have a bad relationship with my birth parents. They just didn't want me to be swept up into the spotlight and be expected to follow my parents' footsteps.  I'm not complaining one bit. When I was seven, I went overseas to visit my parents. They introduced me to children around my around, lets just say some of them were spoiled or nosy brats. That night, I thanked my parents to sending me away. But sometimes, I feel like I don't belong with either my birth parents' or adopted ones. Illya's family is scroll and all, but everyone in this house is either perfect, successful, or talented in some way. Illya's mom graduated from college with a dual degree two semesters early, his dad is a talented chef and works as head chef  at Calex's parents' resturtant, Illya's himself is popular and well liked at school. I'm not even going to get started on Illya's siblings. Then there's me, Alexei, who has to study for hours at a time just to keep up with the rest of the class.

"Alexei, you coming down for dinner?" Illya's asked from the doorway of my room. Completely engulfed in my study i.e. some, I forgotten about dinner. "You know its nearly eleven right?" Illya's asked, shaking his head when he saw my disbelief. "Dad had to tailgate at the restaurant, so he brought home some left overs. Better come down before its all gone." His footsteps were heard going down the hall to gather the rest of the family. Knowing them, it's be a rush for the kitchen, which means I'll have to leave now. I silently thanked Illya for coming to get me first. It was an unspoken agreement between us, if the other was on announcement duty for meals, we would alert the other first, who would then rush down to gather enough food for two. Which is how I ended up juggling two massive plates of food into the dining room just has Illya's siblings raced down, shoving each other. Illya of course, calmly strolled into the dining room, taking his seat beside me. Giving each other a knowing look, we nodded our thanks to each other before digging in.

Frothy-five minutes later, I was crumbled on my bed stuffed, trying to gather the strength to transform. Popp hover above my face, munching on his last tea leaf before turning to me. "Lets get this over with, I want a nap and more tea leaves." Sighing, I pulled myself up. If I didn't transform now, Popp would get impatient and dash out of my room to hide. I don't have time for them. Holding out the pocket watch, I said "Popp, Explosions Bamboom!" Within seconds, Popp was in the pocket watch and I was now Panda Mime. "Time to met a little birdie." I put out a red piece of yarn, letting everyone know not to come in my room, I would be in one of my working modes. From there, I easily slipped out of the window and out in the cool Paris night.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Emi's POV

Fifteen minutes later, I landed safely on the museum roof top. Fifteen minutes to get here is a bit long, epseocally for a hero. But the cool night's air was blowing very strongly tonight, which made trying to find a stable breeze difficult. Even with the delay, I'd still made it in time to meet up with Panda Mime. Speaking off, he was leaning on the edge of the roof, gazing out into the night. If only I'd taken my camara with me,this is defiantly a picture perfect moment. Sighing like a lovestrick school girl, I took a few more seconds to admire my partner. Pull yourself together Em, this isn't the time to be staring at him. Smiling, I tip-toed behind him, then pounced onto his back. "Hey, Pandie!" Startled, he jerked forward, before falling backwards. We fell into a tangle of limbs onto the ground. Laughing, I stood up first and offered him a hand up. He just looked daway and stood up. Something was off with my panda, but what. His usual goofy grin, with replaced with a sorrowfully expression. "Pandie, what's wrong? Your worrying me." I tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but again hie just jerked away from me.

"You should be worried." Was all he said for several long seconds without looking at me. "How do you think I feel every time you rush into a fight? I get that your usually the one who comes up with the plans, but that doesn't give you the right to leave me uninformed. We're partners, I shouldn't have to be guessing what crazy thing your about to do next."

I rolled my eyes, so this is what he wanted to talk about. "We've been over this before. We maybe partners, but at the end of the day your the only one who can nullify their powers. If something happens to you or Ladybug as well, we're out of luck. Do you think I'm doing this for fun?"

To my dismay, he answered, "Honsetly, sometimes I do. Your so reckless, even Chat Noir isn't this bad. You take risks that you don't need. I'm afraid somethings going to happen to you one day and I won't be able to do anything."

Here we go again, someone else now thinks of me as a burden. "I cant believe it's come to this." I muttered to myself. "We're friends, right? Your the only person I thought truly understood me and that I could be myself around." I turned my back to him, done with this conversation. "We've had this conversation before, there's no point in continuing anymore. Your not going or trying to understand where I'm coming from. Goodnight Panda Mime." I didn't look back as I walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off, letting the air currents carry me away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Emi's POV: 

"Wake up!" Calex dived onto the bed we were sharing, landing on my chest and legs. His heaviness and sudden movement scared me so much, I punched Calex's cheek by mistake. "EMS! Why must you injure me every time I go to wake you?"

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I just shrugged. "Why do you try and flatten me every time you wake me up? You know that I swing first." He playfully punched my shoulder, before launching into a trickling battle. By the end, we were a bunch of  limbs and a giggling mess on the floor.

"Yo, children you've got forty minutes to get to school." Calex's sister called from the doorway. She was an early raiser, until her younger brother. She usually got up at five a.m. four days a week to get the restaurant ready to open, even through the place doesn't open up until ten a.m. most days. "Calex if your late for school or Emi is, your getting up at five every morning with me for a week straight." With that threat in our ears, she wished us a good day at school and closed the door.

The next twenty minutes blew by. Calex was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him, not even me. Before getting himself ready, Calex shoved me into his connecting bathroom with a pile of clothes and other things in hand. "You've got fifteen minutes!" After getting out of the shower and finished freshing up, I finally took a look at the outfit Calex had thrown at me. The red heart shirt and matching shoes weren't bad, but a skirt, he actually give me a skirt. I know he did this on purpose too. I'm not a complete tomboy, but I'm not a big fan of skirts either. The classic jean skirt matched with everything else, so I wasn't to bad. But since I;m working with my sister after school today, I preferred to wear pant or shorts, easier to move around in. There was a knock on the door, "Ems, times almost up. Your ready?"

"Get me something else that has pant." My answer was to open the door and throw the clothes he'd helpfully picked out. "Don't even begin about how we do have for this. I will loc-"

The bathroom door open slightly to reveal a hand tossing in a new outfit. "Here, just don't make me late...again. I'm not getting up at five a.m.. No matter what, if I do, you are too." So that's how we end up downstairs, with ten minutes to get to school. Calex actually does have a good sense of fashion. This new outfit was a pair of jean capris, with an open purple and black plaid shirt that revealed my purple what heart t-shirt underneath, and my purple and black tennis. When I cant decide what to wear, I sometimes beg Calex to pick something out for me. When that doesn't work, I'll move extra slow until he gets annoyed and chooses an outfit for me anyway.

We were almost to school, when Pixie flew out of my shirt. "Emi wait, Ladybug is trying to contact you." I stopped running to glance at my Kwami. All kwami have this cool ability to still be able to sense when another miraculous user to trying to contact another who isn't transformed. "I think she needs help."

"Where's Chat Noir?" Calex asked, half wanting us to just continue to the school and the other wanting to find out what's happened for Ladybug to be contacting me. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled us into an empty side street. 

"Pixie, Let's Soar!" Once I became Blue Jay, I pulled out my fan and flipped it so that it hidden cell phone feature showed. An icon of Ladybug appeared on the screen, signaling that she had answered. "Ladybug, what's wrong?"

"Ho...ld...on..." Her voice faded in and out as the sound of battle blurred out what could be heard. A long moment later, she spoke again. "I don't know where that cat is, but it must be important for him not to be here. I've been chasing this akumaized person since sun up. Chat hasn't answered any of my calls. Other then Chat, your the only one of us with enough offensive power to take this one down long enough for me to get the item. So..um...help?"

I glanced at Calex, knowing that by going to help Ladybug, I would definitely be late for school. Calex just nodded, knowing what my answer to Ladybug  was going to be. "I've got your location, I'm on my." Closing my fan, I replaced it on my hip before looking at Calex with a big grin. "Thanks!" Kissing his cheek, I promised to make it up to him later, as I dashed down the main street.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Calex's POV

I watched as my best friend dashed off once again to save Paris. Emi has been Blue Jay for a while now and I'm still surprised at how calmly I reacted when I discovered who Blue Jay was. Emi's isn't the best t keeping serects from me. We rarely keep anything from each other. The only time we really do is when it involves someone else's serect. For example, Emi tells me a lot about her business as Blue Jay that she probably shouldn't have told me. Like the fact that Ladybug goes to our school. I know this because, Emi explained that Panda Mime once let it slip that his kwami likes to hang out with Ladybug's kwami while he's in class. DUring another time, Panda Mime had told Blue Jay by mistake which school he attended. So now we know that Panda Mimie and Ladybug also attend the same school as us. I wonder if Chat Noir does as well?

Point is, Emiwould tell me everything if she could and I would do the same for her. But sometime that things we want to share aren't our bunsiness to tell.

"Hey." I called to some of Alya's classmates. They wee all gathered around Max, who;s labtop was out.  "What's everyone watching?"

Rose, another classmate of Alya's, was the only one to look away from the screen and speak. "It's a livestream from the Ladyblog. According to Alya, Ladybug was been chasing this lastest villain through the city since before the sun up. Chat Noir has not shown up, but Blue Jay just arrived on the scene. Everyone's been glued to the screen since her appearance. How often do partners from two different teams show up? Even the teachers are watching," she pointed to two teachers who were also watching the livestream with the other students. "The bell rang like two minutes ago." She said no more, as she pushed some people aside to make room for me.

The villain was clad in an all black and grey jumpsuit, easily throwing anything he could get his hands on. Ladybug couldn't get close without risk of smacking into an object. Emi, I mean Blue Jay was fairing slightly better. Her fan allowed her to slice through some of the objects that were thrown at them. This villain certainly was something different for the both from them. Never have either team gone up against such a physical enemy. One who wasn't trying to run away, steal their miraculous, or go after the person who 'wronged' them. This guy was just throwing whatever he could get his hands on. 

"Why don't they use ther special move?" Chloe and Sabrina decided now would be a good time to come over and shove everyone out of their way. "I adore Ladybug and all, but sometimes she just drags these battles out. If it were me out there, I would've use my powers already and ended things. Having pleasant of time to still sign autographies before leaving."

"You'd also be the same one getting tricked or used by the enemy, thus requiring the most saving."Ah, Mara has arrived. Like Chloe, Mara is annoying, snobby, and wants things her way only. Surpring that they don't get along. I turned to leave for the classroom before Mara noticed me, now is not the best time for me to be around her. No one else was in the room, allowing me to pull out my cell and log onto the Ladyblog. The fight hadn't gotten any better, Ladybug appeared exshuated. As it was, Blue Jay was protecting the both of them from attacks. Knowing Emi, I could only guess that she was about to use Sonic Wave soon. If used correctly, she could blind or daze an opponent as well as acting them. 

My thoughts came back to the screen when I saw that the livestream was cut off. For several ong moments, nothing came up. Then Ayla's voice could be heard. "Viewers of the Ladyblog, as you have seen, Ladybug has been battling this villain all morning and hasn't gotten close to it at all. For a few moments, it appeared as if they had him corned." The video come back on, to show a worried Alya. "He managed to escape at the last moment, but not before nearly destroying the area." The video panned to show the destruction that had been caused. Ladybug and Blue Jay were nowhere to be seen. I started to get worried, when I saw a giant hamster ball roll out from a collapsed wall. It was red with black spots, Ladybug's colors. From the opening an exshuated Ladybug and injured BlueJay walked out.

The two had to help each other stand, as Alya made her way over. "Ladybug, Blue Jay are you alright? Any words about this battle?"

The two girls looked at each other, before Ladybug answered. "As you have witness, this lastest villain is unlike the others we have faced in the past. As of right now, we suggest everyone stay away from the surrounding three blocks by the park."

"Before he left, he challenged  not only us, but our partners as well to a final showdown in the park." Blue Jay continued, "We don't know when this will be. But for the public's safety we ask everyone to remain away from the three surround blocks by the park and the park itself. We are unsure when this challenge will be issued or a fight will break out.

"We know this is a lot to ask, but just bare with us for now." Ladybug wanted to say more, but stopped there when her earrings began to beep, along with Blue Jay's bracelet. Ladybug put her hand on the giant hamster ball and said, "Miraculous Ladybug!" Instead of throwing the object into the air like usual, to repair the damage that was caused by the attack. Once everything was repaired, the two girls thanked the public once again for their help, before taking off into the city's skyline.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Emi's POV:

After the battle, I didn't return to school. Instead, I slipped away into my serect hideout. It was an underground room, that looked to be something out of a comic book. Calex had dubbed this as my 'Bird Cave', he's been reading way to many DC comic books. The place did have a creepy vibe at first, but with some time and supplies, Calex and I had turned this into a really cool spot. We don't come here much anymore, getting in and out without being seen can be differcult. A few blocks from out school, there's this coffee shop. Around the back, there is a small set of doors that leads underground. Calex thinks this underground system had once been used to help with maintenance with the underground water systems. Either way, the enterance by the coffee shop is the easiest way in or out underground we;every found so far. We had followed the path until we found a closed off side path which lead to this room. "Emi, you should call Calex." Pixie has beeen hovering by my side since the transformation dropped,that was an hour ago. 

"I'm fine." I whispered to her. Really I wasn't. My imjuries felt more like bruises and cut, than anything being broken or dislocated. I couldn't go to school like this, Icould barely stand. "I just need to catch my breath." Currently, I was laying on a pile of pillows that acted as a make-shift bed, on my stomach.

"At least transform." Pixie wasn't letting up. "You'll recover your strength faster as Blue Jay."

"No." The only time I used Blue Jay to recover from a battle is when I have some where important to be or need to get back onto the fight. Which was neither at the moment. "You haven't recovered yourself, Ioll only drain you more."

"But Emi-"

"You haven't touched the candy I gave you since we got here." I cut my kwami off. "You need rest just as much as much as me. Now let's both get some rest." I patted the empty pillow next to me for Pixie to use as a bed. She finally gave in with a sigh. THe two of us cuddled deeper into the pillows for a long restful sleep.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Calex's POV:

When Emi didn't come to school, i begin to worry. During the boardcast, she appeared to be more exshuated then injuried. As BlueJay, I knew the miraculous proved some protection to a certain point. That doesn't mean she's invevable. I looked at a my cell phone for the twentieth time in fifteen minutes, waiting for a call I knew wasn't coming. Emi knows I'm there for her no matter what, but she still refuses my help sometimes. She's like that with everyone. Emi prefers to be the one to help others and not the one to be helped. That doesn't mean she won't ask for help. She will, after all other options are gone or you've bugged her enough about it. This was one of those Amy's, she's not going to call me. Even though she was clearly hurt during that battle. My question is, where were Chat Noir and Panda Mime? It's not like them to leave Ladybug or Blue Jay alone for long. They at least make some kind of apppear during the battles, even if they end up getting in the way more than helping.

"Where were you?" Ayla's voice shocked me. The reporter didn't appear happy with me. She walked over, stopping inches from my face. "I needed  the extra help this morning, yet neither you nor Emi showed up this morning. So, where were you two?"

I put my hands up as a sign of surrender, "Sis threatened to wake me up at five a.m. for a week if either one of us were late for school."

"So why did you arrive alone this morning?" Alya asked, she's to smart for her own good. 

Crap, I thought, didn't think that through. "Ah......" My mind went blank. What could I say that would be convincing enough. Emi decided to run off and try to get photos of the fight and went to edit them? No, I don't even believe that. So, I told her the truth. "Emi got a call about the battle and went to go help Ladybug." 

Hearing this, Alya leaned back, arms crossed. "Emi went to help Ladybug...." She reacted this several times, almost like she was trying to convince herself that this was true. "Yeah, right!" To my relief, she burst out in a fit of laugher.

At that moment, Alexie came over and eyed Alya worriedly. "You okay?" He asked, wondering why Alya was laughing like crazy.

"Calex was trying to be funny." Alya said with tears of joy streaming down her face. "I know Emi has helped Ladybug before, but there's no way Ladybug would call a random cillivan for help." Sobering up, Alya crossed her arms again. "Ladybug, like the others, care about cillivans to much to let them get involved in attacks So really, where is Emi?" Great, she's back in full reporter mode.

"Emi's missing?" Of course Alexei would focus on that. Beside Alya, Alexie is the next annoying one when it comes to questioning people. Yeah we're friends, but sometimes I find their style of questioning annoying and boring. "Calex, surely you know where Emi is, you two always know where the other is." Now Alexei was staring at me, along with Alya, waiting for my answer.

I groaned, "Just because I may know where she is, doesn't mean I'm going to tell either of you." I tighten my grip on my book bag, ready to bolt at any moment. "There's a reason why we only know where each other is at all times. Emi is probably working on some pics for the Blue Journal." I looked at Alya as I said this, then turned to Alexei. "You know how she feels about you. Not enemies, but not fully friends either. Give her sometime and I'm sure she'll come around."

"Point taken." Alya finally gave in. "Just let her know I need the next set of pics by this Friday. I'll be working on the next installment of the Blue Jounral this weekend. Oh and if she got any pics from Blue Jay and Ladybug's battle this morning to add them as well."

"When was Blue Jay involved in a battle?" Alexei's demandor changed, he seemed more worried about Blue Jay then Emi now.

"How did you not hear about it?" I asked. "It's was the biggest thing this morning. School was even canceled because of it." After the boardcoast ended, the principal announced that school would be closing early. Most of the students remained in the area or went to nearby shops, cafes, or the library. It's only been about two hours since then, Ive been hanging around hoping to hear from Emi. Now that I think about it, Alexis is right, we always know where the other is. Even though I haven't heard from Emi since she left this morning, that doesn't mean I don't have an idea of where she may have went. 

"Gotta go!" I called to Alexei and Alya, who were abosrbed in their own conversation to noticed my depart.

/////////////////////////////////

Alexei's POV:

After my talk with Alya I just got more worried about Blue Jay. Why didn't she call me? Other than Ilya, Blue Jay is my other best friend. I like to think our relationship is almost as close and strong as Calex and Emi's are. "She's still made at you." Popp said from in front of the book he was reading. "Blue Jay is reckless, they usually are, but even she knows to call for back up. Unless she doesn't want to talk to you, like now." Pop isn't the best at giving at advice or to have a conversation with.

"Blue Jay isn't petty like that." My voice was a bit to loud in the mostly empty library, earning me a few glares. Giving a sheepish look, I ducked lower into my chair. "We've had worse fights, and that hasn't come between us before."

"Until now." Was all Popp said, before hovering away to explore.

With my kwami gone, I logged onto the Ladyblog to watch the fight from this morning. Had I known about it, I would've been there to help them. What's more surprising is that Chat Noir wasn't there either, leaving the girls completely alone. Watching this, it was clear that the girls were both overwhelmed and overpowered, they didn't stand a chance, The four of us are going to have to meet up if we're to stop him. But who knew how much time we had to prepare, he could call the challenge at any moment. For now, I needed to find Blue Jay and check on her. That'll have to wait until later tonight.

In the mean time what either what there to do? I had only gone to school to pick up the assignments missed that morning. After my meeting with Blue Jay last night, I ended up staying up until three a.m. workin... So I slept in and missed my first couple of classes or so I thought. 

"Go inform Chat Noir." Popp randomly came back. "He probably didnt see the fight either." He must've seen my hesitation, because he added. "Blue Jay is fine."

"How do you know?" I began packing my books up. There's in point in sitting here.

Popp rolled his eyes, "Kwamis of miraculous holders can sometimes sense when the other is hurt or in danger. Since I haven't felt anything from Blue Jay's kwami, that is a good sign. Now, are we going to waste time or find a certain cat?"

I really don't want to deal with Popp today, cant he wonder off for a little bit? From experience, the easiest way to shut Popp up, is to set times give him what he wants. "Fine." Popp flew into the my jacket pocket, before we left the library. Once outside, I found an alley and ducked inside. "Popp, Explosion Bamboom!" Once Popp was sucked into the miraculous, I was Panda Mime. "Time to call a cat." Taking out my nunchucks, I pressed the button for the hidden screen to come out. While I may have been calling Chat Noir, my mind was still on Blue Jay.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Calex's POV:

I found a wounded bird underground of all places. Glancing at this bird, I checked her over for wounds. It appeared worst then it probably was, but that didn't mean she wasn't in pain. I quietly set to work, taking out the mini first aid kit we kept here and the chocolate cake I brought on the way here, with the sandwiches as well. "Calex?" A tiny voice asked. I turned around and waved to Pixie who came over at the sighth of the cake. "Yay!" All exhaustion drained out of her face the moment she saw her favorite food. Through several, happy, mouth fulls I could barely understand Pixie. "Emi..be..en....knocked...asleep...."

"Chew, swallow, then talk." Grabbing the kit, I made my way over to Emi, who was just waking up. "Hey, sleepy."

"Yo." Emi gave a sleepy smile, as she tried to wave, but then winced in pain. "Guess I'm a bit stiff from laying here." 

We didn't talk for the next hour as she slowly loosened her limbs and I tended to her wounds. 

//////////////////////////////////////

"So what are you going to do?" I didn't want to ask, but I had to. Emi has probably already started thinking of a solution on how to stop this latest villain. As her best friend, its my duty to stop her from takening everything on alone. I've known Emi long enough to guess her next action. She'll most likely want some time alone to think things over, forgetting that she's not lone. Even if she cant talk to me about it, she has Pixie and the other three miraculous holders to talk to. Well, maybe not Panda Mime. Judging by her expression from last night, their conversation didn't go well. "Stop over thinking." I gave her a light tap on the head. "You know this guy is to powerful for any lone hero or duo to take on. Remember, he challenged the four of you. Not one one two, four. Now, go find that panda, cat, and bug; while I do some damage with our families."

This was not going to be fun. My family was one thing, but Emi's siblings tend to worry about her. Their very good at hiding it from Emi herself. Heck, Emi doesn't even have to ask to spend the night at my house or verser, since they can just call me up at anytime to find out her where abouts. What they don't show to Emi, I get a front seat to. I'll never understand Aira and her brother. Why not just tell Emi how much they worry about her? I swear all three of them are strunborn and make things harder then they have to be. 

With a sigh, I called Aria back finally. Since Emi was suppose to help her sister after school today, I was worried about what I was going to tell her. Luckily, the photo shoot had to be rescheduled because of the attack. I had told both of our families earlier that school had been closed early, but that we were going to do some studying with several kids from school. You know to mak up for school being closed. Boy was I luckily that the restaurant wasn't busy, or else I would've had to wiggle out of that.

Aira was much more understanding then I thought she would be, having not heard from Emi most of the day. Turns out, no one was going to be home that night. Aira was spending the night at her office to finish up some work and their brother was staying at a firiend's place to study for an upcoming exam. Sweet! That means I can easily sneak Emi back into her house without having to worry about her siblings. Mine, however, was a different story. My sister wanted me to come home that nigh to be her 'taste testers again.Nope, not gonna happen...today at least. I can only espace her for so long. The last time I helped her, she had infused coffee flavoring with strawberry jam, and blueberry whip cream into one disgusting cupcake. Yuck! She only backed down when I told her how Emi was going to be left alone at home and that she had already spent the night at our place last night.

With that done, I glanced at the clock. Just after four, we've been her longer than I thought. The cafe we'd normal exit out b is sure to be crowded, guess we're going to have to go the long way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Emi's POV

My peaceful sleep was ruined by the some of something burning. Bolting out of bed, I dashed out of my room, heading for the kitchen. "Is everybo-" Not paying attention, I misssed a step and went rolling down the rest of the way like a log. Bam!!! My back slammed into the wall, rewarding me with even more joyful pain. Yay! "Sounds like she's awake." Calex said through a muffled laugh. I found him in the kitchen, tossing out something burnt and squishy. Looking around, I saw Pixie glancing out from her hiding place in a cabinet. "How's my birdie?" Calex smiled, dispight the smell of burnt mush flooding the house. "Dinner is ah, severed?"

"Eww, get that away from me!" I an to the other side of the kitchen with Pixie. "Pixes, why'd you let him into the kitchen?"

"He promised me a triple chocolate fudge cake." Pixie said, not at all ashamed at being bribed.

I rolled my eyes, Calex used his powers for evil. He knew my kwami couldn't resist his sister's cakes. "How is it your family own's a restaurant, yet you always manage to blow up my kitchen every time you cook!" I say, while walking over to the dining room table with the 'eblibe' food Calex some how made.

"My family won't allow me anywhere near the stove, so your place is the only place I can practice." Calex was busy scrubbing mush off the stove, while I ate. This gave him time to give me a lecture about not contacting him sooner or transforming to heal some of my injuries. No, Calex isn't worried about me. He knows that I can take care of myself and will ask for help...if I really need and have too. He just doesn't like being left out of the loop. Had I went somewhere else this morning, Calex would've been angry had he not been able to find me. We don't keep secrets from each other, well depending if they affect someone else or not. Other then that, we try to tell each other everything. Like how I'm Blue Jay.

"What did you think about the attack?" I asked, once he was done.

"I've rewatched the the video several times. I'll need more time to go through it again." Calex, like Alya, tries to keep up with the attacks on the city, by getting to the scene. This has helped me and Panda Mime many times. Calex will sometimes notice things that we don't. "But from what I could tell, he most likely is a Fake Holder."

"But there was nothing on him that stood out as being a fake miraculous." I thought back to the villain or maybe fake hero? With his dully grey suit. "He really didn't have anything extra on him, only that grey suit."

"I know, but I compared him with several villains both teams have forgot." Finished cleaning, Calex grabbed a plate and sat across from me. "We'll call him 'Grey' for now. First, unlike the akumaized people by Hawkmoth, Grey has no known powers other then strength, plus he didn't appear to be going after any specific target. Not even you or Ladybug. he never mention trying to take your miraculous or you to hand them over. Second," he paused to stuff several spoonfuls of food to his month. I ad yet to begin eating, warning if this 'food' to eat. Calex is like his sister, they both believe it to be a good idea to mix things that should never ever be put together. After several moments of watching Calex eat, I decided it was safe enough to eat."I'd have to say, Grey's focus changed once Ladybug arrived and then again when you came to help. While he didn't appear to have a specific target he did attack you both and never let up. In fact, I believe had he continued he would've been able to take either your's your Ladybug's miraculous."

We stopped the conversation there, and switched the topic to something happier. After dinner, Calex forced me to go to bed early that night. Even through school was canceled tomorrow, because of  'Grey', Calex pointed out that Blue Jay might still be needed tomorrow. I said nothing more, as I drifted to sleep listening to Pixie tell Calex about her favorite chocolate cake she got from the restaurant.


	13. Chapter 13

Alexei's POV:

""Where's Blue Jay?" Ladybug dropped down and landed in front of me. She looked better then she had on the video. It was rare to speak to Ladybug or Chat Noir alone. But I needed a better idea of what had happen and she was the only one who answered my calls. I had briefly gotten in touch with Chat Noir, he couldn't meet today but said he would check out the video. Hr was just as surprised to find out that that girls had went into battle alone. He didn't have much time to talk, so I couldn't figure out why he hadn't known about the battle either. After trying and failing to get in touch with Blue Jay, I gave up and decided to see if Ladybug could meet up. "The two of you are usually together. Was she injured more then she left on?" Ladybugs voice was full of concern as she spoke about my partner. 

I shook my head, wishing I could answer her question. "I don't know. My kwami tells me that since he doesn't sense from Blue's kwami, then they must be okay. I've been trying all day to get in touch with her, but she's not answering." I looked out into Paris' night air, wondering how best to keep it safe. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help. I've asked to Chat Noir and he didn't know about the battle until I called. We didn't have much time to talk, so I don't know how or why didn't know. But he said that he would check out the voice."

"At least one of us has been able to get in contact with him. I've trying all day was well, worried that something had happened to him." As often as Ladybug has rejected Chat Noir's flirting, she really does care a both them. The two of them started about three months before me and Blue Jay received our miraculous. A month before that, the faker, or fake miraculous users, had been terrorizing the city non-stop. Several fake heroes had been running around doing more harm then good for weeks, all at the same time. It took three weeks before we purified the last one, while battling new ones at the same time. We were still new to our powers, so there had been plenty of time when we missed our chance to get the item and timed out. Since then, we have learned to work together and to time our special attack better. "Sometimes I wish I knew who that cat was under the mask so that we could contact each other outside of being heroes."

"Why don't you?" I asked, then continued before she could get into her lecture about how we're not suppose to know each other's civilian identities. "I created an email that only Blue Jay knows and she did the same. We use it to email each other through the day to talk about anything really. Why can't you and Chat do the same?"

Of course, I already knew her answer. Her answer was a maybe, even through it was a risky idea. It was the only choice either of us had if we wanted a way to contact out partners in our civilian lives. She then explained what had happened at morning that lead up to the events that got her and Blue Jay injured. Ladybug had been worn up early by her kwami to finish some project for school. However, she got interrupted when there was a loud crash outside. From there she'd transformed and spent most of the morning swinging around Paris, chasing after him. Just before calling Blue Jay was the first time she'd actually gotten close enough to engage in battle. The rest is what I've already seen from the Ladyblog. "All of us need to meet up and soon, before he calls for us." Ladybug said, before tossing her yo-yo out into the night and swinging off.

I took off after spending several more minutes alone, trying to enjoy the peaceful night. Once home, I released the transformation and sent an email to Blue Jay.

To: Programer Gal

From: Young Actor

Subject: Worried

I don't know if your mad at me or what. Whether it's because of the other night or because I did not show up today. Either way, you can't ignore me...at least I hope you don't. I've tried calling you all day, I've been worried. My kwami says your and your kwami are okay, but I can't truly believe that until I've heard from you. So please, give me some sign that your okay. 

-P


	14. Chapter 14

Emi's POV:

I woke up at five a.m., about two hours before I normally do. Calex had slept on the floor by my bed instead of in bed beside me like we usually do since I was still recovering. Pixie was cuddle up in the shoe box we made into a bed for her. I was the only one who couldn't get back to sleep. I decided to play Bubble Witch Saga 3, since there was nothing else to do. What do I find, an email from that panda. 

Please, give me some sign that your okay.

The last line is what had gotten to me.

"What did the panda send you?" 

"AAAAHHHHH!" A random voice asking you questions, would cause anyone to fall out of bed screaming. I landed on something, 'oooaafff' a the same voice said. Looking down, I realized Calex was awake and under me. "Get off of me Ems." He flipped me off, then sat up rubbing his back. "Man, your heavy."

"As your best friend, I going to give you a three second head start before I make you regret that statement." I was already standing, giving me an advatage.

"I know your joking." Calex gave a nevous laugh, as he began to stand. "I'm your source of chocolate for Pixie." Now he was trying to bagrin with me. 

"You over estimate your worth dear friend. Your sister is the only one I need. Time's up!" I leapped forward, to tackle Calex, but he had sprint out the door.

//////////////////////

Two hours later, I had finally caught Calex and was currently sitting on him "What was that about me being heavy?" I pulled his leg back more, causing him to grunt in pain. "Your back is really comfortable, I'm just gonna stay here all day."

"Your lighter then a feather, now get off of me please." Calex asked, with his face buried in the carpet.

Pixie woke up and came to hover above us, "Shouldnt you two be working on how to stop 'Grey'?" Pixie rarly letured about my responsibilities as a hero, when she did it was serious. "You still haven't spoken to Panda Mime have you?"

"Pixs, it's barely seven a.m.. Can we get food and more sleep before we get serious?" I winced as I rolled off of Calex. Pixie was right through, I should've messaged Panda Mime before. That's just what I did as Calex helped himself with the kitchen to make breakfast. Yeah, I'm not going to have a safe, real meal until Aria gets home. Pixie went to watch Calex like I asked and would warn me should he attempt something truly crazy food mix. Something's like cream cheese and jelly sandwiches are okay, blueberries and peanutbetter sandwiches do not.

To: Young Actor

From: Programmer Gal

Subject: Hi

I'm fine.

P.S. We need to meet up with Ladybug and Chat Noir

I looked over the short message, wondering if I should say more. No, he only asked to know if I was okay. I reread his message and mine again, before hitting send. He thinks I'm still mad about the other day and that neither him nor Chat Noir showed up to help me and Ladybug. I hadn't really thought about it. While I am still upset about our decision from before, I'm more hurt that he didnt show up. I trust him and know that something important must've happened for him to not come. Knowing that, I still feel hurt and a bit let down.

"Emi!" Pixie flew into my room so fast, she slammed into me. "Calex is adding coffee to eggs." I groaned, not wanting to think about the horror that awaited me.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Calex's POV:

"A day off, is that really to hard to ask for!" Blue Jay grunted as she was thrown several feet off the ground. Emi was still recovering from yesterday and we had hoped there'd be no attacks today, giving her a chance to rest. That plan got derailed just after lunch when Pixie sensed a new fake. The girl was decked out in bunny theme clothes and accorsoeries, and called herself Bunny. Her only real power, turning things into carrots. Currently, we're inside a gaint carrot castle she's made in front of the Efftiel Tower. Blue Jay has been trying to get Bunny's carrot wand for thirty minutes now. Bunny just hops away or hides in a randomly placed rabbit hole. 

"Why aren't you being nice?" Bunny pounted, "We're both heroes who want to protect Paris, we should be working together." Bunny bounced back, as Blue Jay went to grab her wand. Smirking, Bunny waved the wand at Blue Jay, who dodged to the side. The orange beam missed Blue Jay and came towards me. Great, I can forfill my dream of becoming a living carrot. Luckily, Blue Jay's fan flew in-between me and the beam, blocking it completely. "Oh?" Why is Bunny looking at me? "You'll make a cute addition to my carrot collcetion!" 

Bunny began hopping towards me, giggling like a happy kid. I glanced around, hopping to find a hiding place. Nope, none. If I must become a carrot, I want to be known as the best carrot photographer. A carrot can dream, right? That dream was ruined when Blue Jay, kicked Bunny in the side, sending the other girl crashing into a wall. A wall that opened up a random rabbit hole, just in time for her to be sucked into.

"Come on." Blue Jay grabbed my hand,  dragging me to another section of the castle with her. Orange and pink carrots and bunny things decoratored the room. It appeared to be a playroom of some sought. "Stay here, I don't need my best friend being turned into a carrot. Goodness knows this attack alone has given you carrot theme horror dish ideas to make." I rolled my eyes, wanting to deny her statement. Ah, but I can't deny something when we both known how true it is. "Carrot cake with peanutbetter icing." I said, to mess with Blue Jay. She cringed as each word left my mouth. It had only been a joke, but the idea was becoming more and more applying. 

"Don't you dare."  She said, before her fan began to ring. She gave me one last look, before taking it out to answer it. "Blue," it was the Panda's voice I heard from my spot beside Blue Jay. "I'm outside this um....carrrot castle. She's got some gaint carrot maze, I'm trying to get through."

Blue Jay rolled her eyes, "Take your time. I'll be fine, by myself like yesterday." Sarcasm laced her voice, as she hung up before Panda Mime could reply. She let out a low sigh, taking a moment to calm herself. 

"So...how are things between you and pandie?"It came out like a joke, but I was seriously asking. I've observed their interactions with each other for months now. Panda Mime is the only other person besides me, Emi has opened herself up to. 

"Stay here," Blue Jay ordered as she left to found Bunny. 

Ignoring her order, I quietly snuck out of my hiding place and back to the center of the castle. "Where did you hide my carrot prize?" Bunny voice wasn't cute and innocent anymore, it was cold and distant. Leaning my camara around the corner, I saw the fight that raged. Bunny was backing Blue Jay into a corner. Carrots sprouted from the ground, making it differcult for Blue Jay to dodge. Where is that panda? I hated being helpless to help Emi. Watching my best friend get hurt during every attack is never fun. Emi only lets me come along to take photos for Alya's blog. I wanted to run out there and do whatever I could to help. But I knew Emi was be mad if I did and that this wasn't one of the times where I would be of assistants. Part of the problem of me being here was Panda Mime. If by some random chance Panda Mime was someone who knew me and Emi, he could easily put two and two together. Emi and I are always together. Everyone knows we help Alya take pictures for her blog, so if one of us is at the scene of an attack, chances are the other is not to far away. Which is true.

"Mimicry!" A voice cried out as an arc of air came rushing in straight for Bunny. Bunny ducked into a rabbit hole to dodge the attack. She popped out across the room moments later. Blue Jay used the timing to ready herself and attack Bunny. "Sonic Wave!" Blue Jay's attack  knocked Bunny's carrot wand out of her hand. Panda Mime grabbed the wand, then finished the battle with his Pandemonium.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Emi's POV:

Bunny had finally been returned into the rabbit loving thirteen year old girl she was. The battle had been physically draining for me, all I wanted to do was sleep now. But I knew that panda is going to want to talk. I waited while he checked on the girl, before heading for the museum. We'd have about two minutes to talk before our miraculous timed out. Calex would double check the girl, before leaving. That's one less thing to worry about. "There isn't much time." I said, sensing Panda Mime had arrived. "I only stayed to show you I'm okay." My back was to him, while I faced the late afternoon sunlight that shined down on Paris.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you since yesterday." Panda Mime stated. "You could've at least emailed me to let me know your still alive." The last part sounded like a joke, yet his voice held an hint of concern.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking on his words. "I'm sorry if my injuries prevented me from contacting you." I turned to face him, a bitter grin on my face. "Next time, I'll forget about healing myself and focus on making sure you know how badly I'm hurt." The words came out more bitter then I wanted. Then I thought, why? Why should I have to hide how annoyed and angry I am with him right now? We're partners after all, we should be able to tell each other anything, even with these masks hiding who we really are. Panda is always saying how he enjoys how truthful we can be to each other. Maybe it's only possible because of the mask. Would I have been able to tell Alya or my siblings what's really bothering me? No. I don't want to burden anyone else with my problems. Because that's what they are, my problems.

Panda sighed, looking as if he debated something within himself. "Can we put our personal problems with each other to the side for now?" He nodded, as if he had said the right thing. "There's some crazy fake holder out there, who chanegelled four miraculous holders. Either that guy actually has the power to back up what he said or he's crazier then the Mad Hatter."

It was my turn to debate with myself. A part of my wanted to stay here and find out why he had abandoned me yesterday. The other half didn't have a chance to argue, as my miraculous beeped, our time was up for today. "Fine, whatever." I turned, standing on the edge of the building ready to jump. "We'll call Ladybug and Chat Noir tomorrow and discuss this mess."

"Tonight." Panda's voice stopped me for a moment. "We'll call them tonight and meet up. This can't wait Blue." 

I rolled my eyes, "Tonight then. You call the cat and I'll call the lady. Meet at the top of the Notre Dame at 11:30pm." With those details, I leaped off the building.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Alexei's POV:

After my great meeting with Blue Jay, I went back home to find Mara waiting for me with Ilya. Mara was cuddled closer to Illya then needed, as they worked on their school project together. While Mara had her own textbook, she preferred to lean all over Illya and share his. The girl is worst then Chloe. Chole just plainly doesn't notice people prefer if she wasn't around. Mara knows not many people like her and find her very annoying, even Calex, yet she doesn't take the hit. Illya doesn't help much, since my best friend is blind to his popularity with girls.  I dont what to stay he's a dumb jock, but he is really bad at knowing when a girl is flirting with him. "Lovebirds," I called, suprising Mara as she jumped away from Illya. "Whatcha working on?" I plopped right in between them, making Mara glare at me. No way am I letting her get with Illya. She comes over enough as it is. She doesn't need another reason to come over more often. "The year project." Illya turned his textbook to me to show what they'd been looking up.  I pushed the book aside, not wanting to think about the mountain of work that was ahead of me.

"You haven't started yet, have you?" Illya poked my neck, trying to get a raise out of me.

I rolled my eyes, as I shoved his shoulder. "Can we not talk about school?" Inroging Mara's glare, I flipped on the tv. The news was talking about our run in with Bunny, nothing I needed to hear. It was more so just for background noise, while I thought over the last few days.


	16. Chapter 16

Emi's POV:

"You guys ever thought if someone could be attacked twice?" Calex randomly asked, as I updated my latest video game. The two of us have been relaxing for the last two hours, doing our own thing. People assume we always have to be doing something together. Not true. Forty percent of the time we're each doing our own thing, while hanging around each other. It's a nice change to our otherwise noisy day. We both may love photography, but we have other interest different from each other. I love designing video games, even short ones. Calex may not look like it, but he loves looking up different types of food and repieces. Lucky, he doesn't always have the chance to make them, I don't think my stomache can handle it. Everything we nice and quiet, until now. "Don't give me that look." Calex rolled onto his stomache from his spot on my bed, causing Pixie to fall off of him. "The bug and cat handle those attacked by akumas. While the bird and panda deal with the faux."

"Your point?" I turned around to face, Calex. He needed to see how not into this conversation I am. But, my best friend knows me to well. He continued to talk, more to himself, ingorning me. "Everyone who watches the new or reads the Ladyblog, know about Hawkmoth and the akumas. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been active three or four months longer then you and pandie. Long story short, no one knowns who is causing the faux and fake miraculous users. We don't even know how their created, unlike the akuma butterflies. Heck, we don't even know who is a faux until Ladybug or Panda Mime tries to purify them most times."

"Again, your point. Your only pointing out things that we already know." Calex likes to ramble alot when he's discovered something. Instead of it making him slip the details quickly, Calex as to start at the beginning and go off track a few times, before ever getting to the point. "Focus Calex, what are you trying to say."

"Right, my point." He stopped to think back on what he's been trying to say since the beginning. "I've stated before that the faux and akumas, while different, share several simlaries. I think the one behind the faux is also a miraculous holder and I believe their intensions aren't evil. It's just simply miss guided. Also, back to my oringal. I've been wondering if people could be attacked twice either by a faux or an akuma. That question still needs to be answered, but people can be attacked by akuma and faux. Pre-Historic from the museum was also Historia a few days later."

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"So your saying that people can be attacked by an akuma and faux?" Panda Mime asked, as three pairs of eyes stared at me. After my enlightening discussion with Calex, I talked with Pixie. She wasn't to helpful, saying that I should discuss things with the other miraculous holders first. "I'm just wondering how we've never thought of any this before. Then again, the other day was the first time the same person akumaized and fauxed."

 

"Let's go back to the possblibly of there being an sixth miraculous holder, who is using their powers for evil." Ladybug chimed. "Just how miraculous' are there?"

I shrugged, "This is something we should ask our kwamis."

"If they'll even tell us." Chat Noir added, with a nod of agreement from Panda Mime.

"I'd like to point out a theory."  I explained Calex's theory. The faux were normal people granted temparoy powers by a miraculous holder. The difference is that akuma victims are created from people with negative emotions only and usually target the person or people who angered or hurt them first. This is always their prime target, even with Hawkmoth trying to use them to get the ladybug earrings and black cat ring. Faux's rarely target one person specifically first. "Faux's appear to be created from a powerful wise or desire, either negative or positive. Bunny, was created from a girl loved bunnies. The worse thing she could do was turn things into carrots. Pre-Historic was created, because she was giving a tour and no one was paying attention because they were on their phones. I think one person even said muesums are pointless with the internet and technology. Which is why Pre-Historic wanted to change everything back to the stone age. While as Historia, she just wanted to share learning and history knowledge with everyone. If the one causing the faux is a miraculous holder, then they might only being doing to get a more powerful miraculous. Maybe to take down Hawkmoth for us."

For moment, everyone just stared at me again. "That's quite a theory, Blue." Panda Mime was the first to speak. "There no evidence to just assume this 'holder' wants a more powerful miraculous to take down Hawkmoth. He could be just as evil or worst. How do we know he's not trying to collect all of the miraculous?"

"You never give any of my theories any thought! Even when there right!" I stomped my foot in anger. Panda Mime always takes what I say as a joke when it comes to theories about our enemy.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, I just think we should take this with a grain of salt." Panda's voice was calm and gentle, which made me angerer. 

"Do you listen to what any of the faux say? Half of them are mentioning things like 'Give me your miraculous, for you have failed to protect this city.' Or 'We'll make better use of that miraculous." And 'Once I get your miraculous, we'll do your job for you.' Hello!" I shouted, "Any of that is a clue to why they want our miraculous'. What do the four of us do? We protect Paris."

"Blue Jay does have a point." Ladybug chimed in to stop us from arugering any more. "Faux seem to have more in common with us miraculous users then the akumzed villains Hawkmoth creates." She paused for a moment, "However, this is not enough evidence to suggest everyone can be turned into a faux or akumzied. Or that the person creating the faux has a miralcous."

"Or that they want to use our miraculous to take down Hawkmoth." Chat Noir added.

I looked around them in disbelief. Yes, this was a crazy theory. But no one even gave it some real thought that we should at least keep an eye out, if not look into it. If I was Emi, I'd be walking away right now, wanting to prove them wrong. But I'm not Emi right now, I'm Blue Jay. Even if I wanted to storm off, that wouldn't solve anything. Things are already tense between me and the panda, I don't want the same thing to happen with the bug and cat. With a sigh, I thought it time to get to the real topic. "We'll discuss this later. For now, there's the problem with 'Grey'."


	17. Chapter 17

Emi's POV:

"Looks like we'll have to invesgate by ourselves." Since the theroy was mostly Calex's to began with, he was more willing to help me invesgate more into it then the others. "We can start by going back to the sence of the four most resent akuma and faux attacks." School had been reopened, which had changed our plans. We had planned to begin our investagtion this morning, but school came first. That didn't stop Calex from rumbling off ideas of possbile places to go back too.

"This would be much easier if a certain kwami would help." I glanced into my open jacket to Pixie was was getting cookie crumps all over my clothes. The little blue bird-like creature paid me no mind until she took the last bite of her cookie. "Sorry Ems, you know I can't tell you any more."

I rolled my eyes. "Because there are certain things I have to discover for myself, so that I'm actually prepared for that knowlegde." It was the same old speech she gives anytime I ask her questions about the other miraclous. I'm lucky she told me about Panda Mime before meeting him. Heck, she didn't even let me know about Hawkmoth, Ladybug told me about him. "You would be the one little bird who doesn't want to tell people anything." I gently poked her on her head, as she took out another cookie to eat. Where is she storing all of these snacks?

"Don't blame the kwami." Calex smiled, "She's just doing her job. Which makes this more fun for us!" 

"You still haven't grown out of your Nancy Drew faze?" I groaned, remembering the last time this happened. "You are not dragging me all over Paris every night again!" Pinching his cheeks, I pulled them for several long seconds to make my point.

Calex pushed my arms away, "Hope you've caught up on your sleep." He gave a knowing look, before dashing away. 

"Calex!" I didn't bother trying to catch him. As his best friend, I knew how to catch him off gurad later to deviler pay back. Instead, I decided to use the moment to enjoy the scencery around me. Over the past few days, I havent been able to use my camara. Growing up, my parent thought my siblings and I to see the hidden beatuy in the world. Brother was never insterested, only going along with it to make our parents happy. Now that he's in college, he's chosen a different major then photography. Mom and dad were supportive, wanting us to do what made us happy over everything else. I think they only shared their love of photography with us to show us that there is beauty and good in everything, you just have to look for it. 

Maybe they were right. In the darkest of moments, one has to continue to search for the light.

"Emi, your going to be late." My kwami's cheery voice brought me back to reality. She was busy eyeing my camara, eager to play with it. "You can't be Blue Jay in detention." Ah, Blue Jay. Lately, I've found myself being Bue Jay more then Emi. Which leaves little room for photography or updating my online games. I was just being to enjoy myself. Putting the camara away, I sprinted down the street in hopes of making it before the final bell.

***********************************************************************************************

School was a buzz with gossip reguarding Ladybug and Blue Jay's battle. Everyone was on their devices, rewatching the battle and look at the Ladyblog and Blue Jounral for any updates. Alya's voice could be heard through the halls from the small devices. "It has been less then a week since the battle, that Ladybug and Blue Jay nearly lost. Since then, the pair have been seen battle new threats with their repective partners."

"You should give Alya an interveiw." Pixie chimed from my pocket. "While taking Grey down is our main concern. Reasurring the public is also important."

I groaned, "Can we not talk about Grey? I just want to be a normal student for one school day. No more mircalous talk." 

Pixie giggled, "Oh Emi, your were never normal to begin with." Was I just insulted by my kwami? I don't know how I should feel about this.

"Emi, who are you talking too?" Behind me, Illya and Alexei stood watching me with confused grins. Great, Illya just had to see me talking to myself. Note to self, remind Pixie to be quiet when alone in public. "Have you given any more thought to my request?" This question caught me by suprise. I'd completely forgotten about Illya asking me to do the photoshoot for Noble.

"Um...sure?" I strummered, not realizing what I'd just agreed too. It was a dream come true, doing a photoshoot for my favorite group and being friends with someone famous. Oh, how I wish I could tell Calex. Techally I could. We are best friends and tell each other everything, and I do many EVERYTHING. But have we an unspoken agreement about sharing information about other people, espically if that person asked one of us to keep it a sercet. Bad side is that we know each other, so actually keeping the other from knowing one of has a sercet is next to impossbile. For example, Calex can't look me in the eye when he's trying to hide something from me. I'll know he has a secert, even call him out on it. But rarely will I ask what it is, since if it was something he could tell me, he would've told me already.

"How about this weekend?" Illya was still talking, as I had spaced out.

"Sounds good." I said, without knowing again what I was  agreeing too.

"Thanks!" Next thing I know, Ilya is bear hugging me for some reason. "You've saved us. I owe you one." Letting me go, he said. "I'll text you to finalize everything." With that, he left a confused Alexei and me behind.

"What was that about?" Alexei asked. 

My reply was a simple shrug. "We should get to class." I left Alexei there without waiting for a rely. Class would start soon and I needed to from Calex to deliver some pay back.

*********************************************************************************************

Morning classes had ended with teachers giving out more homework to make up for school being closed the other day. Instead of going to the restaurant for lunch, we're going to a nearby cafe to get started on some assignments. "Now we have an excuse for not going to the restaurant." Calex would prefer homework over working a lunch rush.

"Speak for yourself." I groaned, dredding the awaiting pile of homework that had to be done. 

Calex  went to order for us, while I found a seat. This cafe is a hidden little gem, about two blocks away from the school. Only a few students come here, since the place isn't well adverstied. This works out for us, since it gives us a quit place to study and talk. 

"Don't look so down, it's not that much homework." Alexei stood beside the table, smiling at me. I groaned, not wanting to talk to anyone who didn't have food.

"Be nice." Pixie whispered. The blue jay kwami is always giving advice like this. Pixie is often my voice of reason, encouraging me to things I don't want to do. Like being nice ot Alexie when I'm annoyed and hungery. "Emi." Pixie said, warning me that I will regret it if I don't listen to her.

"Hello Alexie, how are you this fine day?" I grunted, while taking out my textbook.

Alexie stared at me, eyes wided as plates. "Are you feeling okay? You never say more then two words to me."

"Everything is great. No need to worry." Man, where is Calex with the food? The boy doesn't usually take this long and it's not like the place it really busy. "Did you need something? It's not like you to be without Illya."

Alexie's smile dropped, "He's trapped with Mara and Chole for lunch." 

Several moments of silence passed, before Pixie began poking me in the side. "Say something, this silence is awkward." 

Sighing, I looked up from my work to find Alexie staring at me. "Why do you hate me?" He asked, before I could spoke first. His question threw me off guard, it's unlike he to be so direct. Now is not the time for me to be answering a question like this. How do I put it? I don't hate Alexie, but I don't like him either. He's kind of like Chole, unlike everyone else, I couldn't careless about the mayor's daugther. My sister has done several photoshoot as the mayor's hotel. I, on the other hand, rarely have any interaction with the spoiled brat. Just because I don't care about her,  doesn't mean I'm blind to how she treats everyone who isn't Adrien or Illya. Yes, she can be kind to other people besides Adrien.

"Order up!" Calex scared us both, by dropping a tray filled with food onto the table. "Let's eat!" He dropped into the open chair beside me and began eating, not even offering us any. My entire lunch was spent trying to get food without Calex accidently eating my fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

Emi's POV:

"I told you this was a bad idea!" I ducked under a table, avoiding the army of pizza trying to tackle me. 

Calex peaked over from his hiding spot around the corner. "You said Alya's been asking for more Blue Jay pics. This is the best way to get them." He snapped a quick photo of me hiding under a table covered in pizza sauce. 

"Not when it's an akuma! Seriously, we can't even cure them!" A pizza managed to find my hiding spot. The little thing grabbed onto my leg and began climbing. "You better not give Alya any embarrassing photos!"

"What's the big deal? You've helped Ladybug and Chat Noir several times. This isn't your first akuma rodo." Laughing, Calex snapped several more pictures, before he was over run by a swarm of pizzas.

Several pizzas made their way over to me and began surrounding any ecaspe routes. "Don't you just love my pizzas!" Standing on top of a table was Pizzeria, a pizza chef who recived a bad review from a food critic. "All I wanted was to share my love of pizzas with the world. But that critic gave me a bad review just because he doesn't like pepperoins! How is that fair!?" Rising his arms, he summoned more pizzas from the kitchen. They marched in formation towards the door. "The world shall love my pizzas or become pizzas themsevles!" This akuma love pizza a bit to much.

Taking out my fan, I began waving it fainticly at the pizzas. The fan created a gust of wind just big enough to push the pizzas away from me. Freed, I turned to Calex and repeatly waved the fan until all of the pizzas had been blown away. "Come on, we've gotta keep them trapped inside the store." 

Calex nodded, "I'll head to the kitchen and turn off the oven." 

"Seriously! This is not the time to be thinking of food!" Calex has been known to sneak off in the middle of a battle to find something to eat. I'm not kidding. Calex get's hurgrey at the worst times. He once paused a two hour argerment with his sister because he was craving a sandwish. "Of all the times for your stomache to growl."

Calex rolled his eyes, unamused. "Ems, he's been using the turned on oven to summon more little pizzas. I saw them coming out while you were being overrun. Theroically, if we turn the oven off, he can't summon an more pizzas."

I blinked for a moment, realizing what he'd just said. "Oh, okay!" I said happyily, finally having some good news. All I wanted after school was to enjoy some pizza and chat with Calex. Sure we see each other everyday and spent most nights together. But a gal can still want some quaility time away from school, people, and home with her best friend; can't she?

Pizzeria ingored us, as his pizza army made their way for the front door. Taking out my fan, I summoned my only attack in hopes of trapping the pizzas inside. "Sonic Wave!" Engery gathered into the fan, rapidly building up to the point of going out of control. The thing about the Blue Jay miraclous is that it's attacks are diffcult to control. The attacks aren't meant to be used solo, it's meant to strengthen the attacks off other mircalous users. I've been practicing to get better control of the raging winds Sonic Wave summons. So far, I can hold the attack for a total of ten seconds after summoning it, eight more then when I first became Blue Jay. Ulmately, I want to have better aim if not full control over it. 

Pressureized wind flew out from the fan the moment I swung my wrist. It whirled around the building, like a tornado, picking up tables, chairs, and more. The pizza army also got swept up in the gust, before being dropped off in a messy pile in the far corner of the restaurant. The whirldwind didn't settle down, until it plopped all the objects it collected in front of the door. 

 "You can't stop me from sharing the glory of pizza!" Pizzeria randomly pulled out a mini canon that fired pizza sauce and topping. He fired all over the place, not really aiming. I tried getting close, only to dodge a pile of cheese and sauce coming in my direction. This contiuned for four mintues before my miraclous beeped, signaling only one minuted reminded.

"Do any of these pizzas come with fish?" Chat Noir was causally laying on a table, randomly appearing out of nowhere. 

"Not now, Chat." Ladybug stood next to him, appearing unamused by his jokes.

"Oh come on m'lady. You've gotta admit, it's a fair question for a cat." Chat Noir hopped off the table, taking his staff out to engage Pizzeria.

Ladybug took out her yoyo, not answering her partner. "We'll take it from her Blue Jay. Thanks for keeping him here."

"Careful of his topping canons, they'll stain your hero outfits." Taking their arriving as my cue to leave, I dashed into the kitchen. Calex had hidden himself in a supply cloest, not wanting Ladybug or Chat Noir to see him. I ducked inside with him, letting my transformation drop.

Pixie fluttered out of the bracelet looking bluer then usual. "Too much pizza." The little kwami wasn't the biggest fan of pizza or most of the toppings it came with. Her expressions towards pizza were always cure and funny. 

The three of us remained inside the closest until the battle was over and we heard Ladybug speaking with the deakumaized chef.

***********************************************************************************************

"We need to find something soon." I flopped onto my bed, annoyed over what's happened in the last few days. 

Since the appearance of Grey almost a week ago, he hasn't reappeared. But there's been a raise in akuma and faux attacks. The city has been attacked four times a day, two akumas and two faxus. We've doubled partols each night, with one member from each pair going out each night. All the recent attacks have left no room to begin our decetive work. Even Calex is worn out and he doesn't have to fight. He's been supporting me more from behind the scene. With his help, I haven't had to worry about explaining where I've been. He's even been doing some of my homework so that I can catch up on some sleep.

"Well, it won't be today. You have to do the Noble photoshoot. Which you failed to mention how you got it." Calex raised a questioning eyebrown.

I shrugged, knowing he wouldn't press the subject. "I wish you could come with, but you wouldn't be able to keep this a sercet for long. Mr. Big Mouth." Relucaduatly, I grabbed my camara bag and headed for the door. 

"Are you sure you should leave Pixie behind?" Calex asked, concerned with my choice. Pixie's been transforming me twice a day, with barely anytime to rest. I was beginning to worry, because Pixie hasn't been her usual hyperactivate self. If she came with me, I know she wouldn't get any rest. Pixie has been extra alertive anytime we leave the house, wary another akuma or faux might attack. 

"Yes," I said, as Calex walked me to the door. "she needs to rest. I don't care how many chocolate things she eats. That only recharges her enough for me to transform, Pixie's body needs to recharge as well." Before leaving, I gave Calex my location should he need to bring Pixie to me. When she wakes up, Pixie isn't going to be happy that I left her. Oh, well. This is our first time being apart since becoming partners five months ago. 

***********************************************************************************************

Mircale Enteriament, the agnecy that manages Noble, headquarters is located near the heart of Paris. The thirty-mintue bus ride gave me time to reflect over everything that has happened. Over the course of two weeks, I've gotten into a huge fight with Panda Mime, Grey appeared, oh and the increased attacks in the ctiy. Yup, it's been a good few weeks. Currently Panda Mime barely speaks more then nessacry to me. His emails have even stopped coming. I miss our easy-going friendship. Panda is the only person other then Calex to understand me, or so I thought. I understand his concerns and worries, but I don't want to be bother for him. I take the risks so that he doesn't have to. While I know I'm needed and vauled, Panda Mime is needed more then me. Should Ladybug, Chat Noir, or I lost our mircalouses, Panda Mime would be the only one able to stop Hawkmoth or anyone else with a miraclous. Ladybug's power is good luck and creation Chat Noir's is bad luck nad destruction. My Blue Jay's power is over sound waves and amilfying the powers of other mircalous. Panda Mime's power is over mimicing and nullfying the powers and attacks of other mircalous. In order of power; its Ladybug, Chat Noir, Panda Mime, and then Blue Jay. We have the four most powerful mircalous. If the Ladybug ears and Black Cat ring combine to grant a wish. Then the Blue Jay bracelet and Panda watch allow for the destroy and reshape realtiy on a whim.

"Earth to Emi, anybody there?" I found myself inside Miracle Enterianment's head office building. I don't know how long I've been standing here before someone called my name. Dazed, I looked over to see Knignt waving to me. "Finally back from daydreaming?" 

Honestly, I was about to fangirl until I remembered Knight is actually Illya. Hard to remember when Knight is standing before me, wearing a mask. "Um...Ill- I mean Knight?"

He chuckled at my near mistake. "Illya told me you were coming today. Thanks for agreeing to this and for keeping it a sercet. Illya said you and your best friend share everything with each other. It must've been hard keeping this from him." Knight gave me knowing look. 

"Huh." I said, trying to change the subject. "So what is the theme for the photoshoot? Illya never told me, no matter how much I asked. "

Knight only gestured for me to follow him. He took me to the top floor of the building that was resevre for VIP celebreties. There was no time for sightseeing, Knight ushered me into the studio where Royal was waiting with several staff. Unlike Knight, Royal's face wasn't hidden. Most of her hair was styled in a loose ponytail, her bangs covered the right side of her face completely. Today, her eyes were pink, which matched the pink hightlights in her hair. Like Knight, she was dressed causally in a hoodie and jeans. "This her?" Royal said when we apporached.

"Manners Royal." Knight sighed, "Emi is doing us a favor. Remember, she could've just as easily revealed my idenfity as she agreed to do this."

Royal snorted, "All the more reason you shouldn't have taken the risk." She contined speaking, as if I wasn't here. "What makes her quailified? We're turned away world famous photographers before. We're not desperate enough to hire some nobody with tacky make-up skills."

Knight was about to say something, when I strolled up to Royal's face. "I deal with enough queen bees at school. You've got nothing on the mayor's daugther. That girl has gotten seven people akumaizted. But that doesn't mean I'm going to put up with this." Taking out my cell, I showed her the one thing that would shut her up. "Photography is one of my hobbies, the other is creating online games. I keep track of certain gamer profiles. This one here is yours, if you don't stop talking. I'm going to delete everything you've got. You've spent about two-hurdred hours leveling up, would be a shame if it all got deleted."

Royal scrowled, before stomping away. Who would've thought Royal was just another Chole.

"So," I said, turning back to Knight. "What's the theme?"


	19. Chapter 19

Calex POV:

"Where's EMI!" Pixie zoomed up to the roof, where I sat doing my homework. "I can't find her anywhere!" Pixie continued zooming around, not listening to a word I said. When she flew into a wall, I caught her tiny body. "Calex, why aren't you panicing? Emi is missing! Something must've happened while I was asleep. There's no way she would willing leave me or you behind."

"Calm down Pix." I handed her a piece of chocolate. "Ems, is fine. She left you here to rest while she went to the Noble photoshoot."

Pixie nearly chocked on her chocolate, "WHAT!!!" She went into another of her incoherent rambles. Giving her chocolate may have calmed her for a moment, but it also made her extra hyper. This is why it took twenty minutes to regain her attention. Not that the kwami was happy after hearing everything. "Take me to her right now, Calex." Pixie tried to look sassy by putting her tiny arms her hips. It only made her appear extra cute. However, I knew she was serious.

"Calex!" My mom called, "You sister needs help doing inventory."

Saved by the mom, not that I like doing inventory. "Sorry Pixs, I'll take you took her when I'm done helping sis." Pixie pouted, but hide herself inside my bookbag. She knew that I couldn't refuse my mom's request without some kind of plenty. Which would come in the form of no sweets. Which would mean no chocolate cake or anything else from my family's restaurant for a while.

Every month, my parents have Sarah do intentory. The task takes most of the business day and half a night to imput. This is when Sarah does it because she likes to triple count everything. When my parnets do it, it only takes a few hours. Mom and dad have talked to Sarah about triple counting everything, they need her in the kitchen more then spending a whole day counting. Lately, they've been having me assist Sarah in hopes that I can quickly learn enough to do it on my own. Little do they know that Sarah and I have an agreement. I get to sit off to the side playing video games and not learning a thing, while Sarah gets to keep doing her happy fun job of counting. Why my sister likes doing inventory is a good question.

When I entered the storage room, Mara was there helping Sarah. "Hey little sis." Sarah playfully said. Most brothers don't take kindly to being called sis, I couldn't care less. Sarah wanted a little sister instead of a brother, while I want a big brother instead of a sister. As kids, we'd aruge alot and wish of a different sibling. We orginally began calling each other sis and bro to annoy the other. Over time, it became a joke and term of endearment.

"What can I not help with, bro?" Ignoring Mara's presence, I walked over to help Sarah with the boxes she carried.

"Sorry, Kals. Mom and dad have caught onto our argeement. Mara is here to make sure you learn something and I don't 'take forever counting'." Sarah dropped a box onto the floor to look through it.

"Aunty and uncle said I'm in charge." Mara proudly held up the clipboard that held the intenvtory list. "If neither one of you listen, I'll give a bad report. Then you'll both be in major trouble." 

Sarah doesn't care for Mara one way or the other. For the most part, Mara stays out of Sarah's way. But there are times when Mara says and does stuipd stuff that even Sarah can't ignore. "Listen hear you little muppet." Sarah walked over and snatched the clipboard from Mara. "Your only duty is to make sure Calex helps and that I don't triple count everything. That's all you have to do, nothing more or less. Get in our way and I'll tell mom and dad about you giving away free food to all the cute guys that come in."

Did I mention Sarah has a way with people? Sarah doesn't like being blackmailed or told what to do. Only mom and dad can do that. "Yes." Mara said, pouting like a little kid. 

"Calex," Sarah turned her attention to me. "Count everything in these boxes." My sister can be very demanding and foucsed. Once she sets her mind to something, she won't stop until her goal is complete. This has allowed her to execl at online school. Sarah is in eleventh grade, but choice to attend online school, so that she could help out more with the resturtant.  "Now Calex," Sarah shouted, regaining my attention.

Pixie's going to have a long wait before I'll be able to take her to Emi. Maybe Emi will be done before I am. Hopefully there won't be a faux attack.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Royal you royal pain!" I shouted, after Royal dropped my camara into the trash can....again. Four hours of taking photos and dealing with Royal's regal attudute and I was about ready to blot. Royal has no filter nor does she know how to shut up. Every single word from her mouth is either a critcie or rude remark. Mara I can put up with, she doesn't speak much to me. Chole, I can even stand to be around. Royal, I'm about ready to find her real identiy and expose her. "I've put up with you for Knight's sake. But now, I'm done!"

"What are you going to do? Wince? Begging Knight for help?" Royal laughed and flipped her hair. "Face it, your photos are worthless and you've wasted our time."

"Royal!" Knight said, "You need to stop. Emi is taking time to help us. Do you want this photoshoot to be a success?"

"No." Royal said, before leaving the stuido.

 "Let me go Knight, I'm going to teach her a lesson!" I tried to run after Royal, but Knight's gripped on my waist prevented me. "First I'm going to detele all of her game data, then I'll find her true identiy and expose her for the brat she is."

"Calm down Emi." Knight threw me over his shoulder, like a stack of pototes, and carried me out of the studio. "Keep wiggling and you'll fall." He joked, as he took me into another room. This one appeared to be a louge. Therer were chairs and a couch that surrounded a flat-screen, with several gaming systems hooked up.  A snack bar was set up in the back with a dining area off to the side. The back of the room even had a dance floor. 

Knight tossed me onto the couch, before leaving. "Stay here and calm down."

Frustated, I screamed into a pillow. Royal really is a piece of work. To think I use to like her, then again I didn't know what she was really like. Maybe I need to reevulate idols that I like. "My camara!" Yup, in my self-reflection, I completely forgot to grab my camara. "Not like I know how to get back to the studio on my own." I flopped back onto the couch and waited for Knight or Illya's return.

***********************************************************************************************

"Can't you do anything right!?" Royal screamed at her personal stylest. After leaving the photoshoot, Royal decided she wanted to go into the city. For that, she would need a different look. The last thing she wanted was for people to regoize her on the street. While only three people knew who she was outside of Royal, there were some perks to being an idol. A relaxing day shopping in Paris' famous stores as Royal allowed her to purshuse new clothes before they were revealed to the public. Without the Royal persona, she could still shop in those stores, she just wouldn't have access to the never before seen fashions. Which brought her back to why she had gone to her stylist. "Do you want people to regoize me easily as Royal?"

The poor styilest had been Royal's three new styilest in a month. She had been exicted to work with her favorite idol at first, but after three weeks of being yelled at and Royal displeased with everything she did, she'd had enough. How she wanted to speak up against Royal, but she didn't. Deep down, she just wanted to please Royal and wear one of the outfits and designs the styilest picked out at least once. "I'm sorry Ms. Royal. Let me pick something else out."

"Don't bother." Royal crossed her arms. "I'll find something myself. Your fired." Royal said nothing more as she randomly grabbedd clothes and stormed out.

"No....no...." The stylest fell to the ground discouraged. She couldn't lose this job, her dream job. She'd worked long and hard to get to this point. All she wanted was share her love of fashion with the world. At first she wanted to be a fashion designer, but wasn't creative enough to create her own uquice clothest. When it came to clothes that others had made, she had a kean eye for styling uquice looks that both stood out and appeared natural for the person wearing them. 

She had gotten this job with help from her college proffoser. Now, she'd lose the job in less then a month. What was she to do now? Her dreams had been crushed in a heart beat and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Do you wish to continue your dreams?" A voice said, "Do you wish to share your fashion knowledge?"

She looked around the room for the source of the voice. "Yes, I want to prove to Royal and everyone that I know fashion. That I'm the best person to go to for new styles." She didn't know why she wasn't scared of the voice, only that she could trust it.

"If you are willing to make a deal, I'll grant your wish." The voice spoke again.

"Yes, I'll do whatever is needed to have my wish forfilled." She spoke the words needed to have her wish granted and a second chance at her dreams.

"Very well." The voice said, as a small bird flew into the stash she held. "Go forth and forfill you dreams and wish."


	20. Chapter 20

Calex's POV:

"Can we take a break now?" Mara asked for the fifth time in an hour. We hadn't been working long, when Mara began complaining. Sarah ignored her for the most part, giving Mara large boxes to count. "Sarah!!" Mara squeaked.

"Sis, could you put this back on the shelf?" Sarah ignored Mara again, giving only me her full attention.  Sarah had kept her word, she didn't triple count everything. This made inventory move quickly. The only bearable thing about inventory since Mara was here. I know she's my cousin, but the girl is annoying. So when Sarah left after handing me the box, I wanted to chase after her. How dare she leave me alone with Mara? Nothing good will come from this.

"Kals?" Mara called, sweetly. My nickname coming from her mouth sounded so wrong. "I have a favor to ask of my dear cousin." She batted her eyelashes, like she was flirting. 

"Yes??" I cringed, backing away from her. "Cut the act and tell me what you want." 

"You could at least play along." There's the bratty cousin of mine. Mara impatiently put her hands on her hips. "Your friends with Illya right?"

I rolled my eyes, already knowing where this was going. "No, Alexei is who I'm friends with."

Mara groaned like she didn't believe me. "Don't lie to me Calex. I've seen you hanging out with Illya, just Illya. So that makes you friends."

"No, it means I was waiting for Alexei with him. Alexei is my friend and Illya's best friend." I turned away from her, getting back to work moving boxes. "Kinda like how Alexei and Emi are alone together sometimes, that doesn't make them friends. It means they were both waiting for me." 

"Whatever." Mara sat on a box beside me, not giving up on this converstion. "Point is, you've got a connection to Illya. I'll need you to use that to put a good word in to Illya about me."

I nearly dropped a box on my foot laughing. "Two questions, what makes you think I'll help you and why should I help you? Also, weren't you being all buddy-flirty with Alexei a few weeks ago?"

Mara glared at me, "That was three not two. You'll help me because I'm your dear cousin and family helps each other. Also, Alexei is blindly in love with Emi to notice my flirting or any other female who isn't Emi's attention."

"Calex." Pixie's tiny voice interupted with my converstion with Mara. "Calex." Glancing around, I saw Pixie waving to me from the box I held. She's not a kwami, she's a little ninja sneaking around without being seen. "Emi needs me. I've been sensing the presence of another mircalous holder."

Sighing, I gave Pixie a nod. Which Mara took as a sign I agreed to help her. "Thanks cuz!" Happy, Mara sprinted away for a 'break' before I could correct her. A problem I'll have to deal with later, since there's a faux running around.

Pulling up the Ladyblog, I scrolled through looking for the location of the attack. Emi would most likely have been alerted to it, since our cells updated us through the Ladyblog and Blue Joural to any attacks. However, the Ladyblog held no new information, but the Blue Joural was blowing up.

"We're at the scene of the lastest faux attack. Someone calling themself the 'Stylest' has annocued her plans to refashionalies Paris before nightfall." Alya's voice filled the room, as the reporter's screen switched to the crowd gathered around Miracle Entertainment. 

"That's where Emi is." I said, making Pixie fly out the of the box in a painck. "Calm down. I'll get you to Emi." Grabbing my bag, I held it open for Pixie to fly into. Once she was safely inside, I dashed out the side door. It would take thirty mintues by bus to get to Emi. Thirty minutes of Emi not being able to transform. Well, maybe luck with be on my side today.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV

When Illya returned, I was still on the couch pouting. "Don't be like that Emi." He flopped down beside me, offering a shy smile. "Royal is like that with people she....likes?"

I gave him a doubtful look, making Illya blush. "Yeah, I didn't believe that either."

Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention to the bag he held. "What's in the bag?"

Smirking, Illya held it out of my reach. "Have you calmed down?" 

"No." I said, as I trackled him. "Let me see!"

Illya ignored my pleas, letting me wrestle him for the bag. We contiuned this for several mintues, until we both landed on the floor in a giggling mess. "You win." Illya announed between giggles. "Your prize, is a free lunch!" 

Inside the bag was a sandwish , chips, and a giant chocolate cookie. A simple lunch, but I'm a girl of few wants. Illya turned on the tv while I happily chowed down. My blissful lunch was intrupted by the a certain blogger. "Why's Alya on tv?" I asked, as Illya turned the volume up.

  "We're at the scene of the lastest faux attack. Someone calling themself the 'Stylest' has annocued her plans to refashionalies Paris before nightfall." Alya's voice filled the room, as the reporter's screen switched to the crowd gathered around Miracle Entertainment. 

"Isn't that the front of this building?" I looked to Illya confused. A faux couldn't be attacking here, there's no way. Right?

"Where is the royal pain?" A female voice boomed, through the cordoor.  "I have several new outfits she'll love!"

Illya turned the tv off, then dragged me into the closet. "What are you-" I tried to asked, only for Illya to put his hand over my mouth. "Hush." He whispher into my ear. His mouth was close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my ear. Illya placed one arm around my wasit, pulling me closer within our small space. My face became warmer, the more I thought about how close we were. If he wanted to, Illya could easily kiss me. Do I want me to?.... I wouldn't be mad if he did.

SMASH!!! 

The door to the room was smashed open, as someone began shouting. "You can't hide from the Stylist. It's your destiny to wear my trendy styles!" Stylist could be heard destorying the room in her quest to find Royal. Several tense mintues passed before Stylist moved onto the next room. 

"She's gone." Illya whispered, before releasing me. My body immeaddilty shivered, missing his warmth. "I'll take you to the back stairs, get out while she's gone." Grabbing my hand, Illya quickly lead the way.

"I'm not leaving you." I said, once we arrived at the stairs. "What's the point in staying here? There's nothing either one of us can do." Only half true. I'm useless without Pixie. The Blue Jay kwami is never going to let me out of her sight again. Hopefully Calex got the alert on the Ladyblog or Blue Journal. Currently, Pixie is with him, probably panicing that she was left behind. "Let's just out of here." Still holding hands, I started for the stairs.

Illya hand slipped out of mine as he gave a humorless smile. "Someone has to protect Royal. Knowing her, she's held up in the dance studio blocking out the world."

Sometimes I wanted to smack this panda. While I ninety-nine percent sure Illya is Panda Mime, I can't risk revealing myself just yet. "Blue Jay and Panda Mime will held this, it is a faux attack."

Illya gave me a werid look, "How do you know it's a faux?" My panda is to smart for his (and mine) own good. 

"Alya said it was." I quickly said, glad for once the reporter was on the scene. "She's rarely wrong on this kinda thing."

"Right." Illya said, before shoving me into the stairwell. "At the bottom is a door that'll lead outside." This was his last advice, before running off.

"Illya!" I shouted while banging on the door. How had he locked it that fast? As much as I wanted to go after him, the best way to help would be as Blue Jay. Speaking of Blue Jay, my cell rang with Calex's name popping up. "Hello? Yes, I'm safe. But Illya went off alone to save Royal. I'll explain later." I quickly told Calex. "Meet me two blocks away from the building."


	21. Chapter 21

Calex's POV:

Just my luck the area closet to Mircale Entertainment would be blocked off. How am I suppose to get there now? Not like I can just walk up and say 'My best friend is in there and I have a magic birdy-thing that grants her Blue Jay's power. Could you let me through, please?' Nope, not going to even think about that out come. "Calex?" Pixie whisphered from inside my bag. She quietly poked her blue head out. "What's taking so long?"

"There's a bit of a problem." I gestured to the police barrcoked. "Their not going to let me through. Think you could find Emi on your own?" Stuipd question, Pixie doesn't know her way around Paris. At most, she can get to and from Emi' house and mine and school. Other then that, she'll be lost and alone.

Pixie shook her head, "While I can sense Emi, it's not enough to find her quickly this far apart." She disappeared back into the bag , leaving me to sovle this problem. Addding to my problem, my cell buzzed with an update from the Blue Journal. Still no sign of Blue Jay or Panda Mime. The headline read. Some are wondering if the duo are trapped with Paris' other miraclous pair.  Undernearth was a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir getting trapped within a giant dark blue bubble. While there was no edvience the other team had been there, several giant bubble decroeated streets and buildings. Panda Mime could've easily trapped in there as a civilan.

"Is there anything you can do, Pixie?" I whisphered, not wanting people to think I was talking to myself.

Chewing on a candy bar, Pixie popped out. "Nope." She disappeared again into the bag.

"Look!" One of the officers shouted, as a figurer landed on top of a police car. Panda Mime gave a slight wave, before dropping down to speak with the officer. They spoke in low voices, not wanting to be over heard. "Understood." The office said aloud, before turning to speak with another officer.

While they were busy relying orders, I pulled my hood up and quickly walked over to Panda Mime. Emi's gonna hate me for this, but it's my only option. "Hey." I whisphered loudly, once I was in front of the closet blockade by Panda Mime. "Pandie!" I shouted slightly louder.

"His not gonna turn address you if you call out something so general." Pixie helpfully added. "Shout 'Tea for Poppy'?"

"What?" I asked, wondering how something so random would get his attention.

Pixie shrugged, "Don't tell Emi, but the kwami for the panda miraclous' name is Pop. I'm the only one who calls him Poppy, he also loves tea leaves more then I love chocolate." She smiled, encouraging me to try.

Sighing, I said. "Tea for Poppy!"

Panda Mime's head jerked up, as he glanced around. I shout the phase once more, before the panda noticed me. Waving, I turned and rushed through the crowd, not wanting people to see me speaking with a hero of Paris. Turning down a side street, I nearly ran into Panda Mime. "How did you know that would get my attention?" He asked, supsecion of me now. 

Pulling my hood further down over my face, I turned to muffle my voice. "I'm a friend of Blue Jay's." His eyes went wide with shock, before narrowing. "Don't believe me? ' Youngactor@gmail.com'." 

That was enough to send him onedge, as his grip tigthened on his weapon. "Where's Blue Jay?"

"Relax." I said. "We both want to help her and keep her safe." I held my hands up, showing that I wasn't a threat. "She's currently struck within Mircale Entertainment, without her kwami. I've been trying to get to Blue Jay, but the police blockade is preventing me from going any further. Pixie?"

Pixie flowed out of my bag, to hover in front of me. "Everything he's saying is true. Ask your kwami, we've known each other for a very long time."

Panda Mime didn't speak for several moments, as he just stared at us. Worried, I whisphered to Pixie. "Is he okay?"

Pixie giggled. "He's speaking mentally with his kwami." She then explained that since kwamis are magically connected to their mirclouses, when their parnters transform the partner is also magically connected with the micrlous. This allows the two to speak mentally with each other. 

"Pop wants to know why your not with Blue Jay." Panda Mime stated. "It's rare for kwamis to be away from their mircalous and partners."

Pixie glared at me, before answering. "Let's just say Blue Jay thought I should rest and get a day off." Shaking her head, she flew to sit on my head. "Could you get us through the police blockade? Blue Jay is trapped with the Stylist."

"I'll take you too her, it's the quickest and safest way." Panda Mime began walking over.

"Nope!" I took several steps back, not wanting him to come any closer.

"You can't take me Panda, you'll learn Blue Jay's identiy if you do." Pixie reasoned.

Panda Mime sighed, "And? He already knows who she really is." He glared at me.

"By mistake." Pixie explained, "Blue Jay trusts him with her life. They've known each other for years. While it's not ideal, him knowning has helped Blue Jay many times." She looked at me smiling, knowing how strong Emi's trust and friendship is in me. "Help us, please?" Pixie plead.

Panda Mime stared into space for several long moments before sighing. "Fine." Rubbing the back of his head, he began walking away. "Since you don't want me to know what you look like, I'll distract the police so you can sneak by." He didn't appear pleased. "You must be very important to Blue Jay for her to reveal her sercet to you."

If only he knew the truth, Emi had no choice but to tell me. I completely found out by mistake. There was nothing she could do but tell me the truth. Was I made she'd kept a major sercet from me? No, if anything, I was impressed. Since we rarely keep personal sercets from each other, Emi can never keep anything from me for more then a day. It's way she's not allowed to plan ever plan a surpise party for me. "Thank you." Panda Mime nodded in exknowledgement, before dashing off.

"That went well." Pixie smiled, beforer disappearing into my bag. 

"Sure." Panda Mime really is...something. He obviouslly cares for Blue Jay deeply.  On the main street, Panda Mime had gathered all of the officers towards the center of the blockaide. While the officers were busy, I snuck behind the blockaide. Once at a save distance, I called Emi. She wanted me to meet me two blocks away from Mircla Enternment. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Emi POV:

After Illya left me, I quickly made my way to meet Calex. Outside was surpisingly quiet, allowing me to arrive inturputed to our meeting spot. "EMS!!" Calexe ran up, panting heavily. "You owe me. Do you know how differcult it was getting here unnoticed? I had to ask your panda, who doesn't like me very much, for help."

Pixie flew over to me, the little kwami wasn't happy. "We'll discuss this later. For now, you need to transform."

Nodding, I held my waist up. "Pixie, Let's Soar!" Pixie was stucked into the blue jay miraclous, as the familiar sensation of tranforming began. My street clothes, were replaced with the black, blue, and white outfit of Blue Jay. 

"How do we get inside?" Calex asked, once I had finished transforming.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, I asked. "We?"

Calex held up his camara. "Yes, we. I didn't come all the way down here just to deliever Pixie. Alya has been bugging us for new Blue Jay and Panda Mime pic. This is the perfect time to get them."

"No, no, and oh yeah... No!" I refused to let him tag along this time. Him running into Panda Mime is bad enough, if Alya or someone else find Calex here, they'll begin wondering where I am.

Calex snorted, "It's less risky than any other time. We'll be inside the building, plenty of places for me to hide."

"Just let him tag along." Pixie said from inside my head. "It's better then letting him wondering around outside. What if the police see him? Do you really want to explain that?"

Groaning, I lead the way back to the building. "This is how I got out. It leads to the VIP area, there shouldn't be anyone there but Knight and Royal." 

Calex opened the back door, "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head, "I'm entering from the roof. Maybe I'll be able to find Stylist up around there or Panda Mime."

Calex wished me luck, before disappearing inisde. Once he left, I flipped open my fan to it's commication fuction. It rang for several seconds, before voice mail came up. "I've just arrived at Mircalous Entertain. So far there hasn't been any signs of the Stylist outside the building. Let me know when you've arrived." Where is he? He couldn't be to far, since Calex spoke to him. 

It doesn't matter through, I usually arrive before Panda Mime anyway.  Which I why I didn't wait for a reply, as I climbed up the side of the building and entered through the roof. 

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei POV:

"This is ridcoulous!" Running down a hall, I stopped as another pile of living clothes found me. Styilst main power was controlling clothes and other cloth materials. After helping Blue Jay's friend, I made my way to Mircale Entertainment. The building appeared to have been cleared of all staff and other employees. I worried that Illya might trapped inside. Knowing him, he's probably went after the 'royal' brat. "Popp, any ideas?"

"You've got powers, use them." Popp voice helpfully rang from inside my head. 

"You know what will happen if I do." Dodging to the left, I slipped pass the armes of a poka-dotted sweater. Most of these clothes were major fashion don'ts. From watching Alya's livestream, I've been able to piece together a theory. Styist continues to mention a 'royal' pain. 'Royal' pain is also Royal least favortie nickname. Royal has been known to be harsh with all staff, mostly her personal styliest. If they don't quit on their own, Royal fire them at some point. The newest styilest hasn't been with the company long and has gotten the worst treatment of all of Royal's styilst. Royal probably did something to upset her styilst. If so, we just need to figure out if Styilst has a faux or akuma possing her. 

My nunchucks rang, Blue Jay had left a message. She was hear and looking for me. Glancing behind me, the sweater was still stuck to the statue it ran into while chasing me. I used the moment to call Blue Jay, so answered on the third ring. "Where are you Panda?" She sounded neither happy nor upset, emotionless. "I'm currently on the roof with Stylist. She has a girl with her, I'm thinking it's Royal."

"I'll be right there." Placing the nunchucks on my hip, I found the nearest stairwell and made my way to the roof.

***********************************************************************************************

"How about this Ms. Royal?" Styist held up a purple and orange jumpsuit. "The purple will bring out your eyes, while the orange matches the prison look. A lovely outfit, for a bratty little girl."

Royal rolled her eyes, "Your fashion sense is almost as stylist I fired today." Even tied up, upside, Royal freely spoke her mind. She didn't care about the faux, Royal just wanted to forget about the lame photoshoot and shop. Was that to much to ask for?

Styilest face became red, she was fuming with anger. How could one person be so bratty? "If you won't wear my clothes, my clothes will wear you."

"Whatev-" Royal's voice was muffled by dozens of fabric entrapped her body. Styilst snapped her fingers, summoning more fabic to ensnare Royal. Fabic began radily wrapping around Royal, the girl was soon encased in a fabic conoon.

Blue Jay watched from behind a venting shaft. "Where is that panda? Royal won't last much longer." Seeing the situtiation only getting worst, she took out her fan. Opening it into a disk like shape, Blue Jay tossed her fan. The weapon flew threw the air, cutting the fabic conooning Royal. As the weapon circled back to Blue Jay, like a boomerang, she revealed herself to Styilst. "Let the girl, Styist. This isn't the way to forfill your dream."

Styilst gave a better laugh, "What would a failed hero know about dreams?" She snapped her fingers again, summoning her fabic begin wrapping Royal again. "Isn't it every hero's dream to protect? What have you done? Stopped a few akuma and faux? Give a few speeches and inspire hope?" Steillo heels clacked as Stylest circled the roof. "Talk me about dreams when you've forfilled yours!" Waving her hands in an arc, a stream of fabic dove at Blue Jay.

Blue Jay tossed her fan, slicing threw several rows of fabic. But it wasn't enough, more jetted out from the sides. Trapped, Blue Jay contiuced throwing her fan in hopes of destroying enough fabic to escape. "Need some help Blue?" Panda Mime dropped down from the sky, swing his nunchucks. The bladeless weapons acted as a sheild, protecting them from a frontal attack. "What's with the living fabic?"

Rolling her eyes, Blue Jay caught her fan. "It's Styilest power if you haven't noticed." The two held off the fabic, allowing themsevles to be cornced in the process. "We've got to get her mircalous. Or else she'll hurt Royal. Not that I blame here." She mummbled the last part.

Panda Mime gave a humorless laugh. "You'd want to hurt Royal to if she treated you the same way." Swinging the nunchucks, Panda Mime blocked the fabic coming from the left. "Royal is alot like Chole, she makes alot of people mad or sad. I'm suprised more people have been fauxed because of her."

Panda Mime's correct explaintion of Royal's personailty only strengthed Blue Jay's belief that Illya was Panda Mime. What would she do if she was correct? Currently, she was still mad at Panda Mime. (refer to the roof scene in chapter 8 to find out why). Sure, it's been several days since their disagreement. But they hadn't properly discussed it since then. Tensions were also building because of the Grey situtation. They had yet to learn more about him. Panda Mime nor Chat Noir explained why they never showed up to assist the girls during that fight.

"Your going to explain how you know this later." Catching her fan, BLue Jay ducked and dodged the fabic that got pass their defenses. "We need a plan, now!"

 

It was Panda Mime's turn to roll his eyes. "What's the point? Your still going to do what ever you want." It petty of him to bring up their agurement and he knew it. (again, refer to the roof scene in chapter 8 to find out why) But he wanted Blue Jay to actually stick to a plan for once.

Not wanting to deal with this, Blue Jay turned to her parnter. "Fine!" Fan in hand, she began charging energy into it.

Realizing what she planned to do, Panda Mime grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy! Use that now and you'll run out of energy. We can't waste any chances. Royal's still in danger."

Snatching her arm free, she glanced at Panda Mime. "Don't worry, unlike you I have a plan. Just be prepared to charge in behind me." Wasting no more time, Blue Jay summoned her attack. "Sonic Wave!" A wave of pressureized air cut through the fabic, creating a clear path to Stylist.

Blue Jay immedlaty charged onto the path, making her way to Styilst. Styist was to distracted with tying up a helpless Royal to notice Blue Jay. The bird themed hero snuck up behind Styist. Tossing her fan, she freed Royal as she yanked a sweater away from Styist. "No!" Stylist yellowed. Blue Jay only guessed the sweater was the mirclous from the way Styist had been holding it the entire time. 

"Panda!" Balling it up, Blue Jay tossed the sweater to Panda Mime. She'd just thrown it, when Styist's fabic ensnared her.

"Pandamonium!" Panda Mime actived his able, summoing a swarm of black and white moths. The moths swarmed the sweater, eating the entire thing. Once they cleared, nothing remained of the sweater. Like Ladybug's, Mircalous Ladybug, abilty, the swarm of moths circled the area, restoring everything that had been damaged. 

Meanwhile, Styist returned to her normal self. "What happened?" 

Blue Jay didn't wait around for Panda Mime. She made sure the girl was okay, then hopped off the roof.


	23. Chapter 23

Emi POV:

Everyone was talking about the battle with Styist at school the next day. Rumor was the woman who was Styilst, was offered a job at Paris most famous clothing brand, _____________. At least something good came from this ordeal. Surpisingly, no one realized Royal was the target this time. Which meant the royal brat's repution is still crystal clear.

"Where's Pixie?" Calex asked during lunch. "I haven't seen her all day."

Using my spoon, I pointed to my camara bag. "She's been in there all day, refusing to come out." 

"She's still mad at us?" Calex asked, as he took out his lunch. Calex's homemade lunches were either really good or very bad. If his parents packed it, we were always treated to delicous food and candies. When Sarah packs his lunches, there always something weird inside. She'll pack a ricecake and jelly sandwish. Calex believes she does this to mess with him. I think she does it to experiment with different food ideas.

"You have no idea." Pixie hasn't left my side since last night. I understand she's upset, but I want some privatic when getting ready in the morning. "She won't speak to me, not even to get some chocolate." 

"We'll have to worry about that later." Calex pulled out his cell. "This was posted this morning on the Ladyblog and Blue Journal." It was an anyoums post, declearing that Paris' 'heroes' were the real enemies. Their powers were the real source of the attacks on the city. "It's basically a long rant of how they should give up their mircalous." 

"How does this concern me?" While I should be worried, currently I'm Emi and not Blue Jay. "This is Blue Jay's problem. Emi has other things to worry about." Sometimes being a hero required me to put my personal life on hold. But there are just something that can't be put to the side. "My parents will be arriving at the end of the month!" 

Calex's eyes lit up. "Really? I can't wait to hear their stories." My parnets are famous photographers, which requires them to travel alot for work. It's why I live with Aria.. "Why do you appear paniced? Your parents rarely get a break to come home." 

Oblivous to my worries, Calex continue rambling. "Remember when they went to America? They were suppose to be working on a mazgine photoshoot. But they ended up meeting the owner of Maverel studios!" Calex and his love of all things comic and hero related.

"Hush." My hand over his mouth finally got him quiet. "This will be the first time I've seen my parents since reciving the Blue Jay mircalous. With everything happening in Paris lately, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my secert from them." While my parents were cool and gave us alot of freedom, they wanted us to be honest with them and responble. "How can I keep something this big a secert from them!? I can't even lie to them without laugh!"

"Calm down, Ems." Calex placed a comforting hand on my back. "We'll get through this togther. How long are your parenst staying for?"

"A week or two." My parents try to stay for at least a week, but they're work schudle is unpredictable. "Maybe longer or less." 

"We'll tell the cat, bug, and panda that your parents are  will be in town for a few days, so it'll be difficult for you to get away. But you'll still continue your heroic duties." Calex gave s bright smile. "You over think things. Sometimes the best answers are the simplest ones."

Rolling my eye, I pointed to where Pixie was currently hiding. "What's your simple idea for that?"

Calex laughed, "Easy. Give her alots of chocolate and hope she stops being mad." 

"Why am I friend with you? On second thought don't answer that." I spent the rest of lunch listening to Calex complain about having to fish inventory after school with his sister and Mara. Guess who's not volunteering to help? 

***********************************************************************************************

Emi POV:

After school, Calex immediately left for the restaurant. He wanted to get started before Mara arrived, hoping to get a lot done without her. The less time he had to spend with Mara, the better for everyone. Had I offered to help, Calex wouldn't be alone to suffer working with both his sister and Mara. We maybe best friends, but there are something even we won't do for each other. After dealing with Royal yesterday, I don't need to deal with another pest. 

Oh, silly me. I forgot Chole Bourgeo is also attends school with me.  The mayor's daughter was bullying Marinette . Normally Alya or one of her other friends are around to help Marinette deal with Chloe. 

"How dare you steal my Adrikins!" Chole's face was beet red. "He's suppose to go shopping with me this weekend!"

 Marinette backed away from an angry Chole. "I didn't do anything Chole. Adrin already had plans to hang out with Nino. Since Nino had to cancel, Nino suggested I go instead. It would be a waste of tickets otherwise."  

Suprisingly, Sabrina stepped between the two. "There's a simple way to solve." Emi was amazed, maybe she wouldn't have to intervine after all. "Marinette will just give her ticket to Chole." My mouth dropped to the ground. Sabrina truly is a loyal 'friend' to Chole. How foolish of her to believe Sabrina would do anything other then help Chole.

"No." Marinette gunched a small piece of paper to her chest. "Nino gave this to me. Why should I had it over to Chole?"

"Don't be a spoiled brat, Marinette." Sabrina crossed her arms, as she gave Marinette a disapointed look. "If you really didn't mean to steal Adrin from Chole this weekend, then you'll have no problem handing over the ticket."

  Marinette looked at her ticket, actually debating the sitution. "I didn't steal anyone. Nino said he made plans plans with Adrin last week."

"So you admit you stole him!" Chole pointed a finger in Marinette's face. "Nino canceled with Adrin two days ago. That same afternoon, I asked Adrin to go shopping with me. You just go those tickets this morning."

Marinette couldn't disgree with Chole's logic. Nino had given the tickets to her this morning, asking her to go in his place. Sure, Alya, probably had something to do with Nino's decision. But she wasn't going to give up the chance to spend time, alone, with Adrin. However, if Chole had plans with Adrin first, who was she to get in their way. "Can't you go shoppign with Adrin some other time?" 

Chole looked shocked, "If you really were friends with Adrin, you'd know how busy he is. His father rarely lets him out of the house as it. Do you know what a rare chance this is? And your asking me to give up this chance?"

"When you put it like that.." Marinette didn't get a chance to finish, as Chole snatched the ticket out of her hand. "Hey! Give that back Chole! I never agreed to giving it to you!"

Chole danced out of Marinette's reach, "It's mine now, loser."

Sick of rich snobs and spoiled brats bullying everyone, Emi snuck up behind Chole. "Thank you." Snatching the ticket out of Chole's hand, Emi gave a snug smile. "Here you go Marinette."

"Hey! That's mine!" Chole stomped in front of Emi. "Do you know who I am?"

Emi rolled her eyes, "Chole the spoiled brat Bourgeo. The mayor's only child. Oh how I pity your parents, being stuck with a brat like you for a daugther."

Chole's face became red once again. "You can't talk to me like that!"

"To bad, I just did." Emi lightly shoved Chole into Sabrina. "Let's go Marinette. If I wanted to spend time with a brat, I'd help Calex with inventory. At least Mara can hold a converation without sounding like hot air."

Emi dragged a confused Marinette away from school, leaving Sabrina with a raging Chole.  


	24. Chapter 24

Emi's POV:

What was I thinking!? How could I call the mayor's daugther a spoiled brat! After leaving school, I didn't stop walking until we were outside of my door. Marinette was silent the whole time, not protesting as we walked. My social live is over! Chole is going to make school a nightmare! Well more than usual.

"Emi?" Marinette's voice made me realize we'd been standing outside of my house for ten mintues. "Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't intervinced." Marinette shyly looked away as she rubbed her arm. "Usually Alya deals with Chole when she gets extra bratty."

Unlocking the front door, I allowed Marinette to enter first. "You should know, I'm not usually that bold Marinette. Espically when it comes to people like Chole." Tossing my bag onto the counter, I opened the frigde to look for a snack. "And I thought Mara was bad. Although, their both still better then Royal." 

"Royal? As in from Noble?" Marinette perked up at the mention of the famous teen idol. "You got to meet her? When? Where? How?"

"Calm down girl." Tossing her an apple, I grabbed another for myself. "All I'll say is Royal is a real royal brat." Realizing my mistake, I chose to let my answer be as vauge as possblie. "Moving on, where are you planning to go with Adrien?"

Marinette's quickly became apple red, as she squeaked. "Yo..you heard that? We..we're go..ing to an amus..amusement par...park." Anyone who knew Marinette would easily recongize she was going into Adrien crush mode. Truthfully, I think Adrien is the only one who doesn't know about Marinette's crush on him.

"Again, calm down." Placing a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk on the coffee table, I joined her on the couch. "You don't have to hide anything with me. I've known you've had a crush on Adrien for a while now." 

Instead of calming her, my statement made her blush more. "Did Alya tell you!? She promised she wouldn't."

Before she could continue rambling, I shoved a cookie into her mouth. "Alya hasn't said anything. Anyone with two eyes can see that you like him. Look at how your acting just because I said his name."

Marinette took a sip of milk to wash the cookie down, then took a calming breath. "Am I that obious?"

"You as obivous as Chat Noir is about his love for Ladybug." The cat may seem like a firlt, but upon closer obsesvertion, it clear how much he truly care for the bug. "Maybe that two of you can work together and help each other get your crushes."

Marinette's face paled at my joke. "Why would Chat Noir help me with Adrien? It's not like we know each other or anything."

I would have believe her words, if it wasn't for the fact that Chat Noir has saved Marinette several times and she even helped him capture an akuma. I pointed all of this out to Marinette, who just blinked. "Mari? Anyone home?" I waved my hand in her face. She didn't move, until her cell rang. She let out a loud yelp, fell off the couch, then answered her cell.

"Really?" Color returned to Marinette's face as she motioned for me to turn on the tv. "Turn on the news." She whisphered to me, then returned to her phone call.

Using the remote, I turned on the news. "We're live on the scene of the latest attack. Sources have yet to deteremine if this is an akuma or faux. The mystous male from before is back, this time battling a lone Chat Noir and Panda Mime. Civilizans are wondering, where are Ladybug and Blue Jay?"

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei:

"This is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon!" Jumping into a tree, I avoided the bike tossed in my direction. This guy, we've deicded to call him Grey (it's a name Blue Jay came up with), attacked right after school. I managed to lead him away from the school into the nearby park, but things went downhill from there. Grey blocked all of my attacks and countered with increblie strength. If it wasn't for the magic of my kwami and mirclous I don't think I would've surivived these attacks as easily. 

"Where are the girls? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Chat Noir landed gracefully beside me. He arrived mintues after I got Grey to the park. To two of us were really just buying time until Ladybug and Blue Jay arrived. Neither of us knew if this was an akuma or faux that created Grey. We didn't want to expand all of our power to get the item and discover it isn't a faux. The best course of action is to wait for the girls.

"How should I know? Don't they usually arrive before both of us?" Dropping out of the tree, I pulled up the phone feature of my nunchucks. The call rang for several seconds before going to voicemail. I quickly left a message for Blue Jay to get down here and bring Ladybug with her. 

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was doing his best to fend off Grey. Grey took all of Chat Noir's attacks without defending himself. Only attacking when the cat's guard was down. Sighing at how pointless this was quickly becoming, I jumped into battle once again. 

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Sorry, Emi. I've got to leave." Marinette ended her phone call, then grabbed her stuff. "Thanks for having me over and for helping with Chole."

Confused, I asked. "Where are you going?"

"To walk the bread and water the birds." Marinette quickly ranted before dashing out the door. 

Even more confused by her lame excuse, I followed after her. When I got to the door, no one was there. "Don't worry about her. Panda Mime needs our help." Pixie hovered beside me, tiny arms crossed. She still didn't appear to happy with me yet. "Let's transform." She said, waiting to be stucked into the miralous.

Sighing, I held up my bracelet. "Pixie, Let's Soar!" Once the transformation was complete, I made my way over to the park. Why didn't we know about Grey's attack sooner? This is the second time something like this has happened. Great, another thing to figure out. Calex is going to love this.


	25. Chapter 25

Blue Jay landed on the roof of a building that overlooked the park. Ladybug was with her, having run into either other on the way to the park. The two had just discovered their partners were battling Grey alone. Their partners had been doing what they could to keep Grey contained within the park. The battle wasn't easy, more so since neither one of them wanted to use their abilities without their respective parnters.

"Did you learn about this on the news to?" Blue Jay asked Ladybug. If Marinette hadn't recived that call (she still didn't know who had called her friend, probably Alya) she wouldn't have known Panda Mime and Chat Noir needed them.

Ladybug shook her head, "Partly, a friend of mine called and let me know." Realizing what she said, she quickly added. "Of course she doesn't know I'm Ladybug."

"Right." Blue Jay said, thinking of Marinette, then quickly brushing it off. Anyone could've called Ladybug. If people weren't panicing, they were trying to take photos and make calls, during attacks. "Any thoughts?"

Unforntually, Ladybug frowned. "No. Even if I use Luck Charm, I think the most it will do it tell us how to make Grey retreat for now."

Blue Jay wasn't happy with that answer, but it was better then nothing. "Let's do it!"

Ladybug was confused by Blue Jay's sudden change in attuide. "You do realize this is only a temparey soultion, right? Grey will be back."

Blue Jay nodded, "Yes, and right now a retreat is better then an outright defeat." She looked at the ongoing battle below. "Besides, we also have to reasure the citizens. We can't let them down. We have to protect Paris, even if it means retreating."

Ladybug didn't like that thought of allowing Grey to get away. But, Blue Jay was right. Currently, they had no way of defeating or getting close to Grey. "Okay." Nodding, she tossed her Yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" 

A giant rubberband in Ladybug's theme colors dropped from the sky. "Okay, that is truly random." Blue Jay said. Lucky Charm had been known to produce the wackiest objects, but this one was on a different level. "Are we suppose to hit him over the head, like in a cartoon?"

Ladybug stared at the rubbrband in confusion. "I'm just as lost as you are. I'll need a moment to think of a plan." Glancing around the park, several object lit up in the familiar ladybug pattern. These objects were connected to the rubberband somehow. Within a matter of seconds, Ladybug had a plan. 

"Any ideas?" Blue Jay asked.

Ladybug smiled. "Yup." She quickly outlined their plan and the use of the rubberband.

Blue Jay laughed, "Are you sure it will launch Grey far enough?"

Ladybug shrugged, "That's that's were you and Panda Mime come into play."

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Hey, Grey! Remember me!" Following Ladybug's plan, I got Grey attention. I would have to keep him distracted with Panda Mime, while Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir and got to work. "How come I wasn't invited to the party?" Tossing my fan, it scatched Grey's arm, stopping him from picking up a brench to throw.

"Blue Jay, where's Mi'Lady?" Chat Noir asked, not even five seconds after I arrived.

"I'm right here, Chat." Ladybug dropped behind her partner, surpising him. "No time for questions, follow me." Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him away from the battle. 

Panda Mime stared at their retreating figures in confusion. "Where are they going? We could use their help."

Rolling my eyes, I held my hand up to catch my fan as it returned. "Working on a plan. Our part is to keep Grey busy. Shall we dance?" Smirking, I bowed to Panda Mime like he was my dance partner.

Not knowing how to react, he shrugged and also bowed.  "I shall follow your lead, Blue."

Panda Mime followed behind, as I dashed towards Grey. 

A bad idea when he's using a tree branch as a bat. Grey swung his makeshift bat to use my head as a subtuto baseball. Panda extanded his nunchucks out, to swing like a whip. The chain part whipped around Grey's legs, making him stumble to the ground upon trying to walk. Flicking my wrist, released my fan to slice the tree branch in half. Grey let out a vicous howl at the sight of his 'beloved' bat destroyed.

"I think you've made him mad." Panda Mime withdrew his weapon than regrouped over to me. Together we ducked and danced away from Grey's rhino likr charging attacks. The big fool blindly charged forward, easily allowing us to sidestep him. He howled in frustation, still unaware of how flawed his charging attacks were.

A shrill whistle behind me, got my attention. Chat Noir was waving and pointing to something further behind him. Taking that as Ladybug's signal, I grabbed Panda Mime. "Hey, Grey Boy!" Panda's look questioned my sanity, as I hopped around like a hyper bunny. Who cares if he's thinks I'm crazy? If it can get rid of Grey, put me in a chicken suit. No really, please don't.

Panda silently ran with me over to the other duo's location. Grey charging behind us, encouraged us to pick up our speed. Clearing the edge of the park, Panda trackled both of us to the ground. We rolled a small distance, as Grey unknowingly assisted us in his capture. The big fool slammed face first into the giant rubberband slingshot Ladybug and Chat Noir made.

"Nice of you to drop in." Chat Noir's bad joke, had the rest of us groaning. Luckily Ladybug is here to shut him up. One look from her was enough to quiet him. Chat busied himself with making sure Grey stayed trapped.

"Now for the fun part." Unfolding my fan, I positioned myself being the slingshot. "Wanna assist? We're going to sent Grey flying into the river."

Panda Mime didn't this amusing like I did. "This is so cartoonie." Notice, he complained by didn't refuse to help.

On three, Ladybug and Chat Noir released the sling to shoot Grey into the air. Panda Mime backed me up with Mimic, adding extra sonic wind power to my Sonic Wave. 

Grey got a free lesson in flying, but we stepped the part on landing. Oh well, I'm sure muscle head will figure it out.

There were no time for idle chitchat, our mircalouses were beeping. A few words of 'thanks' and 'good work' and we were each off, headed in spereate directions. 

I landed behind an alley, letting my transformation drop. Pixie flew out of the mircalous into my hands. She looked at me with sleepy big eyes, silently telling me she's still mad with me. So I placed her in my bag, than stopped at a nearby candy store to buy her favorite chocolate frudge bars. This should be enough to reenrgize her and keep her mouth to busy to lecture me.

After a day like today, I need to relax.


	26. Chapter 26

"We seriously need to get both teams together. Grey's gone on three more rampages since last week." Calex sat at the kitchen counter in his family's apartment. He has the place to himself for the next five days, since his parents are helping another restuarant a few towns over. His older sister is out of town on a class trip, also for five days. Normally, Calex would temporily move into my house for those few days. But he somehow convince he's parents to let him stay home alone. This shocked everyone, since it's usually like pulling teeth to spereate us. Surpise, surpise. Calex wanted me to sleepover for the five days, instead of staying in my 'noicey' place. Guess it worked out, he's parents only agreed to him staying home 'alone' if I stayed over. Something about setting fire to the oven again. I don't know. But I am sure Calex might have set something on fire before. His parents literturally put a lock on the oven and stove. Yup, their serious about Calex not cooking anything.

"Between Grey and the other attacks, we're to busy and tried to have another meeting." Cuddled beside Calex, we reviewed last weeks footage of Grey's ramages. Alya had all the latest info on the Ladyblog and Blue Journal, makes our research alot easier.

"We can only do so much by ourselves. Your going to have to convince the others to consider our theory." Calex paused a clip to zoom onto Grey. Grey was battling the other duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Because of his tremblous strength, neither one could get close enough to attack. The battle played out like usual. Grey continuously attacking, putting the heroes on defense until someone came up with a plan to make Grey retreat.

"Pixie, what do you think about of this?" My kwami's still mad at me for leaving her behind the other day. She's ingoring both me and Calex, only speaking when nessacry. She's also been glued to my side non-stop. Like now, she's louging on my on my lap.

"I think all four of you are missing something very very simple." Pixie answered, before flying over to the slice of chocolate cake. "I'm suripsed none of you have noticed it." She took two giant bites and the cake was gone.

"Notice what?" Calex pasued the video to ask. "They've fought him several times, each time barely making it out with their miraclouses."

Pixie flew back over to hover in front of us. "It doesn't matter whether Grey is a faux or akumatized. Emi's mircalous will help solve everything."

"Can you please explain in more detail?" I'm cuious what she's noticed that we haven't. Even though she's aborsbed into the bracelet whenever I transform, Pixie can still hear and see everything I can. This allows her to provide advice during battle.

Pixei shook her head, "I can't give you all the answers Emi. There are somethings you'll have figure out for yourself. Espcailly if you want to unlock more of the Blue Jay's powers."

"More powers?" Calex and I said in unsion.

By the look on Pixie's face, she's probably just revealed something she shouldn't have. "Remember what the Blue Jay's mircalous' real power is." She zoomed into my jacket before we could question her more.

"What do you think?" I asked Calex.

"She knows something that could help us end things with Grey once and for all." Calex honsetly answered. "Normally I'd say we should press for more info. But since it's Pixie-"

"She has a reason for not telling us." I finished for him. Pixie wouldn't keep something a sercet that could stop a faux or akumaizted person without a good reason.

"What did she mean by 'real power'?" Called asked. 

"Each miraculous has specific ability." I explained. "Ladybug has creation and Chat Noir has destruction. Panda Mime's is nullification." Pixie befirly explained the others' powers and abilities to me a few weeks after I recived my mircalous. She also explained why Ladybug couldn't stop the faux, there's nothing to purfiy. Whereas Panda Mime's mircalous can nullify the abilites of others, including other mircalous holders. This small detail helps to support Calex's theroy that the one creating the fauxs could be another mircalous holder.

"Than what is Blue Jay's ability?" Calex asked. "Sonic Wave is a powerful attack, but what execptly is it?"

"That's simple. It...." I started to explain, but than realized I didn't truly know what my mircalous' ability is. "I'm not really sure. Pixie's mentioned before it can amplify the powers of others, including other mircalous. But Sonic Wave doesn't do that. All it does is release a powerful wave of pressureized wind."

"Well, you better figure it out fast." Calex turned the volume up on his laptop. A live video played on the Ladyblog. It showed Grey rampaging through town, shouting something. "Grey's challenging all four of you."

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"Check this out." Mara shoved her cell into our faces. The small screen showed Grey destroying the town, again. "This is the final showdown. He's calling both teams out. We've gotta see this in person!" She quickly hopped off the couch and grabbed her bag.

"That's not a good idea, Mara." Illya got up after her. He appeared less than thrilled by her idea. "We'll be in the way if we go."

"Not to mention the danger." I added. "Grey's got some massive destrutive power. It's enough to keep both teams from getting close enough to attack." My ribs ached thinking back to our last encounter with Grey. Chat Noir and Blue Jay had been thrown several feet away, leaving me with Ladybug. Ladybug had gotten injuried earlier and wasn't in any condition to take more damage. I used my body as a human sheild to protect her. Needless to stay, I'm still recovering.

Mara crossed her arms, "That blogger Alya and the media are on the scene all the time. We'll be fine." She darted out the door, before we could stop her.

Illya let out a sigh, "That girl doesn't think before she acts." He turned on the tv in our livingroom to the news. The footage was shakey, since the camaraman and reporter ducked out of Grey's rampaging path. 

"Grey has returned once again and this time is offically issuing a challenge to both teams." The reporter explained. "Everyone's wondering, will this be the final battle? Until now, anytime Grey has appeared neither team has been able to defeat him."

I felt Popp moving around in my jacket. "Should we go after her?" I asked Illya, while patting Popp to get him to stop. Any other time, he'll be asleep and differcult to wake up. Now he's full of energy and trying to get out. Nice timing Popp. Wanna reveal yourself to my best friend and his family? That'll be fun to explain the mini panda I've been keeping sercet.

Illya sighed again, "What choice do we have?" The look he gave wasn't one of annoyance, but worry. "Calex might not like Mara that much, but she's still his cousin and our friend."

"Our friend?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Mara isn't my friend, she's too annoying and manplutive. I tellerate her because of my friendship with Illya and Calex. In fact, Illya might be one of the few people we know to actually consider her a friend."

"I don't want Mara to end up like Royal." He refered to the indiecent at Mircal Entertainment in which Royal was targeted. The public doesn't know that Royal was the cause of that faux and it's target. I only know because Illya filled me in and I was there, as Panda Mime. "You don't have to come. I won't blame you if you don't."

"Good. Let me know how it goes." I pretend to get comfortable on the couch, like I wasn't actually going. Illya looked shocked that I wasn't going. "I'm kidding, let's go." 

We left the house together and traveled together until arriving at the park. Illya thought we'd have a better chance of finding Mara if we split up. Not that I mind. Saves me the trouble of having to find an exuse to leave and transform. Hopefully we'll stop Grey before Mara arrives.

Once Illya was out of sight, I hide behind a tree and let Popp out. "I know, I know. Lecture me later about taking my sweet time." Popp didn't like it when I took to long to transform and fight. It wouldn't always take so long if he'd stop sleeping so much and wonder off less.

"Just try to actually end it this time." Popp requested. "He's been in that state for to long already. Any longer and it'll be near impossblie to change him back."

This is new information. "Explain." Popp isn't the most forcoming with information. It's like pulling teeth to get anything out of him.

Popp shrugged, "The longer a person is akumatized or fauxed, the more time they have to get use to their powers. Which means they'll become stronger."

"This would've been nice to know soon." I took out the pocket watch, ready to transform. "Popp, Explosion Bamboom!"

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV

"So what's the plan?" Calex asked. He peeked out from behind the building we hide behind. "It doesn't look like anyone else has arrived yet." We left Calex's house shortly after seeing the live stream. I didn't waste time trying to convince Calex it was to dangerous for him to be here. He'd come regauradless. At least this way I'll have a better idea of where he'll be watching from.

"I'll have to go in alone." I double checked to make sure no one was round. "Grey won't stop until we answer his challenge. If I go, maybe I can draw his attention away from the city."

"I don't like this." Calex voiced his disapproval. "When it was just you and Ladybug, you got injuried pretty badly. What'll happen if your alone? Wait for someone else before going out there, please?" He gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. 

"Haha, no." I gently patted his head. "I apporiate the worry, but I'm a superhero." I held up my mircalous to make my point. "Heroes don't hide."

"Right, Emi." Pixie smiled at me for the first time since the Stylist indienct. "Heroes also don't leave their partners out of the fight. Espcially if that partner helps you become a superhero." Her voice was gentle as she spoke, letting me know she was no longer mad.

"I'm sorry Pixie. Your right, I shouldn't have left you." I held my hand out for Pixie to sit in. "It was a stuipd thing to do that almost got Royal hurt." Thinking back, this is the first time I've apolpogized to Pixie for the idencent. "I don't want to think about what could've happened if Calex hadn't gotten you to me in time."

Calex snorted, "I almost didn't make it because of the police barraced. Luckily, we ran into Panda Mime and I was able to convice him to help us."

"You what!" Of all the things to not tell me. "You know it's to dangerous for you to be seen with Blue Jay. Let me guess, you told him we're friends?" By the way Calex avoided looking at me, I knew it was true. "Please tell me he doesn't know who you are?" Everyone who knows me and Calex, know we're best friends and rarely apart. If we are apart for some reason, we always know where the other is. Or have an idea of where the other could be. People also know we help Alya take pictures for the Ladyblog and Blue Journal. If Calex is spotted at a Blue Jay and Panda Mime battle alone, people will begin to question where I am. That's way Calex also can't be seen with Blue Jay. People might be able to figure out I'm Blue Jay if that happens.

"Relax." Calex gave a lazy small. "I held my face and changed my voice."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh that's right." I hit my forehead with the palm of my head like I just remembered something important. "Your a skilled master at deception and changing your idenfty so no one will recongize you."

"Oh ye of little faith." Calex took his camara out, no worried in the slightest. "Pixie was there, everything worked out."

"Foucs, Emi." Pixie drew my attention back to her. "I forgive you. I know you were only thinking of me, trying to give me a chance to rest." She gently cuddled against my cheek. "Just promise me you won't do something like that again. We're a team. Teams work best when everyone knows the plan and is involved."

Pixie's words brought back memories of my arugement with Panda Mime.

"Pandie, what's wrong? Your worrying me." I tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but again hie just jerked away from me.

"You should be worried." Was all he said for several long seconds without looking at me. "How do you think I feel every time you rush into a fight? I get that your usually the one who comes up with the plans, but that doesn't give you the right to leave me uninformed. We're partners, I shouldn't have to be guessing what crazy thing your about to do next."

I rolled my eyes, so this is what he wanted to talk about. "We've been over this before. We maybe partners, but at the end of the day your the only one who can nullify their powers. If something happens to you or Ladybug as well, we're out of luck. Do you think I'm doing this for fun?"

To my dismay, he answered, "Honsetly, sometimes I do. Your so reckless, even Chat Noir isn't this bad. You take risks that you don't need. I'm afraid somethings going to happen to you one day and I won't be able to do anything."

Here we go again, someone else now thinks of me as a burden. "I cant believe it's come to this." I muttered to myself. "We're friends, right? Your the only person I thought truly understood me and that I could be myself around." I turned my back to him, done with this conversation. "We've had this conversation before, there's no point in continuing anymore. Your not going or trying to understand where I'm coming from. Goodnight Panda Mime." I didn't look back as I walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off, letting the air currents carry me away.

"I think that's what Panda Mime was trying to tell me that night." Thinking back, I should've listend to him first before jumping to conslusions. "I've been a horrbile friend to him."

"A simple aplozigoe can go a long way." Pixie's smile reasurred me everything would be okay. "Just talk to him. Your friends after all."

"Listen to the kwami. She's centuries old and gives awesome advice." Calex is right. Pixie is one of the oldest kwamis. She won't tell us her expect age, only that she's been around for almost as long as Ladybuy's kwami. Pixie's seen so many things through out history. Some of the prerious Blue Jay mircealous holders were famous people from history. 

"That should probably wait until after you defeat Grey." Pixie reminded us of why we're here. "He's had his powers for to long, this isn't going to be easy. Be careful and work together."

"Right." I held up my arm with the bracelet, ready to transform. "Pixei, Let's Soar!" The three words to activated the transformation. Within a few seconds, my street clothes where replaced with those of Blue Jay. I now wore a royal blue sleeveless fitted vest top. The top form is fitting from the neck down to the torso, from the stomach down the bottom fans out and opens, as the back of the top continues down to her knees. Matching royal blue shorts stop mid-tight. Black lace up boots that stop below my knee are topped off with a strap of royal blue at the top. Two matching form fitting black sleeves, not attached to the top, have two light blue straps running down the length of both sleeves on the outside. A feather hair clip holds her hair into a ponytail. The Blue Jay Miraculous sits on her waist. On the silver belt, hangs a folding fan that is blue and black. A black mask, lined with royal blue covers over my eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Ems. I'll be taking pictures from a safe distance." Calex said, before dashing off in the oppsite direction. Once Calex was out of sight, I took to the city's skyline to find Grey. One way or another, this will be our final battle with him.


	27. Chapter 27

"Where is Paris' so called heroes?" Grey roared, as he moved futher into the city weaving a path of destroution. "Do you see Paris? Your heroes are to afaird to face me. They'd rather hide and protect themsevles than face me!" To make a point, Grey tossed a car into a nearby building. He than went to grab a lamp post and use it as a spear to target a bus full of people. The frightened civilans paniced and screamed, unable to protect themselves. Just before the lamp post impaled the bus, it was cut in half and fell to the ground.

"No one's scared of you and your ugly grey track suit." Blue Jay appeared on top of an over turned car. She held her hand out as the fan returned to her. "This is your last chance. Give up and allow us to help you. We don't have to fight." She placed the fan on her hip for easy access.

Grey smirked, "Your in no position to give orders. If you want to avoid a fight, give me your mircalous. That'll solve everything." Grey oringally had no intension of collecting the mircalous of Paris' heroes, as requested by the one who proivded him with his powers. As time went on, that person had threatened to take these powers back if Grey didn't keep his part of their deal. Truthfully, he didn't understand why everyone before him was defeatd by the blue, bug, panda, and cat. They couldn't land a single hit on him. hack, they could barely make him retreat. Things would end to day with one of them winning and losing their powers forever.

Blue Jay gave a bored yawn, "It's going to be like this. Fine." She pretended to strength, faking a confience she didn't have. If this was any other battle, she'd have jumped in by now. But this was Grey, the only oppitent they've been fighting for over two weeks now. Blue Jay would have to be extra careful until the others arrived. That meant not using Sonic Wave, no matter what She couldn't afford to have her mircalous time out.

Grey changed in without warning. He's speed and strength had doubled since his first appearnace. Blue Jay barely had time to jump into the air to avoid him. The fabic of her suit allowed her to glide in midair for several moments. Luck wasn't on her side. The air currents weren't blowing today. Blue Jay caught enough air to glide two cars over. Her foot hadn't touched the ground before Grey was on her again. He grabbed her foot and tossed her to the ground. Blue Jay let out a groan as pain piereced her body. The magic of the mricalous protected her from serious injury, but not the pain.

"You lose little bird." Grey stood over her, both hands fisted together above his head ready to attack. "You should've listened when you had teh chance." He brung both fist down onto Blue Jay. However, no contact was made. Grey looked up to see a chain and string wrapped around his arounds. Ladybug's yoyo and Panda Mime's nunchuck's were wrapped around Grey's arms, saving Blue Jay.

"Hey, Blue." Panda Mime waved to Blue Jay. "Missed us?"

"Not now Panda Mime." Ladybug ordered. Grey was strong, too strong. The combined efforts of both of them was just enough to stop him for a moment. If they hadn't caught him by surpise, Ladybug doubted they would've been able to stop him. "Chat! Anytime now!"

"Right Mi'lady!" Chat Noir leaped off a nearby building to land beside Blue Jay. "Need some assistance?" He gently picked up Blue Jay and carried her away from Grey. They landed several feet away, as Grey pulled and tossed Ladybug and Panda Mime via their weapons off of him.

"Meo-ouch." Even in a despair situation like this, Chat Noir still found time to make his puns. "You okay LB?" 

"Watch out!" Blue Jay grabbed Chat Noir's belt to pull him out of the way of a car that sailed by. "Worry about yourself. We can't let our guard down." She peeked out to see Grey headed for their parteners, who appeared dizzied after their unschulded flight.

"We should probably go help them." Chat Noir said, as he got ready to attack.

Blue Jay stopped him, "Grey's rampage is worst than normal." She gestured to the destrution around them. She wasn't worried about the mess they'd make while fighting. Ladybug's powers could magical repair an damage and Panda Mime's powers would negate all damage caused by a mircalous or other powers. What couldn't be magically fixed were the civilans that might get hurt. "Some one needs to evacate the civilans. I'll draw Grey's attention while you help people."

Chat Noir wanted to aruge, but knew she was right. His lady would never forgive him if he risked other lives just to save her. Ladybug had a magic provided some protection normal people don't have. "Alright, but be careful." He took his staff out and went to help some people trapped inside their overturned car.

Blue Jay turned her attention to the two hunred pound problem. Panda Mime had recovered enough to stand. He held his side as he moved to help a passed out Ladybug. Grey would be on them before Panda Mime could get either one of them to safey. Blue Jay knew she wouldn't be able to get there fast enough to stop Grey. 

Hope you have a plan. Pixie's voice rang in Blue Jay's head. Pixie knew what Blue Jay was able to do. It was both smart and dangerous. Calex isn't around to help us this time.

It's me Pixie, you know I have a plan. A reckless one, but a plan non the less. Blue Jay thought.

That's what I'm afaird off.  Pixie pretended to be worried, but gave a gently laugh to let Emi know she believed in and trusted her.

Blue Jay took her fan out. "Sonic Wave!" A wave of pressurized air cut through everything in it's path as it made it's way to Grey. Who was caught off guard and knocked into a nearby building. Grey's body crashed through the building hard enough to cause it to colliaspe. 

Unsure if Grey was knocked out, Blue Jay cautionly moved to the building. Everything appeared quit, until the ground began to rumble. "Hurry, get Ladybug out of here!" Blue Jay cried to Panda Mime. Seconds later, Grey was out of the rumble and on Blue Jay. She barely had time to get her fan out to deflect his attack. The fan enlarged with Blue Jay's command, sheilding most of her body.

"Blue Jay!" Panda Mime shouted, as panic filled him. He wanted to rush over to aid her. She was already injured from Grey's ealier attack. Now she was being pelted with punches and backed into a corner. On top of that her mircalous would time out at any moment. He started to move towards her when her shout stopped him.

"Don't!" Blue Jay turned to Panda Mime, as she struggled to withstand Grey's visous attacks. "Get Ladybug to safety!" When he didn't move, she gave a smile reasurring smile. "Trust me." She mouthed.

Respecting Blue Jay's wish, Panda Mime placed Ladybug on his back and moved them away from the battle.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

My mirclous beeped, signaling the count down until I detransform. Pixie's worried voice filled my head with words of encouragement. She reasurred me I find away out of this mess. Easier said than done.

"You really like doing things the hard way!" Grey yelled over the thundering sounds of his punches. He'd gotten into a rythm while attacking. Just the key I need. Grey's so fousced on me, he's forgotten about the others. Once Panda Mime had taken Ladybug away, I wented for the slight pause in Grey's attack. Those two seconds were all I needed to spring up with my fan. Using the fan as a sheild, I knocked Grey back than swiped at him with the enlarged fan. My timing was off, Grey landed a punch to my exposed arm. A sicking crack and pain ran up my right arm. 

"Nice try." Grey smirked. He had the upper hand now. My right arm is the one I use to toss and catch my fan. I can still attack using my left one, but it'll be awkward and hard to hit my target. "Your times almost up." He took a step forward.

My mircalous beeped again, two minutes reminding. "If you want my mircalous, you'll have to come get it!" Decreasing the fan to only twice it's oringal size, I swiped up at Grey. Grey stepped back to avoid the attack, allowing me to quickly drop down and kick his legs out. As he strumbled, I tossed my fan at the last standing remains of the building. My aim was off. Instead of hitting the section directly above Grey, it went in an arc hitting a larger section. Deber rain down around us, I was going to be buried along with Grey.

Before everything completely fell, something yanked me back. I landed with a thump just outside of the ruined building. "Nice catch, bugaboo." A familiar voice said.

"You've got a career as a fisher if being a superhero doesn't work out." Panda Mime stood beside an annoyed Ladybug. Yeah, I know that look. It's the same one I have Panda Mime anytime he makes a stuipd joke.

"We've got more important things to worry about, than your lame jokes." Ladybug looked between both males, than at me. "Blue Jay, go recharge. We'll handle things until you get back."

I wanted to stay and help, but a beeping signaled my time as Blue Jay is almost over. "I'll hurry back." Nodding to the others, I took to the sky's to find a place to safely detransform.

***********************************************************************************************

Calex's POV:

Good thing I decided to watch the battle from afar. Grey's way stronger than before. Blue Jay took the most damage so far. She even used Sonic Wave to save Ladybug and Panda Mime. Emi's so luck I never leave the house without some kind of chocolate cake. Sure, Emi always has some kind of snack (even if it's not chocolate) for Pixie. But chocolate cake is Pixie's favorite and the best thing to fully restore her energy. A hugrey kwami can't allow it's holder to transform. That' ways I quickly left my hiding spot and headed for the direction Blue Jay went. Most likely, she'll be looking for me.

It had been diffecult hiding from Chat Noir when he was looking for civilans. I could've protested that I was taking pictures for the Ladyblog and Blue Journal. However, it wouldn't have worked this time. He managed to get Alya way from the scene. Currently only the four heroes and Grey were suppose to be in the area. Plus me.

"Chat!" Ladybug's voice alerted me that the location of the battle had moved. Peeking out of the alley, I saw Grey had Chat Noir pinned and was about to grab is miculoaus. That is, until Panda Mime slammed his nunchucks into the ground. "Mimicry! Cataclysm!" The ground in front of the nunchuck croded and desatgraded. The path lead towards Grey, causing him to fall into the hole, releasing Chat Noir.

"Now would be a good time for some luck." Panda Mime addressed Ladybug. "He won't stay down for long. We need to attack now."

Ladybug nodded, "Lucky Charm!" She tossed her yoyo into the air, summoning a horn. "A horn?"

"Thinking of taking up an instrument?' Chat Noir joked, as he walked over to the others.

The ground shook a moment before Grey reappeared. "Whatever your gonna do, do it soon!" Panda Mime shouted as Grey charged towards them. Instead of attacking, he rammed into the building just behind them. The building immedlatily came down around them. Huge chucks of concrute rapidly trapped them. The trio was stuck. They had nowhere to run, as Grey tossed a bus at them.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir used his powers to destrory the bus before it could crash them. "Is that all you've got? It'll take more than that to defeat us."

Grey laughed, "It was never my plan to fight you for your miraclous'." A dark smile spread across his face. "You've all used your powers. Once you change back in a few minutes, all I have to do is simply take them."

The realizion of Grey's plan dawned on their faces. They immedalty moved to get away, but Grey stopped them. The trio was able to block his attack together. However, Grey continue attacking to prevent them from leaving.

"Calex." A voice whisphered. Emi waved to me from the other end of the alley. "Over here."

I made my way over to her. She was crouched down behind a trash can, craddling her arm. Pixie laid in her lap, looking exshuated. "Here Pixie." I took out the container of chocolate cake I kept in my bag. I placed it in front of the tired kwami, while I examed Emi's arm.

"Ouch." She hissed in pain when I tried moving it. "It's broken, don't touch it." She gave me a look at said she didn't want to hear the lecture I wanted to give her.

"Fine, I'll save it for later. We don't have time for it anyway." I moved away, to give them some room to rest. "Grey's plan wasn't to fight you four for your miraclous' He's made the others use their powers and is preventing them from leaving. He plans to take their miraclous' when they time out."

"Ready, Emi." A full Pixie floated to lay on Emi's head. "I have energy for a second round."

Emi nodded, "Good, we'll need it. We've got to help the others get away from Grey." She struggled to stand, but took the hand I offered to help.

"Make this time count. I don't have anymore chocolate cake." I showed them my empty bag. "Pixie won't be able to transform again, even if you feed her something else."

Pixie nodded, "Normally, that wouldn't be the case. But you've sustained to many injuries to risk it."

"Understood." She looked towards the end of the alley where sounds from the battle could be heard. "Pixie, Let's Soar!"

***********************************************************************************************

Three mircalous beeped, signalling less then three mintues before they detransformed. Chat Noir and Panda Mime stood between Grey and Ladybug. If she could get away and met up with Blue Jay, there was still hope. Panda Mime had given up on trying to get out. Blue Jay kept saying how important him and Ladybug were because of their nullifying and purfying powers. Truth was, he didn't believe that. At the end of the day, Ladybug's powers were far stronger than his. Problem was, if someone got their hands on his mircalous, they'd be able to nullfy Ladybug's powers along with anyother mircalous.

"Anyone got a plan?" Chat Noir was breathing hard as he held his staff, ready to fend off any attacks.

"Nope." Panda Mime was exshuated. Grey's attacks were to powerful to continue fighting off. "All we can do is help Ladybug get away."

Ladybug shook her head, "If he gets just one of our mircalous' we'll be in trouble. All of us need to get away."

Grey moved forward, slowly. "None of you are leaving. Once I have your mircalous, I'll find the little birdie. Than no one can stop m-"

Something knocked into Grey, stopping him mid-sentence. "Enough with the evil monlog." Blue Jay caught her fan, as she landed in front of Grey. "Your not getting anything, but a good butt kicking." She expected Grey to make some kind comeback, to bad he didn't. Instead, he charged right for her. She would've been trackled to the ground, if it wasn't for Ladybug's yoyo pulled her out of the way.

"Blue Jay welco-" Panda Mime's voice trailed off when he saw the state of her arm. Before leaving Calex, Blue Jay had him make a makeshirt sling for her arm. Transforming into Blue Jay a second time healed most of the injury, just not enough to make the arm fuctional. "You shouldn't have come back, your to injuried."

Blue Jay shook her head, "Your in no position to lecture me. I'm the only one with a fully charged mircalous. Now all of you get out of here while I deal with him." She turned to regage Grey.

Grey turned to face the four heroes. He let out a groan, "Your starting to get on my neveorus." He grabbed a piece of debris and threw it at the heroes. They managed to aviod getting hit. Scatter, they tired to regroup. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Panda Mime managed to find each other. Blue Jay was the last to recover. When she dodged, she slammed into the ground jolting her injured arm. Stunned from the pain, she couldn't move for several long seconds. By the time she got up, she found she couldn't take more than five steps before crashing into an invisble force.

"Blue? You okay?" Panda Mime was worried when she didn't move to join them. She was to injuried to be alone. Blue Jay did have a fully charged mircalous, but that did her no good if she couldn't fight.

"Something's blocking me." She yelled to her partner.

"All this time and none of you have figured out my power." Grey's voice was different. The four heroes turned in the direction of the voice. The Grey they were use to no longer appeared in his all black and grey tracksuit. He wore a grey and black cloak, like a wizard from a video game. "My powers allows me to change into my ideal self. When you first encountered me, my ideal self at the time was someone phyiscally powerful and overwhelming. Now, my ideal self is someone who has the power to match your magical abilities." He turned to Blue Jay, "That barrier will keep you out of my hair while I collect my prizes."

When the other heroes moved to attack, Grey rasied a hand. The three heroes were pinned by some unseen force to a wall. Another beep sounded, they only had one mintue until they changed back. Grey let out a low deep laugh, as he moved towards them.

"No!" Blue Jay shouted. She wanted to break down the barrier and help her friends. Sonic Wave might be strong enough to free her, but than she'd be playing right into Grey's plan.

"Remember what the Blue Jay's mircalous' real power is." Pixie's words from earlier that day echoed in Emi's head.

Emi frankly thought back to her past converstions with Pixie and past battles. What did Pixie mean real power?

"Your miraclous is the fourth strongest after Panda Mime's." Pixie had explained after her second battle. "If Panda Mime's powers nullfiy other powers, including other mircalous. Blue Jay's can amplfy the power of others, including other mircalous. That's why the two are always partners."

"Than why does it use sound waves to attack with Sonic Wave?" Emi didn't unstand much of what Pixie was saying. She didn't want to be a hero or holder of a mircalous. Emi wasn't the type of person capable of something like that.

"That's the key." Pixie said. "Sound waves is the key to using the amplifcation powers of Blue Jay." 

"And how do I do that?" Emi asked, but didn't get to hear the answer. Airi came into her room at that moment, asking her to help backup some files on her computer. After that day, Emi had forgotten to ask Pixie again.

"Sound Waves." Emi muttered to herself. Sonic Wave used sound waves to create waves of pressurized air. 

"I can't give you all the answers Emi. There are somethings you'll have figure out for yourself. Espcailly if you want to unlock more of the Blue Jay's powers." Again Pixie's words from earlier played in her head.

"Stay away from her!" Chat Noir and Panda Mime's cry brought Blue Jay back to the battle. Grey stood in front Ladybug. Her ears beeped one final time before the transformation started wearing off, along with Chat Noir's and Panda Mime's.

Suddenly a thought occured to Blue Jay, birds sing. "Jay Song!" Blue Jay cried, the words that formed in her mind. Her cry didn't end there. Blue Jay's voice began a sweet melody that swept over the battle field. A ripple of sound waves and music notes could be seen floating through the air towards the other heroes.


	28. Chapter 28

"Jay Song!" Blue Jay cried, the words that formed in her mind. Her cry didn't end there. Blue Jay's voice began a sweet melody that swept over the battle field. A ripple of sound waves and music notes could be seen floating through the air towards the other heroes. The music notes landed on the heroes, stopping their detransformation. Each of their mircalous restored their hero outfits, as the mircalous stopped beeping.

None of them knew what this meant, only that they felt overwhelming energy following through them. "Blue Jay has restored and strengthened your miraclous. You can use your attacks one more time, before detransforming." Each of the kwamis told their chosen holders.

Chat Noir wasted no time and used Cataclysm to destroy the wall that pinned them. No longer pinned to anything, they dropped to the ground. The strenghened Cataclysm still had power for one more attack.

"Free Blue Jay!" Panda Mime shouted, as he used his nunchucks to attack Grey. Grey had been caught off guard by the sudden melody Blue Jay had sung. This allowed the heroes the time needed to counterattack. While Panda Mime distracted Grey, Chat Noir used his remaining Cataclysm to free Blue Jay from the barrier surrounding her.

"Nice singing, you saved us." Chat Noir tried to joke, but was actually shaken up by the close encounter they just had. "Let's get you out of here." He helped Blue Jay to stand, but notice she was in no condision to move, let alone continue the fight.

"What happened?" Blue Jay wasn't sure what she'd just done. One moment the others were trapped and the next, they free and battle Grey again.

"Guys, a little help." Panda Mime was now on the defensive. Grey was using his 'magical' powers to toss debris at Panda Mime, who swung his nunchucks to deflect attacks.

"This is our last chance, we have to take him down now." Ladybug informed her friends, before summoning her Lucky Charm. A whistle dropped into her hands. Glancing around, several object lit up in the familiar ladybug pattern. These objects were connected to the whistle somehow. Within a matter of seconds, Ladybug had a plan.

"I know that look, Mi'lady has a plan." Chat Noir arrived by Ladybug with a dazed Blue Jay.

"Your right, one that requires you to switch dance parteners with Panda Mime." Ladybug gestured to the lone hero battling Grey. "Blue Jay, be ready to grab is cloak."

"Do you know where the akuma or his miraclous is?" Blue Jay asked. They could attack Grey all they wanted. If they couldn't find the correct object to grab, they wouldn' be able to stop him.

Ladybug nodded, "His cloak. It was oringally a tracksuit, but changed into a cloak just now. It's the only thing on him that's physically changed. That's the ony place I can think of."

Blue Jay still appeared unsure. "Do you think it's an akuma or faux?"

Ladybug shrugged, "We won't know for sure until we destroy his cloak. That's why I need Panda Mime to be ready."

The two nodded, agreeing with her plan. Chat Noir moved to engage Grey in battle, while Blue Jay moved to a higher position to watch for the right moment to grab the cloak. Ladybug stayed back and used her yoyo to pull Panda Mime out of the fight. This allowed Chat Noir to easily jump in with his staff.

"Thanks, things were getting tough." Panda Mime leaned against a fallen stop sign. "Let me guess, you've got a plan."

Ladybug nodded, "Yup. I need you to use Mimicry to summon Sonic Wave. Aim it so that Grey's cloak is blown open."

"Okay, but how does the whistle help us?" Panda Mime gestured to the ladybug spotted item.

"You'll see." She winked at him, before moving to where she needed to be.

Panda Mime shrugged, before grabbing his nunchucks. Swinging the weapon, Panda Mime felt the energy build up before releasing the pressurized wind at Grey. Ladybug used her yoyo to pull Chat Noir out of the way. Blue Jay watched from above as Grey rasied his arms to block the wind from his face. His cloak blew open to reveal a similar grey colored pendant around his neck. Blue Jay leaped off the building, as she came down she ripped the cloak from around Grey's shoulders. Before he could get it back, Blue Jay tossed it to Panda Mime.

Panda Mime was already swinging his nunchucks again, ready to nullfiy the cloak. "Pandamonium!" He shouted as the nunchucks crashed into the cloak destroying it.

Everything was slient, as they waited for something else to happen. The four heroes looked at Grey, execpting to see him reterie back to normal. To their dismay, he stood there laughing. "Congrats, you managed to destroy part of my powers."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blue Jay stomped her foot. "This guy has more powers!? Fauxs only get one! You shouldn't be able to do anything now!"

Grey shrugged, like it was no big deal. "Who said I was only affected by a faux?"

Realization dawned on Panda Mime's face. "Get out of there Blue Jay! He's been akumaized as well!" His warning came to late. Grey was on Blue Jay in a second. He slammed her to the ground, a dark smile on his face. Panda Mime moved to help, but was stopped by Ladybug.

She put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. "Listen." A faint sound of barking grew until it was an overwhelming chords of noise. Dozens of dogs flooded the city's center. They stopped short of the group and sat down.

"That's random." Chat Noir was as confused as Panda Mime was at the sudden appearance of the dogs.

Blue Jay let out a half groan-half laugh. "Your a genius!"

Ladybug leapt off her spot to land just behind Grey. She took the whistle her Lucky Charm had summoned and blew into it. Immedaitly, the dogs came to attention and moved towards the noise. Ladybug continued blowing into the whistle, moving closer to Grey as she did. Panda Mime and Chat Noir watched in utter confusion. Grey let Blue Jay go in a panic, as dogs swamped him. In his paniced state, Blue Jay used her good arm to rip the grey pedant from his neck. "Ladybug!" She tossed it towards the only hero able to pufiy the item.

Ladybug caught it in one hand, than smashed it on the ground destroying it. A black butterfly fluttered out. "It's time to de-evilize!" She swung her yoyo, captuing the butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly." When she opened her yoyo, a white butterfly flew out.

Grey returned to normal and collapsed to the ground. The dogs left him and moved to Blue Jay. They licked her injuried arm and moved to cuddle with her. Blue Jay felt the warmth from them warm her body. Soon her arm and body no longer ached. Some how the dogs had healed her. Which was no surpise, they were summoned by Panda Mime's Pandamonium.

"Someone want to explain what just happened?" Panda Mime asked.

"One moment." Ladybug tossed the whistle into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The item turned into magical ladybugs that repaired the damage from their battle.

"You summoned them with Pandamonium, Panda Mime." Blue Jay explained, as she rejoined the others. "Did you forget that Pandamonium nullifes by creating random and sometimes chaotic affects? This time it summoned a massive gathering of dogs."

"Which he's afarid of judging by his reaction." Chat Noir gestured to the boy that was once Grey. "Not that I blame him."

"Oh, Chat." Ladybug shook her head. "In other news. Panda Mime and I will check on him and take him home since we were the last to use our powers."

At that moment both Chat Noir and Blue Jay's miraculous' beeped, signaling they had a few moments left before they detransformed. The two took to the city skyline to find a safe place to detransform. Even through her injuries were healed, Blue Jay managed to make it two blocks from the battle zone before collasping. Her body felt to heavy to move. She moved into a sitting position as the transformtion ended, releasing Pixie.

"Great job!" Pixie was more exshuated than usual because Emi used a new power. It had been a long time since a holder had used that power. Pixie had forgotten how draining it could be, espcially on the first use. "You've unlocked a new power."

"Awesome." Emi gave a small smile. "Tell me more about it later. I need to rest now."

"You can't fall asleep here." Pixie tried to urge Emi to remain awake. "At least call Calex." Pixie knew they couldn't stay there, but she didn't have the energy to keep herself away let alone Emi.

Kwami and chosen holder quickly fell into a restful sleep they both needed.

***********************************************************************************************

"My lady, do you think it was a good idea to bring them here?" A small voice said.

"Relax, it's fine." A female voice spoke. This voice was also unfamilar to Emi as she drafted out of a deep sleep. "Ah, she's awake."

Emi slowly opened her eyes to see a young woman who appeard to be in her twenties sitting beside her. Alarmed, Emi jerked up. The covers fell off of her, making Emi realize she'd be sleeping on a futon. "Where?"

"Instead of asking questions. You might want to answer your phone. Someone's been calling you for a while now." The woman handed Emi her phone that had been charging. She placed a plate of food beside Emi. "I'll leave you to make your phone call in private." The woman walked out of the room onto the baclony. She closed the doors, before taking the side steps that lead to the roof.

"Pixie?" Emi whisphered, worried about her kwami. Many questions raced through her mind, but they weren't important until she found Pixie.

"Hi!" Pixie peeked out from under the covers. She gave Emi a big smile. "Eat something, than call Calex and your sister." She zoomed over to the plate of food to take a chocolate cookie for herself.

"Is this the best time to be eating food?" Emi asked, surpised her kwami was so calm. Considering they were in a stranger's house and had no idea how they got there, Pixie was oddly relaxed. "How did we even get here? Better question, did she see you?"

"You worry to much Emi." Pixie finished the cookie in two bites. "I'd be more worried about what Calex is gonna say. Your lucky your staying at his house this week. Otherwise you'd have to deal with your sister."

Emi groaned, knowing Pixie was right. She quickly texted her sister to let her know Calex hadn't sent her to the hospital yet with some crazy repiece. She than called Calex. The phone went straight to voicemail. After leaving a quick message, she checked the Ladyblog and Blue Joural. Just her luck, both sites were down. The buzz online was that to many people had flooded both sites, trying to get information on the battle with Grey.

"Alya's called me fifteen times." Emi groaned, knowing what she wanted. "Great, she's on her way to Calex's house!" If Alya showed up and neither of them was there, she'd go to Emi's house. She did not need her sister questioning why she wasn't at Calex's house like she said she was. "We need to leave, now Pixie."

Pixie flew into Emi's jacket, as Emi scambled to put on her shoes. In the chaos of leaving, Emi completely forgot to speak to the lady. Little did she know, the lady had seen and heard the conversation with Pixie.

"Why'd you bring her here if you were just going to let her leave?" The small voice from ealier asked.

"Would you like some tea?" She ingored his question. The time would come when they'd see the girl again. Until than, she was content with watching from the background. After all, ________________.

***********************************************************************************************

A few days later:

Emi's POV:

"I can't believe Lila." Calex said, as we walked into the classroom. "She's such a liar. I can't believe she lied about having a miraculous." He sat in our usual seats in the back row. "You don't have anything to add?"

I let out a yawn, "Not really. Lila wanted attention and lied. The lies were exposed and everyone knows. I've got nothing to add." After the battle with Grey, the town was abuzz with the news. Ladybug called for a meeting the next night. She wanted to discuss what had happened.

"The boy who was Grey is a middle school student. The day he was given his powers, he'd been made fun of by his classmates for freaking out when someone's dogs ran up to him." Ladybug explained. "He doesn't remember much, probably because he had those powers for so long."

"Was he able to tell you anything about how he got a fake miraculous?" Chat Noir asked.

Panda Mime shook his head, "The only thing he's sure off is a voice say something about a wish just before a feather landed on his cloak."

"I'm more concerned that he had two objects that gave him powers. He was able to switch between both." I, as Blue Jay, mentioned. "We need to find a way to tell the difference between a faux and akuma. Otherwise we'll be fighting more battles than neccarssry."

"We'll definftly need to look into this. Those two objects is why he was so powerful and hard to defeat." Panda Mime thoughtfully said. "The next thing we need to talk about is you new power, Blue Jay."

All eyes turned to me. "I know as much as you guys, nothing. My kwami's still recovering and I don't want to bother her with questions right now."

"I don't think you should use that power. At least not until we learn more about it." Ladybug offered me a gentle smile. "It's very useful, but-"

"You can't handle it." Chat Noir was uncharactsically serious. "I'm not saying your weak Blue. Just that Jay Song took more out of you than you realized. You have a differcult time withing Sonic Wave as it is."

They were right. Jay Song had exshuated me and Pixie, something that I don't think is suppose to happen. I'm afarid of what could happen if Pixie took on all the strain by herself. "Agreed. It's best we keep Jay Song between the four of us. This means not mentioning it when Alya interviews us."

We'd thought it best to clear up any and all rumors that circlualated after the battle. Since the fight wasn't able to be filmed or streamed live, everyone was sharing their own theroies of what had happened. We deicded to contact Alya for an interview. Ladybug and Chat Noir would be interviewed for the Ladyblog and me and Panda Mime for the Blue Journal.

"Let's just hope there won't be to many attacks for a few days." Ladybug said, before ending the meeting.

"Did you guys see the battle with 'Volpina'?" Devin, one of our classmates asked. "Lila isn't who I thought she was."

Lila is a student that transfered into Marinette and Alya's class the other day. On her first day, she impressed everyone by saying she was best friends with Ladybug. When Ladybug confronted her about it, she went and lied that she had a miraculous. Once again caught in a lie, she was akumaizted by Hawkmoth. As Volpina, she'd managed to convince Ladybug and Chat Noir she was a hero. Until they saw through it and found the truth. In the end, Voplina lost her akuma and became Lila again.

"You guys still talking about that?" Aero entered the class and took his seat beside Devin. "I don't know why ya'll were surpised. Lila's lies sounded good, too good to be true." He than opened his textbook and precided to igorne us.

"You dorks are just jealous Lila was able to fight beside Ladybug and Chat Noir." Mara called from her seat in the middle. "So what if she lied. We've all done it."

"Mara, your completely missing the point." Sylvie scolded her best friend. Sylvie the only one who can correct Mara without being yelled at by the brat. "If she lied about Ladybug, what else has she lied to us about." Despite her poor choice in friends, Sylvie really cool. She stops by Calex's parents' restuartant sometimes to help.

"What's everyone talking about?" Illya arrived, with Alexei. He greeted Devin and Aero before taking his seat in front of me and Calex. "Hey Emi. Hey, Calex."

"Hey, Illya." Calex leaned forward to hi-five Illya. "You missed it, Mara was just saying how great it is that Lila's a grand liar." He blew a kiss to his cousin, that is now glaring at him.

"Really, Mara?" Illya passed a disappointed look to Mara.

Mara's face turned red, "That's not what I meant! Calex is changing my words around!"

"Than what were you trying to say?" Alexei causally asked. He smirked as Mara struggle to say something.

"I believe your expect words were 'So what if she lied. We've all done it.'"Sylvie passed an ambused look to her best friend. "Than again, Mara is right. We've all lied at some point. Not that that makes it right."

"What are your thoughts, Emi?" Illya asked me.

Calex eblowed me in the ribs, dragging me out of my daze. Why does that happen when Illya's talking to me?" Umm....." I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make me same like a dork or uncaring.

"Emi was just saying Lila lied to get attention. Right?' Calex covered for me.

"Yeah, she's a new student so she probably wanted to make friends fast." I quickly added. "Not that I agree with her lying."

"That's what I like about you Emi. You don't jump to conclusions about people. You try to see things from their side first." Illya winked, than turned around because our teacher, Ms. _____, entered the room. Ms ______ is an awesome teacher. She isn't afaird to joke around and make class fun and interactive.

"Good morning class. Today we have two new students joining us. One of them is switching to from another class to ours starting today, while the other is a transfer student." Ms. _____told the class. She waved into the hallway, than stepped back as two females entered the room. "Would you girls like to introduce yourselves?"

One of the girls looked familiar. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail with a pair of white sunglasses resting on her head. She gave off an aura of confideion. "My names Zoey, Zoey Bourgeois, I'm Chole's cousin and neice of the mayor. It's nice to meet everyone." She gave a small smile. Already the class was full of mutters about Zoey and her relation to Chole.

"Hey everyone, I'm Lyla!" The second girl had short blonde hair woren out with an orange headband. "My parents just moved back to Paris because of their job. I don't know how long we'll be staying, but I hope to get along with everyone!" Her postive attuide and energy was infectous. The class was full of warm greetings, unlike when Zoey introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you girls. If you have any questions, you can any of your classmates. Why don't you girls take the empty seats in the front?" Ms. _____ directed the girls to their seats than began class.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Where are we going Pixie?" After school, Pixie wanted to take me somewhere speical. I've been asking her since we left where we're going, but she refuses to answer. "Why won't you answer me?"

"Turn here." She poked her head out of my jacket to direct me. "And we're here." We stood outside what appeared to be an antice shop in the middle of the city. Something about this place looks familiar.

"Okay? How do we get in? It's closed." I pointed to the close sign on the door.

"There's a side enterance that leads to the living space. Knock on the door there." Pixie directed.

I've come this far. I went around to the side and knocked on the door. I gave Pixie a doubtful look when no one answered. "See? No one's here."

The moment I open my mouth, the door opens. I woman wearing ______ answered the door. "Well, I was wondering when we'd see you again. Come in." The lady invited me in. Once inside, she lead us into a room with a ________ table. "Would you like some tea? Or some chocolate cake. I know how much Pixie loves chocolate." The woman busied herself, putting out treats while I stood there in shock.

"How do-" I started to ask, but she cut me off.

"Know Pixie?" She gave me a knowing smile. "Well of course I know Pixie. I'm the one who gave you the Blue Jay miraclous afterall."

End of Season 1

Note: Season 2 will start sometime in July. Until than enjoy two weeks of specials that reveal how Emi and Alexei got their miraculous.


	29. Speical 1: Welcome Paris' Newest Heroes

Emi's POV:

"Emi wake up, your gonna be late!" Calex's voice broke through my sleepy haze. "Ems!" Something puleld the covers off, exposing me to the morning sun.

"I'm up, I'm up." I groaned, rolling over. "Pick out something for me to wear while I get read." Staying up till one am to update my game had seemed like a good idea last night.

"Hurry, we need to get to school early. Alya's execpting us." Calex ushered me into the bedroom's connected bathroom. "Where's your carama?"

"In my bag." I shouted from the bathroom. Calex will probably upload the pictures I took of yestursday's battle. A new villan appeared that Ladybug and Chat Noir had to stop. This isn't anything new, crazy things have been happening for two months. Hawkmoth is a mystery person no one, not even the heroes, know anything about. All we know is he has the power to akumaize people, giving them powers. These powers last until Ladybug can find the akuma and purify it.

"Don't complain about the outfit." Calex opened the door slightly to toss in the clothes. "How'd you manage to get close enough to get these pictures?"

"The battle took place in the city. I went to the roof of a nearby building. I took the pictures as they came by." Yesturday's battle was different from the others. No matter what Ladybug and Chat Noir did, they couldn't find an akuma to purfiy. This isn't the first time this has happened. For the best three weeks this has been happening with other villians/ Since they couldn't be purified, their still running around the city causing trouble.

"Let's go." Calex grabbed our bags and headed down stairs. On the way out, we passed my older brother and sister.

"I'll be home late. I have a last mintue photoshoot." Airi gave each of us a muffin. "Don't wait up for me." Airi's a photographer like our parents. Her job has weird hours, so sometimes we don't see each other for days "Keyn, it's your turn to cook dinner tonight."

Keyn is in his first year of college. Because he mostly takes night classes, we don't see each other alot. "Are you coming home tonight, Emi?"

"Don't know, am I Calex?" I glanced at my best friend. We've known each other for over ten years, but it's in the last four that we've been friends. It isn't unusual for us to randomly spend the night at each other's houses. We probably spent more time together than apart.

"We'll let you know after lunch." Calex shrugged. His family owns a semi-famous resturtant that's close to our school. We often go there for lunch, but sometimes get roped into helping out.

"Stay the night if you can. Save yourself from Keyn's cooking." Airi called, as we left for school. Airi loves Keyn's cooking as much as she enjoys teasing him. Don't get me wrong, Airi and Keyn rarely aruge. They get along very well. So well in fact, they're best friends. This makes sense, considering how close in age they are. Airi is almost twenty and Keyn just turned eighteen. 

"Your so lucky your siblings are cool." Calex sighed as we entered the school. "All my sister does is nag me all the time.

"Sayri's just a concerned older sister. At least she's not overprotective." Students leargered in the halls, discussing the lastest attack. We mostly ingored, sinced we'd seen the fight first hand. Calex had voluteered to help take photo's for the Ladyblog. A blog our friend Alya created to keep updates on Ladybug. Did I mention Calex enlisted me to help?

"Finally!" Alya was waiting outside our classroom. "Do you have the photos?"

"Hello Alya, how is your morning? Our's is great." Calex teased as he entered class and took his seat in the middle row.

"Very funny, Calex." She pretended to be mad, but smiled any way.

"You can't blame him, Alya." Marinetter joined us. "You didn't even say hi, before asking for the pictures."

While they talked, I'd taken my laptop out and emailed everything to Alya. "Ingore him. I sent the pictures and the others you requested."

Alya looked at her cell and smirked. "You rock!" She hit a few buttons on her cell, than left with Marinette. They weren't out of the room went a loud sqeak was heard.

"What was that?" Calex asked.

"Marinette discovering the pictures Alya asked me to get from Airi's last photoshoot." I answered.

Calex gave me a knowing smile. "This wouldn't have been one's of a certain model, would they?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I gave a vauge answer. Calex will be able to figure it out. Marinette's crush isn't execgly a serect.

The rest of the class filed in, as Ms. ____ entered and began class.

***********************************************************************************************

She stood over the baloney, glazing out into the city. Paris was beatiful city, a city of wonder and inspiration. No matter where her journey took her, Paris would always be one of her favorites. Which is why she had to protect it.

"My lady," the small kwami flew over. "we have to do something. They can't handle this alone."

She took a sip of her tea, than placed the empty cup on the table. "They can't handle this period." She went back inside, stopping in front of a large jewerly box that had several layers. "Ladybug should be able to purify them, but can't not with her level of exprience."

"How else will they be stopped? It's bad enough with the akumas." The kwami landed on his lady's shoulder. "Your in no considsition, despite how you look."

She knew he meant no offense by it. It was the simple truth. While she could still transform, she doubted her body would be able to handle the miraculous' powers. "New holders will have to be selected." She opened the top layer to reveal the miraculous. There were more in the lower layers, but the ones needed were in the top. There were three empty spots of the give outer ones. She, herself, wore one that normally rested in the layer. The other two had been lost several years ago, when the miraculous had last been needed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The kwami asked.

"No." She said, as she picked up the pocket watch and bracelet that rested in the center. "But there's no other choice." She would have to find new, trustworthy people to use the panda and blue jay miraculous. But where would she find them?

***********************************************************************************************

"Finally, lunch!" Emi shouted as she bounced down the steps. "Come on, Calex!" She eargly waved.

"I'm coming." Calex hopped down the steps after her. He was use to her random brusts of energy during lunch. He didn't mind it, it was useful during the lunch rush.

"Going to the resturatant?" Ilya stood near the street with Alexei. The two were best friends and good friends of Calex.

"Of course." Calex fist bumped Ilya, before turning to Alexei. "She won't speak to you if you just stare." Calex whisphered to Alexei, when he noticed him staring at Emi who'd stopped to chat with Marinetter. 

"When are you going to ask her out?" Ilya asked, his best friend. "You've been crushing on Emi since the end of school last year. At least talk to her more."

Before Alexei could reply, Emi walked over. "Hey Ilya." She smiled at him, than glanced at Alexei. "Hi, Alexei."

"Hey Emi." Alexei said, as Emi turned back to Ilya.

"We're going to the resturtant. You guys wanna come?" Emi asked. She was more so inviting Ilya than Alexei, but knew either Calex or Ilya would invite Alexei along anyway. She'd prefer if he didn't join them, but she wasn't going to serepate Ilya from his best friend. She wasn't Mara.

"Sorry, we've already got plans." Illya would rather spend lunch with his friends, than attend a work meeting. Royal was going to be there, he didn't have the energy to deal with her. The public didn't know about Royal's bratty nature behind the scene. If they did, Illya didn't want to think about that.

"What about afterschool?" Calex quickly suggested. "The new update for Space Quest just came out." He gave a knowing look to Emi, the game's creator. No one but Calex knew this. Emi's video game creations were a sercet only the two of them knew. Emi didn't like drawing attention to herself, so she released her games under the username, Gamer Gal.

Again Illya had to refuse. He was schulde for an interview afterschool to help promote Noble's new ablum release. "Rain check? I've to do something afterschool. But Alexei's free."

Alexei wasn't expecting that. Techncally he wasn't required to attend Noble's meetings. He usually went anyway. "Umm, yeah. I'm free."

"Cool." Calex said. "Let's meet afterschool by the enterance." Waving bye, Calex and Emi headed to the resturtant.

When they arrived, they found the place busier than usual. Calex's mother greeted them and immeditaley put them to work. The two ran around taking orders and busing tables. Caled grumpled and complained, while Emi happliy helped. She loved visiting Calex's family. There was never a quiet moment. His parnets treated her like one of their own kids. Calex's sister, Sayri, even treated her like a little sister. Emi loved her own family, but felt there was something missing sometimes.

"I'm so sorry." A lady wearing sunglasses was aplozing to Mara. Between the two of them, was a mess of spilled food and broken dishes. Mara was on the floor covered in food.

"Watch where your going!' Mara hissed, as she began wiping food of herself. "Eww!" She freaked when she felt something mushy and slimey on her head.

Emi went over to defuse the situtation, before Mara made this worst. "It was an addicent Mara. Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll take care of this."

Mara thankfully complied, mummbling as she went into the kitchen. Emi flagged a busboy over and asked him to take care of the mess. "I'm sorry. I'm normally better at naviagating my surroundings." The lady knelt down and felt around on the ground. Emi noticed her hands kept missing the broken dishes.

"Your blind." Emi realized she's spoken aloud. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean....I mean..." She was to embrassed to form complete sentences.

The lady laughed, "It's quite alright. I'm use to people's reactions. I'm just glad your not treating me like I'm fragile."

Emi understood her concern. _____, a classmate she's know for three years, is also blind. He didn't like it when people tried to do things for him. Funny, considering he was the star player on the school's basketball team. "A friend of mine is blind and doesn't like t be treated differently."

The lady nodded, "Good. But sometimes asking for help isn't a bad thing." Emi felt the woman's eyes staring at her. She shifted uneasily under the intense gaze.

"Ems, lunch." Calex said as he walked by, reminding Emi of why they were there.

Emi hestiaited for a moment, but left after the woman insisted she was okay. Emi found Calex in the kitchen holding two plates of food. The two of them went to his room to eat. They spent th time chatting and looking ove recent photos they'd each taken. hen it was time to leave, Emi went down first. "Hey Emi." Sayri greeted.

Emi went over to hug Sayri. "I love you Sayri, but please don't make us taste anything. We still have half a day of school left." Sayri as a _____ in her parents' restuarnt. She amde desloius cakes and other deserts. Sayri was known for expermenting with different 'tastes', using Calex as a geanipig. Emi was also subjected to being a taster from time to time.

Sayri ruffled Emi's hair. "You, I actually like." She handed Emi a small box with the resturant's name on it. "Calex got one this morning. Don't give him any." She winked. Sayri sometimes gave Emi s mall leftover cakes and other sweets.

Emi took the box of treats and went to wait outside for Calex. She found a familar figure sitting on a bench in the park across the street. It was the lady from earlier. Emi didn't have a chance earlier to aploizge for Mar's outbrust. The lady hadn't seem to be offended, but Emi still wanted to aplozige.

"Hello again." The lady's head turned in Emi's direction as she approached. "What brings you here?" 

"I wanted to apolizge for earlier." Emi neverously shifted. "I brought a gift." Emi placed the box in the lady's outstrenched hand. "There sweets from the resturant."

"Why thank you. Please have a seat." The lady patted the empty spot beside her. "Enjoy them with me."

"I couldn't, there for you." Emi politely refused.

"I insist." The lady gently grabbed Emi's ahnd and pulled her towards the bench. "Want to tell me why you aploizged?"

"Earlier the girl was very rude to you." Emi got annoyed remembering Mara's attuide. "I want to aplozige on her be half.

The lady smiled, as she opened the box. "Your a sweet young lady." She pulled out a cookie to offer to Emi. "Not everyone would go out of their way like you."

Emi took the cookie, "I don't think I went out of my way. The park is just across the street from the resturtant."

"Don't undereasmiate yourself." The lady took a bite of her cookie, when the wind blew her hat off. Leaving her bag on the bench, Emi quickly got up to chase the hat.

"What do you think _____?" The lady whisphered to the kwami hidden in her pocket.

____ poked hishead out. "She generally wants to help, but doesn't know how."

The lady nodded in agreement. "Maybe all she needs is a little encouragement." She took out a simply decorate small box and slide it into the side pocket of the girl's bag. From what she'd gathered from their encounter, the girl was one who would take risks when needed. At the same time, she wanted to remain in the background or atleast not draw to much attention to herself.

"Here you go." Emi returned with the hat. "It's a bit wet, it landed in a puddle. Sorry."

The lady thanked Emi with a smile. "A little water never hrt anyone." She cocked her head to the side, as if listening for something. "Your friend's looking for you. Better go before your late."

Sure enough Calex was across the street, calling her name. Emi checked her watch and saw that they had ten minutes before theri next class. Emi said gppd bue, than met up with Calex.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. Classes and converstions megered together into one giant mess. By the end, Calex was shaking me out of a daze. We were the only two left in the classroom. "You good Ems?" Calex handed me my bag.

"Yeah, I'm good." I grabbed my bag and began packing up. We made out way outside the school, where we found other students. Unsurpisingly, Mara was bothering someone. Issac was cornered by Mara, who shoved a newspaper in his face.

"What's this!?" She demeanded.

"A newspaper." Issac pushed the newspaper aside to face an unhappy Mara. "I'm the editor of the school's paper."

"I know that. I'm talking about this artilce." Mara ranted. "'Mara _____, daughter and niece of Paris' _______. A spoiled girl who ________.'" She read aloud.

Issac shrugged, "I see no problem with it."

Mara's anger disapated into a dark smirk. "That's why your no longer on the school's paper."

"What!?" Issac's face was a mix of shock and anger. "You can't do that!"

"Already did." Mara flipped her hair. "It's amazing what can be ampposhed when your famil donates to the school."

Issac was fuming at this point. Everyone knew how much the paper means to him. He took great time and effort to print only truthful articles with facts and edvience to back it up. Taking it away from him is cruel and harass. Sylive arrived in time to drag Mara off before did more damage. Mason went of to comfort Issac. Issac picked up the crumpled newspaper Mara dropped.

"Your sister wants you to return him." Calex's voice drew me back to conversation. "She needs you to develop some pictures for her."

"Okay." I'm use to Airi using Calex to convey messages to me. He checks his phone more than me, while mine is usually on vibrate or silent. "Guess we'll have to reschulde our coming session." For the most part, she lets me do as I please. So when she asks me to do something, I rarely complain or refuse to do it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Calex said, bumping fists with me.

"See ya." I left first, making my way home.

***********************************************************************************************

"Don't pout like that." Illya poked Alexei's cheeks. "Things happen, you'll have other oppurities to hang out with Emi." The new school year had started about two months ago when Illya learned of Alexei's crush on Emi. The two had been in the same class off and on for three years. During that time Alexei had gotten to know Calex and through him hung out with Emi a few times. Alexei didn't go into details of when or how he developed feelings for Emi. Illya himself didn't know who Emi was until the previous school year when he transfered schools. Like his siblings, his parents sent him to the private school they'd attended. It took both Illya and Alexei to convince his parents into letting Illya transfer schools. Since Alexei's parents worked overseas and he lived with Illya's parents, there were some rules Alexei didn't have to follow. Like being forced to attend private school.

"I'm not pouting." Alexei lied. He'd been looking forward to spending time with Emi, even if Calex would be around as well. Calex was a good friend of his that first introduced him to Emi. He'd seen Emi in class off and on for three years, but never had a reason to talk to her. That all changed one day. 

"You didn't have to come." Illya's voice snapped Alexei out of his daydream. "Your've already done your part." They were in a makeshift dressing room for Knight, the male vocalist of Noble. Noble was schulded to have an interview in the park by the fountain. Noble was made up of three memebers, Knight, Ace, and Royal. Royal and Knight often made public appeareances, but always wore colored eye contacts and highlights in their hair. Their outfits were also desgined to make them standout in a fashionable way, while still masking their real idenifies. Few people aisde from the team their manager personal chose, knew Noble's real idenfies. Sometimes Illya hated hidding that he was Knight, but other times he was grateful for it.

"I want to be here." Alexei answered. Unlike Knight and Royal, Ace never makes public appearances. Ace worked in the background, writing adn creating songs for the group. No one knew Ace's identify, but those that closely worked with Noble. That didn't exuse Alexei from missing certain meetings or skipping out on everything all together. "I am apart of Noble, even if I don't show myself."

"Are you ready yet?" Royal came into the makeshift dressing room. Her long blonde hair was styled in pigtails with neon grean ribbons trailing down. The ribbons matched her eye contacts and the accories on her outfit. The bright color and fashionable outfit drew attention away from Royal's facial features, helping to desucs her.

"Yes, your highness." Alexei pretended to curtcy. "Your Knight will be out shortly."

Royal let out a huff, than left.

"How did you do that?" Illya asked, as he double checked his outfit and grabbed the partial mask that went w ith it. 

"Do what?" Alexei looked at his friend, who no longer looked like Illya.

"Make her quiet. She never talks back to you." Knight stated.

Alexei pushed back the curtains to exit the makeshift dressing room. "I don't know."

"Knight, we're ready!" Their manager called. He stood by the fountain where the interview would take place. Royal was already standing with the interviewer, Nadia Chamack.

"Sure you don't wanna join?" Illya asked, althrough he knew the answer would be no.

"Oh no!" A female voice interrupted. A lady waeing sunglasses and a hat strumbled in front of Royal. She lost her footing and knocked Royal into the fountain as she fell into the water. The camara caught a giant 'splash' from the fall.

Alexei and Illya rushed over to check on them. Royal roughly shoved the woman off. "Really!?" She ingored offered hands to, instead she waddled out on her own. "Who's this freak!? I want her arrested! For trespassing!"

"Calm down Royal, it as an accident." Illya said, as he offered her a towel.

She snatched the towel from him. "Your not the one soaking wet." She gestured to her wet outfit. "You know how long it takes for us to get into costume."

Illya understood her irration. To keep their identifies hidden, they always wore different colors in their hair and elborate accories, colored contacts, make-up, and occaionly masks. Depending on the outfit, it could take up to three hours to get reay. This still didn't exuse Royal's attuide. "There's a backup outfit with a matching mask." He tried to usher her away, she wouldn't move.

"Not until I get answers!" She glared at Illya. "Someone's getting fired for this and I want her," she pointed to the lady. "arres-"

"Enough Royal." Alexei interjeted. "Go calm down and dry off." He nodded to a make-up assisstant to take her to change.

"I'm sorry," The lady was still in the fountion, using her hands to feel around for the edge. "I took a different path and got lost."

"Don't worry about it." Alexei offered his hand to the woman. "Royal needed to cool off anyway."

The lady took his hand and allowed him to help her out. She felt her kwami moving in her pocket. She'd have to give him extra fruot later, for the unwanted bath. "She respected you alot to listen to you."

Alexei blinked for a moment, trying to figure out who she was talking about. "Royal?" He withheld a lugh. "I wouldn't say she respects me. We are 'friends' through."

The lady chuckled, "Don't underesimate how others feel about you."

Alexei shifted uneasily under her gaze. "You must be cold." He grabbed the towel his manager brought over. Drapping it over her shoulders, he esorted her to Knight's dressing room. "I'll have someone a change of clothes."

He turned to leave, but stopped. "It's our fault you fell into the fountion. I'll gave the msend over the extra clothes wer have. Take as much as you'd like." He than left without another word.

"Is he gone yet?" The kwami poked his head out of the pocket. Seeing the coast was clear, he flew out. "Wgar're you thinking?"

The lady toko out a simply decorated box. Her sightless eyes gazed at it. Inside held the panda mircalous partner to the blue jay mircalous. "Both boys seem like good options."

Her kwami hovered over the box. "Yes, but which one of them is more suited? Personally, I like the first one."

She had to agree. The first boy moved into action without hestitaion. He was quick to defuse the sitution. The second one took a moment to guage the situation. He took responsbilit for osmething that wasn't his fault. "Whoever reicies this mircalous _______."

Her decsion made, she placed it into the pocket of the jacket hanging behind the chair.


	30. Speical 2

"I know your angery Issac, but there's nothing we can do." Mason patted his friend's shoulder. They sat on the school steps, trying to figure out a way to get Issac back on the school's paper. So far, they couldn't think of anything.

"We could talk to Chole." Issac gave a half-smile. "She's got more influence than Mara."

The mayor's daughter was powerful because of her father and had used that more than once to get her way. But she was just as bratty as Mara and selfish too. Mason knew this from the entires his experinece. He'd missed catching the basketball one day and it bounce off her shoes. She ripped him a new one that day.

"She's another Mara, she's not going to help." Mason spoke the truth to his friend. He valued Issac's friendship. Issac was the only person who never once treated him differently, because of his blindness. Sometimes Issac even forgot Mason was blind.

"I know." Issac let out a sigh, looking at the crumpled newspaper Mara tossed. "I just wish there was some way to show Mara I'm a great reporter!" He wouldn't let this go easily. He'd find a way to make his dream a reality.

A single dark blue feather flew over to the two boys, landing on the newspaper Issac held. Neither boy noticed this, as it was aborsbed into the newspaper upon landing. It changed the newspaper into the same dark blue shade, as a voice spoke to Issac. "Your right. It's not fair that your dream should be crushed just because one person doesn't believe in your skills. How would you like your wish to come true?"

Issac glanced up, his eyes now the same dark blue as the feather. "People have the right to know the truth. That's the job of a reporter."

"Yes." The voice said. "I'll grant your wish. In the process, all I ask is that your protect Paris from the lies of it's so called 'heroes' and Hawkmoth."

"It's Reporter's job to reveal the truth." Issac agreement allowed a dark blue energy to engulf his body. Once it cleared he was no longer Issac, but the 'hero' Reporter.

Mason felt a chill go down his spine. "Issac?" Afarid his friend had been akumaized, he reached for Issac. "Please don't tell me you've been akumaizted?"

Reporter laughed, "No dear friend. I've reached the power to make my wish come true. I will show everyone that I shouldn't just be the school's editor, but the only one who should be allowed to report the news!" He than took off into the streets of Paris, intending to reveal the truth.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"Finally done!" I fell backwards into the rolling chair by my desk. Developing Airi's pictures wasn't differcult, but finding the correct ones needed was. Airi failed to mention to Calex which of her several dozen sets was needed. It wasn't like I could call Airi, she's in the middle of a photoshoot and won't answer her cell anyway. So I ended up calling Keyn, who told me where Airi put her the photos from her last photoshoot.

My cell buzzed with a message from Calex. "Something's happening in the park. Grab your camara and get down here."

It's probably another akuma attack. Alya's most likely down there already, ready to report. She pretty good at reporting on the attacks by herself, but still wants me and Calex there to take pictures. Sometimes we're able to take pictures Alya might miss. She post our pictures on the Ladyblog, crediting us. It's a good way to get exposure.

"Be there in five." I sent the message, than grabbed my bag. I always keep my camara inside, never know when you'll need to take a photo. My carama was ready for action, but the memory card is full. I checked the side of the bag for an extra one. Instead of my extra memory card, I pulled out a small simply decorated box.

"Where did this come from?" Curious, I opened the box. Inside is a simple sliver bracelet. When I touched the bracelet, a ball of light shot out.

It zoomed around the room before stopping in front of me. The light disbrust to reveal a small blue birdlike creature. It yawned, than smiled happily. "Do you have any chocolate?"

"Will this do?" To stunned to think, I offered the creature the chocolate cake I was going to eat.

"Yay!" It said, before zooming over to the plate. The cake was gone before I could blink. "I needed that, thank you."

"Your welcome." I'm confused as to what just happened. "Umm...What are you?"

The creature happily rubbed her stomache. "My name is Pixie and I'm a kwami." Pixie pointed to the bracelet. "Put the bracelet on and I'll grant you powers to become a superhero."

This is unbelieveable. Yet, I do believe this is happening. Why? Because of the akuma attacks. Magic must exisistf or everything to be happening.

"Is that how Ladybug and Chat Noir get their powers?" Can't say I haven't been curious about Paris' heroes. I'm just not obessed, like a certain blogger.

Pixie eargly nodded, "Yes, they also have kwamis and jewerly." She flew to the left, than the right. Pixie appeared to have way to much energy. "You've been chosen as the next holder of the blue jay miracoulus."

That's news to me. "Chosen for what? The city already has heroes."

Pixie zipped back to me, she hovered inches from my face. "To stop the faux that have been running around Paris."

Faux? That's a new term. "Are you talking about those villans that can't be stopped?"

Pixie nodded, "Faux are people granted 'hero' powers via a fake miraclous. Which Ladybug can't purfiy." She than hovered over the bracelet. "This is where you come in."

My cell buzzed with a notification from the Ladyblog. Pixie hovered over my cell as I checked the Ladyblog. "Things have taken a turn for the worst. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been trapped by someone called Reporter." Alya switched the camara to show the fight. Reporter was a humaniod figure decked out in newspapers. The camara flipped to show Ladybug trapped in a giant jar and Chat Noir taking a nap.... "Will they able able to escape and stop Reporter?"

"Are you sure I can help?" I turned my phone off and toosed it on my bed. "No one will know it's me, right?" I want to help, but don't want to draw attention to myself. If I can disguise myself somehow.....

"Let's Soar." Pixie said. "That's how you transform. You have the power of ampificaion through sound waves."

I slipped the bracelet on, "How do it stop Reporter?"

"You have to find and destory the fake mircalous. Remember, to nullify the object." Pixie explained. "Your speical power is Sonic Wave."

"Pixie, Let's Soar!" I shouted, as I held up my wrist. The three words to activated the transformation. Within a few seconds, my street clothes where replaced with those of Blue Jay. I now wore a royal blue sleeveless fitted vest top. The top form is fitting from the neck down to the torso, from the stomach down the bottom fans out and opens, as the back of the top continues down to her knees. Matching royal blue shorts stop mid-tight. Black lace up boots that stop below my knee are topped off with a strap of royal blue at the top. Two matching form fitting black sleeves, not attached to the top, have two light blue straps running down the length of both sleeves on the outside. A feather hair clip holds her hair into a ponytail. The Blue Jay Miraculous sits on her waist. On the silver belt, hangs a folding fan that is blue and black. A black mask, lined with royal blue covers over my eyes.

"Pixie?" My clothes had changed and Pixie disappeared. "Guess I'm on my own." I went to my open window and climbed up to the roof. Pixie mentioned the suit and the mircalous would provide some physical enchantments and protection. Taking a deep breath, I jumped off the building.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei flipped on his tv and flopped onto his ed. After calming Royal down, he checked on the lady and had one of the staff take the clothes she'd picked out to her house. From there, it was time for the interview. Alexei stayed in the background, sometimes watching other times helping the staff. Dispight a bad start, the interview went well. Knight and Royal had to stay longer for a last minute photoshoot for a magazine. Alexei offered to stay, but was sent home. The crew doing the photoshoot was rom the magazine. They know nothing of Noble's serect identifies. This meant Alexei couldn't risk being seen. Otherwise people would question him about his connection to Noble.

The house was strangely quiet when Alexei arrived. Illya's parents were still at work and his siblings at various afterschool activites. Alexei used this rare peaceful moment to work on new music. Normally the house was so chaotic, there was someone bothering him every moment.

Going to his neck, Alexei tossed his jacket on the chair. He missed and it landed on the floor. Alexei heard a strange sound when it dropped. When he picked ut up, a small simply decorated box fell out of the pocket. Alexei curiously checked it over for damage. Not finding any, he opened it ans screamed.

A ball of light flew out, revealing a tiny panda like creature. "Who woke me up?" He yawned and strenched, than saw the bewildered boy. "So, your my new chosen?"

Alexei screamed again when it spoke. "Wh..Who...What are yo-" Trying to get away from the creature, Alexei took a step back and tripped over the box he'd dropped in his fright. "Oww." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You seem like a genuis." The creature rolled his eyes. "Call me Popp, I'm a kwami." Popp flew over to Alexei's bed and laid on the pillow.

"What?" Alexei said, remembering how to speak. "This can't be happening." He shook his head in disbelief. "Tiny panda's don't appear from a box and fly." Alexei pinched his cheeks, trying to wake up.

"Are you done?" Popp gave Alexei a bored look.

Alexei grabbed his cell and dialed Illya's mom. It went to voicemail. "Umm, aunty you'll never believe-"

Popp was use to his chosens' freaking out, but they never tried to tell someone about him before. Mostly, because they themselves couldn't believe Popp was real. To say Popp was alarmed, is an understatement. "Not a good idea, Alexei." Popp zipped over to hover in front of Alexei, who was in shock again. "No one can know about me. Trust me, it's for the best. Now, kindly put that away."

Alexei was unconviced, but Popp had peeked his curiousty. "Explain."

Popp sighed, "I'm the kwami of nullification. With my help, you can become a hero and save Paris from the faux."

"Me? A hero? Nope." Alexei refused without a second thought. Heroes were brave, selfless, and didn't care about the attention they'd recive. How could he be a hero? He couldn't get through a performance without panicing. How could he save people? He got neverous and freezes up when all attention is directed at him. A hero needed to be someone who could work under pressure well and not care that people would be watching. Someone who could reasure people everything would be okay.

As these thoughts filled his mind, Alexei's gaze fell on a picture of him and Illya. The two had just discovered Noble would be formed and their debut schudled. In the picture, the two of them were holding the signed contact. "I'll call Illya. He's better suited for the hero thing."

"Sure whatever." Popp lazily went back to lay on the pillow. Either way, someone would end up using his miraclous. Far be it from him to make the boy do something he doesn't want to do. Popp was trying to convice himself of this, but deep down thought differently. Alexei had recived the miraclous for a reason. The lady was rarely wrong and didn't give out miraclous easily. She perferred not to give out the panda and blue jay miraclous if she could. The fact that they'd been given, meant they were needed. Still, Popp wanted the boy to change his mind on his own. Nothing good would come from forcing Alexei to accpet him or the miraclous.

Alexei's cell buzzed with a notifcation from the Ladyblog. He switched it open to see Alya streaming live from the park. Painc insteadly overwhelmed him. Noble was still at the park for their photoshoot. Were they okay? "Things have taken a turn for the worst. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been trapped by someone called Reporter." Alya switched the camara to show the fight. Reporter was a humaniod figure decked out in newspapers. The camara flipped to show Ladybug trapped in a giant jar and Chat Noir taking a nap.... "Will they able able to escape and stop Reporter?" In the background, Alexei saw a familiar figure. Knight was trying to direct people to safety.

"No no no." Alexei's heart nearly stopped when Reporter turned his attention to the people trying to escape. Reporter pulled a newspaper off of himself and threw it at the crowd. Knight saw this and pushed a young girl out of the way. Alexei didn't know what happened next, the screen went dark.

"Looks like someone you know's in trouble." Popp opened one eye to look at his chosen. He said he wasn't going to force the boy. But maybe giving him a good enough reason will help him chance his mind on his own. "You could save them."

Alexei didn't know what to do. He knew he wasn't cut out to be a hero. He wasn't anything speical nor could he function will under alot of attention. The best he'd do is make a fool of himself. Everyone thought him some super cool confident smart guy. In truth, Alexei had to work three times harder than others just to keep up. School didn't come easy to him nor did he have any talents.

The more the thought about it, the more Alexei was convinced he wasn't hero material and that Illya should be the one. Problem was, Illya's in trouble and needs a hero. "If I was to become a hero, what would I have to do?"

"Explosed Bamboom." Popp yawned. "Say those words and you'll transform. Of course you'll need to be holding the watch first." He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Mimicry will help you."

"Mimi- what?" Alexei grabbed the watch and asked. He turned to see Popp asleep. "Well, here it goes." He looked at the watch, unsure if he should even do this. "Popp, Explosed Bamboom." He said in a shakey voice, activating the transformation.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi arrived at the park. She found the place oddly quiet. There were people around, but they made no sound. Emi was even more worried when she couldn't find Reporter. Instead of continuing to look for him, she decided to find Ladybug. She remembered seeing her by the fountion. To her luck, Ladybug was there. Still trapped in the giant jar. When Emi walked over, Ladybug was tossing her yoyo against the glass, trying to break it.

"Um, Ladybug?" Emi lightly tapped on the glass to get the heroine's attention. "Ladybug." She said louder, slightly starting her.

"Ahh!' Ladybug jumped. The movement reminded Emi of a bug trapped in a jar. "Who are you? Are you working with Reporter?"

Emi hadn't thought about that. It's only naturally Ladybug would be supsuion of her. For all the bug themed hero knew, Emi could be one of those fauxs. "No, I'm like you." She pointed to her mircalous. The bracelet oringally a simple silver bracelet, with four small pearls. Two pearls each sit beside a silver oval jewel. Had changed with the silver jewel now blue and five tiny feathers appeared. "I'm a miraclous holder."

Ladybug looked at the bracelet, but was unconvinced. "How do I know you not one of Hawkmoth's tricks?" Marinette was still new to the hero thing and didn't want to make a mistake. It'd be awesome if this girl was an ally. Espcailly with a certain cat sleeping.

"How else would I know about the kwamis?" Emi said with a confidence she didn't feel. "My kwami said you and Chat Noir each have one. They give you your powers?"

Ladybug nodded, "Okay, I believe you." The girl's statement was something only one with a miraclous would know. Of course Hawkmoth could've spilled the beans about the kwamis. But Ladybug doubted that. From what she'd seen so far, Hawkmoth only told his viticms enough info to do the job. "Think you can get me out?"

Emi shook her head, "Sorry, I literaly just met my kwami ten minutes ago. She didn't tell me much, only how to stop the faux." Forgetting that Pixie had explained her speical power, Sonic Wave.

"Is that what their called?" It hadn't occured to Ladybug that the villians they couldn't defeat weren't akumazited. "You've got a speical power that you can only use once before the countdown to you detransform. After that, you'll have five mintues left, which you mircalous will signal with beeping for each minute you lose. Before you can transform again, you'll have to feed your kwami." Ladybug quickly explained. She didn't want this girl to be caught unaware and detransform at the wrong time.

"Well well well." A voice said from behind them. "Look who deicded to show up." Reporter causally sat on a bench watching the two girls. He knew about Ladybug and Chat Noir, but not this newest heroine. "Have time for an interview?" He got up and began walking towards them. "Who are you? What's your name? Are you going to fail as a hero as well?"

The questions came to fast for Emi to answer. It hadn't occured to her to think of a hero name. "I'm...." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Ladybug and than her bracelet. "Blue Jay." She said with confidence. "I'm the hero Blue Jay who will shut down your rumors!" Emi thought Blue Jay an appoariacte name. Ladybug was dressed like a ladybug and Pixie had said the bracelet is the blue jay mircalous. Perfect name.

"Reporter's don't spread rumors! Only truth!" Reporter was enraged at Blue Jay's statement. He thought she might be different from the failures Ladybug and Chat Noir. But she was like Mara. Doubting his skills as a newspaper reporter. "I'll get you to reveal the truth!" He ripped a newspaper from his arm and balled it up.

"Be careful!" Ladybug warned. "If that newspaper touches you, anything he writes on his arm will come true and affect you!" That's what had happned to everyone at the park, including herself and Chat Noir.

"What!?" Blue Jay shouted in alarm. Pixie never said anything about fighting. Than again, she shouldn't be suprised. Ladybug and Chat Noir had to, why would things be any different for her?

She grabbed her fan, ready to fight.

Note: The speical origin story is going to be longer than I thought. Stay turned for the next chapter!


	31. Speical 3

Or so she thought. Blue Jay had her fan in hand and was ready to battle Reporter. Until a figure cald in white and black knocked into him. Both of them rolled several feet away. The boy in white and black rubbed the back of his head. He appeared unaware of who he'd knocked into. "Never doing that again." He stood up and brushed some dust off his suit. Ummm....hi?" He said when he saw two pairs of eyes watching him.

"Get down!" Blue Jay threw her fan at Reporter, who was about to grab the boy. She didn't know who he was, but from his clothes might also have a mircalous. Her fan knocked Reporter's hand back. In that time, she sprinted forward and trackled the boy to the ground by his wrist. She rolled with him to a safe distance, as the fan cirlced back. Blue Jay quickly recovered and pulled the boy to his feet. "Come on!" She urged him forward, away from the park.

Blue Jay took the lead. Using the air currents, she jumped and allowed the currents to carry her to the roof of a nearby building. Alexei groaned when he saw where she was going. "Again." He mummbled. His less than stellar landing earlier made him regret roof top traveling. Still, she appeared to know what she was doing. Grabbing his nunchucks, he tossed one end to hook onto a nearby billboard. He allowed the extended chain to retrack and pull him forward. Alexei landed on his butt just behind Blue Jay.

"Nice landing." Blue Jay joked. She knew this wasn't the time for it, but she needed to laugh. Her oringal plan of freeing Ladybug to help was gone. No way was Reporter going to allow them to get that close to her again. "I'm Blue Jay." Maybe he'd have an idea of how to stop Reporter. Than again, based on his landing skills, she doubted that.

"I'm Ale-" Alexei stopped himself from revealing his real name. Popp had said it's better if people don't know about him. That means going by a 'stage' name. Hopefully this will work out better than the last time he had to come up with a different persona. "Panda Mime. Nice to meet you, Blue." Where did that come from? He say with an ease he hadn't felt in a while. "Did you get your miraclous today as well?" The name was one he chose on the way over. Popp is a small panda and his power Mimicry reminded him of Mimes. Maybe he should've picked something else?

That's news to her. Pixie never said anything about a partner. Than again, she didn't really give Pixie time to explain everything. She wanted enough information to stop Reporter. "Yup. Did your's explain the fauxs?" When Panda Mime shook his head, Blue Jay quickly repeated what Pixie told her.

"So we have to destory the object?" Panda Mime asked, to make sure he understood. "And everything will go back to normal?"

Blue Jay nodded, "Yup. That's about it." She looked in the direction of the park. "We just have to figure out what that object is."

At that moment, they heard a beeping. They looked to see where it could be coming from this high up.

"Your fan is ringing." Panda Mime raised an eyebrow, wondering how it's possblie.

Blue Jay flipped the fan and a screen appeared. Ladybug's icon flashed on the screen. She trapped the screen to hear Ladybug's voice. "Hello, Blue Jay? It's Ladybug."

"Yeah, I'm here. With Panda Mime." She moved her fan closer to Panda Mime, so he could hear. "There's a phone in our weapons?"

"Yes, but that's not why I called." Ladybug paused. "Reporter's covered in newspapers. But I think the one on his arm that he uses to target people is the object."

Blue Jay nodded, "Makes sense, how do we get it from him?"

"We'll need to figure that out fast." Panda Mime pointed to a familar figure below. "He's here."

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

"You won't get away! The truth always comes out!" He threw two newspaper balls at a flock of birds. Two birds were hit. Reporter wrote something on his arm, making the birds grow and fly towards them.

"Do something Blue, their your cousins." Panda Mime shouted, as the birds got closer.

"Not funny!" I tossed my fan at them, which they avioded.

"Plan B." Panda Mime grabbed my hand and ran to the roof's edge. He jumped off, taking me with him. He pulled me close with one hand, while the other reached for the nunchucks. He swung the weapon to wrap around a poll. This slowed their decent enough for them to land safely.

"Please tell me that wasn't plan B." I moved out of his hold to suvey the area.

"Okay, I won't." Panda Mime gave a neverous smile.

I shook my head, "Thanks for getting us out. But without my fan, how am I suppose to fight?"

"Oh." Panda Mime said. He than yanked me down to avoid being carried off by the birds. "Their going to be a problem."

Seeing them gave me an idea.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

When the birds circled back, Blue Jay grabbed my nunchucks. She used it to latch onto one of the bird's legs. "Come on." She grabbed my arm as the bird flew high, lifting us off the ground. Flying is not my friend. The swaying motion and view made my stomach lurch. Luckily the flgiht ended. Unluckily, Blue Jay let got of my hand. "Grab my fan and meet in the park!" She shouted.

I landed on top of a ________ and bounced off. I plopped on the hard street below. "I'm not cut out for this." Rubbing my sore back, I went to look for Blue Jay's fan. "That's convinent." Said fan laid on the ground mere feet away.

"So there you are." Reporter rounded the corner. He gave no warning and attacked. The skills of a pitcher, he lanuched a series of newspaper balls. They landed on just about everything around me. I dodged, ducked, and rolled over the fan. With it in hand, I cut through an alley and headed for the park.

Of course Reporter was right behind me.

***********************************************************************************************

Blue Jay climed onto the bird's back. She palced the nunchucks on her hip, than gripped a fist full of feathers. She roughly yanked until the bird turned in the direction of the park. The bird squeeked and fought against her grip. Blue Jay didn't give up, she forcefully made it dive.

Panda Mime came into view, with Reporter right behind. Reporter wrote something on his arm, making the frozen people in the park chase Panda Mime. Blue Jay steered the bird towards Reporter. She jumped just before impact. Reporter was rapped under the bird, that was to dazed to move. Reporter reached for his pen, to find it laid three feet away.

"No! The truth must be told!" Reporter struggled to get free, his arms frailging about.

"Umm, Blue some help please!" Panda Mime cried, as the people contined to chase him.

"One moment." Blue Ja ripped the paper from Reporter's arm. "Time to end this. She ripped the paper into tiny bits, releasing the feath inside.

Dark blue energy engulfed Reporter, changing him back to Issac. The effects of Reporter also disappeared. People looked around, confused. When they saw Blue Jay and Panda Mime. "New heroes?" Someone mutttered.

"Are you the one's who defended Reporter?" Alya rushed over and asked. "Do you work for Hawkmoth?"

"Don't lump us in with that lame-o." Panda Mime strolled over. "We're heroes." Not really, he thought. This would be the only time he'd do this. If Illya hadn't been in danger, he'd never have transformed to begin with.

"Their Blue Jay and Panda MIme." Ladybug, now free, walked over. "Paris' newest hero pair."

Alya turned the camara back to the new heroes. "Have time for an interview?"

No one had time to answer, as a whirlwind rushed towards them. It picked up everything in it's path. People rushed to get away.

"Now what?" Blue Jay asked, tried from her battle.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth requests your miraculous." A voice said from within the whirlwind, that had picked up speed and increased in power.

"There's no way we can stop that." Ladybug said, thinking about using her Lucky Charm.

"Come on Mi'Lady, nothing's impossblie." Chat Noir causally said.

Blue Jay wasn't ready for another battle. But she couldn't just leave. She racked her brain for a solution. Than her eyes landed on her fan ____________. Sound waves, waves. Sonic Wave. Her speical power is Sonic Wave. "Follow me." SHe ordered Panda Mime, as she exchanged his nunchucks for her fan.

"Shouldn't we be running away from the danger?" Panda Mime asked, concerned about what Blue Jay was planning.

"What's your power?" Blue Jay asked.

"Mimicry, why?" He answered.

"I'm not sure." She looked at her fan. "Just use it. Aim for the whirlwind."

He did as instrusted. As she held her fan, Panda Mime drew his nunchucks. The two said the words to activate their powers.

A powerful wave of pressurized wind came from the fan. This mixed with the idencital one from the nunchucks. The two mixed together to form a powerful wave of wind that disbrust the whirlwind.

Blue Jay and Panda Mime dropped to the ground.

"And that ladies and gentlemen was our Paris' newest heroes." Alya ran over. "Any words?"

Before they could speak, a beep came from each of them. Blue Jay saw that one of her pearls on her bracelet had gone dark.

"You'll have to save the interview for later." Ladybug walked over to the newbies. "Go before you change back." She whisphered so only the could hear.

"What about the akuma?" Blue Jay asked, although she was in no considish to help.

"We'll handle it." Ladybug reassured them. "Go rest and your kwamis." She turned back to address the crowd, allowing Blue Jay and Panda Mime to escape.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

Panda Mime followed me out of the park to a nearby roof. His landing was better, he only rolled once. "Shuld we have left them like that?" He asked.

"Ladybug said they'd be fine." I looked over at him. "She's more concerned that we'll detranform soon." My bracelet lost another pearl, leaving three. "I suggest you go home and feed your kwami." I took to the sky and used air currents to carry me home.

I landed on the roof of my house, as the last pearl went dark. The suit disappeared and Pixie flew out of the bracelet. "Got any chocolate?" She said sleepily.

The perks of having a best friend who's family owns a resturtant. Calex brought over leftover chocolate cake last night. Problem is, Pixie ate it all as soon as she saw it. The little bird didn't leavev a crumble. "Thanks! Happy and full, she zoomed around the room. "You did great Emi."

Exshuated, I fell on the couch. "You didn't mention a partner. Or how exshuating this would be."

Pixie gave a gentle smile. "It'll get easier with time. You won't have to do it alone." She said some other things I didn't hear, as I drifted off to sleep.

***********************************************************************************************

"Popp, why didn't you tell me about Blue Jay?" Alexei paced around his room. "I wasn't needed. Did you see what a fool I was?"

Popp yawned, "Let's be honest. You were a total dweeb." For the last twenty mintues, Popp has been watching his chosen freak out. He wasn't in the mood to listen and wanted food. "Your not the first one to make a fool of himself in front of his Blue Jay."

That did opposite of help. "Popp, be serious." Alexei flopped onto his bed. "I told you I'm not cut out for this." He started to remove the watch, which alerted popp.

"Woah, woah." Wide awake, Popp flew over to Alexei. "This was your first time. Remember, you've got time to improve or get worst."

Alexei gave him a look. "Stop trying to encourage me. Your bad at it."

Popp rolled his eyes. "Enough talk, I'm hurgrey."

"What do kwami's eat?" Alexei sat up, remembering Bue Jay's advice.

"This one likes tea leaves preferably. Or sweet cakes." Popp answered. "Each kwami has personal tastes just like humans."

Alexei rumaged thorugh the house and amanged to some ___________ of the _________ bakery. Popp wasn't thrilled at first. Until he took a bite, than he wanted more. Popp ate half the ________, before fallign asleep. Alexei followed soon after, to tried from the events of the day to stay awake.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi awoke to the sounds of Calex brusting into her room. He ranted something aobut the news before dragging Emi to her computer. He'd just pull up the news website, when Emi kicked him out so she could get ready.

At the same time, Alexei's own sleep was interrupted by Illya's noisy siblings. He heard ummurs of the news and pulled up the website on his laptop.

In their respective hours, both teens watched the news.

"This morning, Parisans awoke to a ____ sight." The reporter said. "In the aftermath of yesturday's battle, it seems everyone is turning into Reporter." The camara changed to show people turning into copies of Reporter. "So dar nothing else his happned."

"You forgot to nullify the object didn't you?" Both Pixie and Popp said to their respective chosen.

"You never explained how to do that." Emi said to Pixie.

"You didn't provide much of an explaintaion on anything." Alexei told Popp.

Pixie let out a sigh. "Panda Mime has the power of nullification. He's like Ladybug and the only one who can."

"I told you, you have the power of nullifcation." Popp said. "You;ll have to go out and refleave th feather."

"Oh no." Alexei got up and left his room, making Popp follow. On the way out he grabbed the watch and the box it came in. "I said I'd do it once. Only once." He snuck into Illya's room. "I'm no hero."

"Take a moment to th-" Popp started, but disappeared once the watch was placed inside the box.

Alexei closed the box and looked at it sadly. "Sorry Popp. Illya will make a better hero." He placed the box inside Illya's favorite hoodie, than left the room without looking back.

Note: Only two more chapters until season 2 is released!! Also, I'm going on vacation next weekend. So there might not be an update, but I will try to get one out.


	32. Speical 4

"You'll have to find the feather." Pixie explained. "Or else this will continue to get worst."

Emi groaned, "We barely got it the first time." She didn't have time to complain, Calex came in without knocking. Pixie dove bethreaten the covers to hide.

"Did you see the news?" He asked, handing her a crossiant. "Wonder if Blue Jay and Panda Mime know about this."

Emi had to stop herself from saying yes. She couldn't let anyone, even Calex know. Their best friends and tell each other everything. How is she going to keep this a sercet?

"You've twenty mintues to get ready!" Airi called from downstairs.

The two immeditaly got up. While Emi went to take a shower, Calex pulled jeans and a shirt for her. Emi was grateful for Calex's sense of fashion and style. Without him, she'd be staring at her closet forever trying to deicde on an outfit.

Once she was dressed, they made their way downstairs, where Airi waited. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" She handed them each a pastry from the ____bakery.

"Can we trade sisters?" Calex asked Emi.

Emi shook her head, "Nope. Airi can't cook most things, which is a blessing." Emi loved Sayri, but her wacky experiments were a bit much.

"She's not wrong." Airi agreed. She wasn't bad at cooking. She preferred not to make any that required more than give steps. "Now get going." She ushered them out the door.

"To bad they didn't cancel school." Calex said, as they walked to school.

"Not every attack requires school to close." Emi noticed her bag was moving. She peeked inside to see Pixie waving. "Epp!" She immeditaly closed her bag and moved it to her other arm.

"You okay?" Calex gave her a concerned look. "Don't tell me you were attacked yesturday too. Is that why you didn't show up?"

Emi shook her head, "I'm good. Just overwhelmed." That's an understatement. How does one hide being a hero?

As they got closer to the school, they saw curious sights. One man was cooing like a pigdon. A lady was swimming through the air. A police car even transformed into a robot. Yup, a normal day in Paris.

They arrived to find a crowd of people outside the school. "Do you think they'll be able to help?" Rose asked Alya, who was in the center of the crowd. Alya was sharing footage from yesturday's battle and giving a personal recount of the events.

"They didn't do much the first time." Chole interjected. "In fact the made things worst."

"No one asked you, Chole." Calex shouted.

"It was their first fight." Illya added. "Remember what happened when Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared?"

That earned a collective wave of agreement from everyone. The conversation ended there, as the bell rang. Emi and Calex made theri way to class with the other students. Alexei stayed back for a moment, reflecting on Chole's words.

"Don't look so down." Illya rustled Alexei's hair. "Blue Jay and Panda Mime will solve everything."

When he'd seen the news that morning, Alexei had been panicked. Viticms from yesturday's attack were being affected by Reporter's powers again. As if the had never left at all. Those that were hit with Reporter's newspapers were under his control. Whatever he wrote became the 'truth' and real. No matter how crazy. When they'd destroyed the oringal newspaper, everything returned to normal. Or so they thought.

"How can you be so sure?" Alexei gave his friend a doubtful look. "You saw what's happned."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Illya gave him a knowing look. "Remember last year with Emi?"

Alexei blushed as he rememebered that day.

Flashback:

"I know it was you Mara." Alexei debated all day whether or not to confront Mara. It was the mid-year showcase, one of the biggest events of the school year. Students selected projects in the beginning of the year and spent months working on it. The showcase was a way for students to explore and share their talents. The school opened up to everyone to see the showcase. Some students were even scouted or recived scholarships to p______ schools and programs. 

"So?" Mara smirked, not denying a thing. "You act as if I should care." 

Alexei was use to Mara's anxities, but this was to much. "Why did you destory Emi's display?" He pulled out a piece of broken frame and several crumpled up photos. "Why are you so pity?"

"Why do you have Emi's display?" Mara frudged innocence. "You weren't suppose to take anything with you when you were finished."

"What are yo-" Alexei started.

"Alexei!" Emi's hurt voice cut him off. She stared at the him in disbelief. "How could you?" Angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"No Emi, it's-" Caught off guard, Alexei tried to defend himself.

"Don't lie to her Alexei, she's caught us." Mara gave a devus grin. "Our plan worked. Now Calex has a better chance at winning." She gave a cold stare to Emi. "After all, he's my cousin. You'd want him to win as his best friend? Wouldn't you Emi?" She knew how close Calex and Emi were and used this to hopefully kept Emi quit. Emi might not like her, but she'd do anything for Calex. Even if it meant letting Mara get away with something. "Remember out deal Alexei." She turned back to the confused boy. "You help me get Calex to win so he'll owe me and I'll help you convice Illya's parents to let him transfer schools."

Mara had known Illya since childhood. They attended the same _______ class since ______. It wasn't unusal for Illya's parents to agree to something if Mara asked. They trusted her.

"I don't like to judge others by association." Emi said as tears stained her cheeks. "Looks like I was wrong. You horrobile just like her!" Emi snatched her 'work' than ran away.

End flashback:

"You didn't go into the details. But things worked out. Emi even still talks to you." Illya said. Not knowing the true state of their friendship.

"Things certainly did change." Alexei thought Emi would hate him forever. He never did get a chance to clear up that misunderstanding. But something else happened that caused Emi to partially forgive him and for him to develop his crush on her.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Stoneheart after a hiccup. I'm sure Blue Jay and Panda Mime will as well." Illya's ________

"To bad I won't have that chance." Alexei glanced at Illya's jacket where the panda miraclous sat.

***********************************************************************************************

"Emi," Pixie whisphered. "we have to find that feather. Or the effects will continue." During morning classes, Pixie stayed mostly quiet. She opupied herself with Emi's camara.

"I can't Pixie, I still have afternoon classes." Emi whisphered into her bag. This made her classmates give her strange looks. "I'll go afterschool." She hurrily closed the bag, least someone discover the kwami.

"Talking to yourself?" Floral stood beside Emi's seat.

"Umm...Yes?" Emi answered unsurely. SHe was glad it was Floral who came over. Floral was accepting of most things and didn't question things others would find werid. She grew up in a family of performers and entertains. So Floral was use to the unusal. Floral herself was a dancer, having taken classes since she was four.

"Nothing like having a converstaion with yourself to clear your thoughts." Floral smiled, before leaving to join Ania. The two girls mostly kept to themselves, but everyone in class thought they were nice.

"Wanna have lunch?" Illya's sudden question starteled Emi.

"Wh...What?" She asked in confusion. "Where you talking to me?"

Illya chuckled, than smiled. "You've got an interesting sense of humor. And yes I was talking to you. Wanna grab lunch since we couldn't hang out yesturday?"

Emi was glad Illya didn't notice her awkwardness. "Sure. Let me put my stuff away first. I'll meet you outside."

Illya went ahead, while Emi went to her locker. She'd normally spend lunch with Calex. But today was a rare day where Calex choose to play basketball with the boys. Emi would've used the time to either take pictures or work on her video game. Instead, she'd be spending time with Illya and most likely Alexei by assoacition. The two are best friends, Emi wasn't about to force Illya to leave Alexei out of their plans. No matter how much she didn't want Alexei to tag along.

"You've gone to far this time Mara!" Mason's voice echoed out of the lockerroom.

Emi slowly inched closer, careful not to be seen. A dejected looking Issac was slumped against a locker. In his clushed hands, a piece of paper.

Mara appeared uninterested. "I didn't do anything."

"How do you explain this!?" Mason snatched the paper from Issac. "You publised a slander article about Issac. Now everyone's avoding him and blaming him for everything that happend yesturday. Where's you facts, the proof!?"

"Who else could've been Reporter?" Mara asked. "He get's kicked off the paper and than a newspaper themed 'hero' appears. That's to much to just be a quinece."

"That still doesn't matter!" Mason took a step towards Mara. "You don't have an proof to back up your crazy theory!"

"Crazy!" Mara looked offended. "What's crazy is that loser was the editor of the school's paper. Who cares about the basketball team or things happening inside the school?" She flipped her hair. "That boring rag is better off without him. Kicking him off the paper is the best thing that's happned to the school in a very long time."

Emi clushed the strap of her bag. She wanted to go out there and tell Mara off, but didn't. All that would do is cause more trouble for Issac. The best thing should could do was be a friend once the bossy brat left. Which she did, once Sylive arrived and dragged her away.

"Don't listen to her Issac." Emi empoced from her hidding place. "She can't read to begin with. How could she know what a good story is?" Her attempt to cheer Issac up didn't work. "Issac?"

"Don't bother Emi." Mason sighed, "He's been like this since he read the article." He held up the paper for Emi to see. The title read 'The Terror of Issac aka Reporter'. The artilce mentioned how Issac was supposely Reporter and had been turned after aruging with Mara. Mara had been a 'viticm' of Issac abusing his position of editor to write aritcles slander aritcles about his classmates. It than went on to list some of these 'articles' that had been published on the back of the artilce for students to read.

"That's horrorblie!" Emi felt her rage growing. "Did you go to the prinpal? This is clearly all a lie."

"It's not a lie." Issac finallly spoke. "I wrote every word in those articles."

Mason groaned, "Not this again." He turned to Emi. "He wrote those when he was mad at people. He does it all the time, but never shows them to anyone. It's away to vent. Issac noramlly keeps them in a jounral, away from people."

"Doesn't change the fact that I still wrote them." Issac said. "Might as well have published them." He than walked away without a word.

Mason rolled his eyes, "He's been watching way to many dramas again." He turned to Emi, completely serious now. "You know he didn't mean to hurt anyone, right? Everything he wrote was a joke, nothing that's meant to be taken serious."

Emi nodded, "Issac's not that kind of person. Besides, everyone has their own ways of letting off stress." She gestured to her bag, "I use to take embrassing pictures of my siblings when they made me mad. I thought about sending them to everyone we knew, but wasn't actually going to do it.

"That's one person on our side. Now to convince the rest of the class." Mason shook his head. "Why is Sylive friends with Mara? She's nice and Mara's well Mara."

Emi sometimes wondered that too. Despite her feelings and relationship with Mara, Sylive is her closest female friend. They don't hang out often, but texted alot. Sylive was the one who encouraged Emi to share her video games.

"There most be something about Mara that Sylive sees that we don't." Emi said thoughtfully. Being best friends with Calex, Emi has known Mara for years. In that ttime, she hasn't seen any 'good' quaities in Mar.

"Reguardless, how do I help Issac?" Mason wanted to dragg Mara to the princpal and make her confus. Everything was her fault.

"Nothing. We do nothing." While they'd been talking Emi recorded everything and sent it to Calex. Her best friend could sometimes coax needed information from Mara, when needed. "Calex will take care of things. All we have to do is remind people of what Mara's truly like."

Mason seemed unsure, "Are you sure?"

Emi nodded, "Peopple know that Mara's childish and pity. She'll use almost any means to get what she wants. Issac only reports the truth, everyone knows this." She gestured to the paper. "Besides, these artiles are silly, not mean. Everyone's probably more embassed then anything and these were published without their premission."

Emi's cell phone chimed. "Perfect. Calex is gonna skip his game to find Mara. He say's he'll record their conversation to use as proof."

"Okay Emi, I trust you." Mason gave a small smile before leaving to find Issac.

***********************************************************************************************

Issac sat alone in the park. After Mara pusblished the artilce, everyone but Mason had stopped talking to him. He was thankful for that,, but still felt guilty. He foolishly left the journal in his bag unattended in the classroom after his arugement with Mara.

"What's the point of being a reporter if I write about iles?" Issac couldn't be anger at Mara. If he'd watched his stuff better, none of this would've happened.

Unknown to Issac, a familiar feather found it's way to him. The feather gently landed on the pen he held. Dark blue energy engulfed him, changing him into Reporter again.

"There not lies if they become true." A voice said. "Use your pwers to make the lies truth."

Reporter smirked, recongizing the voice as the same one that had give him his powers before. "Yes, truth shall be known." He took out the pen that held the feather and began to write the 'truth'.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

When Illya invited me to lunch, I didn't think he meant the resturant. It was busier than usual since most the students from school decieded to come. This happens whenever Sayri wants to run a dessert special. While the food is good, the desserts are a amazing. Sayri's five layer fruit cakes sell out in minutes. 

"What's wrong, Emi?" Illya looked up from his meun at me. "You've been staring at the kitchen sense we got here." 

There's so much on my mind, where do I start? Actually, what can I talk about? I can't mention Pixie or the miraclous to anyone. Even Calex doesn't know and he's always the first to know anything about me. On the other hand, I can talk about the Mara problem.

"Mara and Issac." I pouted a bit, remembering how dejected Issac looked. Issac's not one to back down, espcially to Mara. This time he had no fight in him. Instead, calm neuteral Mason had to step in. I've never seen Mason anrgy before. I hope he doesn't get akumaizeted.

"I thought she was behind that article." Illya let out a sigh.

"Wait, you aren't mad at Issac?" This is surpsing. Everyone who read the artilce is furious with Issca. Even kids from other classes aren't happy with him.

A waitress came over to take our orders. Illya pointed to a few things on the meun and gestured towards me. The waitress giggled, than left with a smile.

"Issac is to ethical to publish something as ridulous what's written in the article." He gave me a knowing look. "Even if he did write it."

"You know about the journal?" I tried to with hold my shock.

Illya shrugged, "I might've seen it by mistake when Issac's bag got knocked over." He leaned on the table to rest his head in his hand. "Mara must've taken photos yesturday of the journal than."

We stopped the conversation there, as Mara was playing waitress. Her tables were near our seats, as she walked by several times. She didn't appear happy taking orders and running around. I sat Calex peek out from the kitchen more than once, snickering. I wonder if he's going to use dining room duty to coax Mara into spilling the beans. When it's busy like this, the best place to be is the kitchen or sitting people. Down side is in the kitchen, Sayri has more oppurties to use us as geniue pigs.

"Your order." The waitress returned and placed a fruit partiart in front of me. She quickly retreated.

I looked at Illya confused. I thought he'd ordered food, not dessert. Convently, he was looking at out the window. Maybe the waitress made a mistake? Oh well, no need to let the partiart go to waste. I picked up my fork and took a bite. A rainbow of favors flooded my mouth, before mixing together in a symophon of tastes.

"I'm glad you like it." Illya's voice draw me away from my dessert filled daze. He was watching me with a sly smile. "You should smile more, you espeically beautiful when you do."

I felt my face turn red at that. "Thanks." My voice came out in a small squeek.

"There you are." Alexei appeared out of nowhere and dropped into the seat beside Illya. "Hey Emi." He belefly greeted, than turned to Illya. "You've gotta do something about Mara. The princpal saw the article she published. Issac might get into some big trouble because of it."

Illya rolled his eyes, "Why do you always execpt me to fix her mistakes?"

"Your her boyfriend." Alexei said in a deadpan voice.

"What!?" I nearly choked on the partiart. Guess Illya is all looks and no brain.

Illya turned bright red, "That was in daycare! And you promised to never speak of it."

Alexei and I brust into laugher. One that was short lived. Mara finally noticed Illya and came over. Luckily, Illya lead her away. For a moment, I thought he was gonna chose her over me. When Mara wasn't looking, he turned to gave a small wink. The two of them disappeared outside. Leaving me with Alexei.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei frighted with his sleeve. This was his first time alone with Emi since the incident last school year. While she had forgiven them their relationship wasn't the same. Emi was polite, she wasn't overly friendly. She spoke enough to not be rude.

"So the article..." Alexei tried to make converstion, but his voice trailed off. Emi wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was out the window, in teh direction of Illya and Mara. Correction, in the direction of the giant police car driving down the streeet. Behind it, a UFo whirled down the street.

"What in the world?" Emi was out of her chair and halfway out the door. "I thought only viticms from yesturday, were still affected?"

"Hello Paris," A loud voice boomed over the city. "Ready for today's news? Our story today is how the city's so called heroes have failed us?"

"Reporter has made his return." A nearby film crew was reporting the city's latest events. "Will Ladybug and Chat Noir handle things alone? Or will Blue Jay and Panda Mime return to save the day?"

Emi went pale, as the UFO came towards the resturtant. Civilians in it's path were scooped up by the laser. The laser was inches fro her, when she was knocked a side. In her place was Illya, he was pulled into teh UFO.

Emi was to stunned to move. She didn't know when Calex go to her side. One moment there was chaos and panic. The next, Calex had ushered her and Mara back inside the resturtant.

"Ems, you good?" Calex asked. She replied with a nod, than Calex went to calm Mara down. She wasn't panicing, more so ranting. The rant ended the moment two people grabbed Mara. On their backs were newspapers. Controlled by Reporter, they draged Mara out of the resturtant. Calex groaned, than sprinted after them.

"Emi." A tiny voice whisphered. Pixie poked her head out of Emi's jacket and pointed to the bracelet on Emi's wrist. "Blue Jay."

Understanding dawned on Emi's face. She quickly made her way to Calex's room. Once there, she let Pixie out.

"Remember to nullify the feather." Pixie said as she flew out. "Work together with Panda Mime."

"Do you think he'll show up?" Emi thought back to yesturday's battle. "He didn't seem to happy yesturday."

Pixie nodded, "Have faith. He'll be there."

Emi nodded, "Let's do this." She wasn't sure how things would work, but trusted Pixie. "Pixie, Let's Soar!"


	33. Speical 5

Emi's POV:

I jumped across roof tops looking for Reporter. Among the chaos and random things happening, it wasn't hard to find him. He'd made the Effit Tower into his headquaters. He sat at a desk made of newspapers, happily twirling a pen.

"Who's the liar now Mara?" Reporter turned to face his prisoners, Mara and Calex. They sat in a comfy looking cage on cushions. "Everything I write becomes truth."

Mara sat crossed legged and huffed, "I already admitted to going to far. Yesh, it was all a joke."

Calex smacked his forehead with the palm of his had. "A joke is funny. Jokes are nice. They don't embrass and islocate people!" He glared at his cousin. "And I'm telling Uncle and Aunty everything." He held up his cell, a triuphiy smile on his face.

Mara paled, "No, no, no! They'll make me work at the resturtant every weekend for a month."

Calex shrugged, "Should've thought of that before writing that artilce." He paused, than gave a devous smile. "Or we could come up with a deal."

"Like what?" Mara said neverously.

"We'll have plenty of time to negoiate. Seeing as we're trapped." Calex is way to comfortable. He leaned into the cushions and placed an arm behind his head. "Now, about my terms."

I couldn't easdrop any longer. A patrol of controlled people found me. Two tried to grab me. I back flipped away to avoid them. Got away from them, but now Reporter knows I'm here.

"Ready for a scoop?" I said with a false confiendce. "Your being canceled."

Reporter shrugged, "Good luck. I've already written an article detailing your defeat." He wrote somehing on the desk and a giant bird cage fell from the sky.

I rolled to the side before it landed. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Okay." He simply said and began writing quickly. "Have fun."

Pixie had better be right. I can't handle this alone. I'm placing my trust in someone I've only meet once.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei couldn't believe his eyes. First Illya, than Mara and Calex. Emi had disappeared as well. His friends (minus Mara) had ben captured.

But everything should be okay. He gave Illya te miraclous. Surely he'll find it. Plus there's Blue Jay and Ladybug and Panda Mime.

As he thought this, he cell chimed. Alya was streaming on the Ladyblog. "Day 2 of Reporter's rampage." The camara moved to show Ladybug and Chat Noir trapped under the Effile Tower. The couldn't do anything, a swarm of large paper bees flew around them, keepign them in place. Blue Jay was in the background. She couldn't get close to Reporter, as a crowd of controlled civilians were chasing her. "Paris' heroes are doing their best to stop him. But everyone has one question. Where is Panda Mime?"

Guilt tore through Alexei. Illya had the panda miraclous, Alexei couldn't help even if he wanted to.

"Sir," A waiter tapped Alexei on the shoulder. "your friend left this." He handed Alexei a hoodie. Not just any hoodie, Illya's favorite that held the miraclous.

"Thanls." Alexei took the hoodie, not believing his lack. Could the miraclous still be inside. One way to find out. Alexei went behind the resturtant, where no one could see him. His hand felt the familiar box in the pocket. Opening the box, Popp flew out.

"Change your mind?" Popp let out a lazy yawn.

"Yes, no. I don't know." Alexei sighed. "I'm not hero material but that doesn't mean I'll leave my friends in danger."

"You sound like a hero already." Popp strenched, than flew over to the watch. "Use the nunchucks to destroy the fauxed object. Pandamuim."

Alexei nodded, "Popp, Explosion Bamboom."

***********************************************************************************************

"This is ridoulous!" Blue Jay shouted, as she jumped out of the mouth of paper T-Rex.

"Ready to give up? Reporter laughed, as he loughed at his desk.

Blue Jay huffed, things weren't going well. The contolled civilians and paper creatures were annoying. They hinder her from getting close to Reporter and Ladybug and Chat Noir. More than once she was temped to use Sonic Wave. Unfortunaly she couldn't, unless she wanted to detransform.

A new wave of controlled civilians grabbed her from behind. Blue Jay struggled to get her fan. But her arms were forcefully held down. "Your cheating!" Blue Jay yelled, trying to distract Reporter.

Reporter paid no attention to her, his focus on Mara. "Still doubt my skills?"

Calex was grateful Mara kept her mouth closed The last thing they needed was to make him anger. Than again. "Insult him." He whisphered.

"Are you crazy!?" Mara hissed.

"If we can distract him, he might lose control of his 'writings'." Calex stopped talking, waiting for Mara to piece everything together. He overestimated his cousin's IQ. "It'll allow Blue Jay or the others the chance they need."

When Mara continued to stare at him, Calex said. "Your wrong Mara, Issac's articles are always truthful and interesting."

Mara's face turned red with angrier. "Your a liar! I said no such thing!"

To late, Reporter's full attention was on Mara. "You still refuse to acknowledge my skills?"

"You've done it now." Mara hissed.

Calex smirked, "Watch." He nodded to the comontion outside the cage.

The civilians holding Blue Jay loosed theri grip. Blue Hay wiggled to get her arm free. "Blue Jay!" A voice called. Seconds later, something wrapped around her wrist. She got her other hand free to grab onto it. She was pulled into the air, out of the crowd.

"That was close." A familiar voice said. "Miss me Blue?"

Blue Jay looked at the boy who' pulled her up to the Effiel tower. Relief washed ovr her, as she smacked him on the shoulder. "Where were you!?" Tears of frustation ran down her face. "I needed you. I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

Panda Mime didn't know what to say. He had friends and family who cared about him. But no one had ever said they needed him before. Yet this girl, a stranger, had needed him. And he hadn't been there. "I'm sorry." He offered an aplogize smile. "It won't happen again."

Blue Jay wiped the tears from her face. "Partners?" She held her hand out.

"Partners." Panda Mime placed his hand in her's and shook it.

***********************************************************************************************

Alexei's POV:

"He's been refauxed. We need to get the feather and nullify it." Blue Jay gestured to the scene below. "He;s got two students trapped in the cage beside the desk."

I nodded in agreement. "We'll need to find the object that holds the feather."

"I think it's in the pen he's using his time. He's been writing on the desk instead of his arm." Blue Jay stated. "Simple enough to get."

She has an interesting sense of humor. "Well birds do like shiny things and you are a bird." I winked, letting her filled in the rest.

Blue Jay rolled her eyes, but smirked. "Ah, but pandas are better at climbing."

I laughed, than got serious. "Really though, how are we going to get that pen? Even Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't able to get close."

Blue Jay thought for a moment. "Mimicry, mimic other attacks, right?"

"Correct." Where is she going with this.

"Yesturday you were able to mimic Sonic Wave." She continued. "Try using it to mimic Ladybug's Lucky Charm."

"Okay." I quickly agreed. "Mimicry!" I tossed my nunchucks into the air, activiating it's power. "Lucky Charm!" A fishing rod in Ladybug's colors fell into my hands. "Now what?"

"Look around, you should be able to form a plan." Blue Jay explained.

Looking around different objects lit up in Ladybug's colors. A plan clearly formed in my mind. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She answered without hesiatition.

I was taken back for a moment, stunned. "Thank you." 

Blue Jay placed her hand on my shoulder. "We're partners. Just tell me where you need me."

"Alrught." I explained my plan. "Can you go down there and cause a distraction? When you use Sonc Wave, aim it at Reporter. Specifically the hand holding the pen."

"Okay." Blur Jay waved, than samuesalted off the Effiel Tower.

***********************************************************************************************

She landed with a thud at the edge of the controlled group of civilians. Blue Jay made sure to stay out of their reach. "Hello and welcome one and all." She might as well have a bit of fun. "We hope you enjoy the show 'Reporter Loses His Powers'!!" Blue Jay pretended she was a ring master.

Reporter's anger grew. How dare these 'heroes' try to stop him? All he wanted to do is share the truth. What's so wrong with that?

"You foolish gi-" Reporter started, but was off of by Calex.

"Can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you." Calex said aloud, a look of dismay on his face. "He's a horrbile reporter. Everything written are lies."

Mara also didn't seem pleased, sharing the same option as her cousin. "See? And you were blamingme for this mess."

"Oh no, this is still your fault." Calex gave a peeved glare at Mara. "Issac's a great editor and reporter."

"Wrong." Reporter interjected, "I'm the greatest reporter!"

"No, your the worst. Even Issac was better." Mara admitted. "Your just a bad verison of him."

Blue Jay let out a whistle. The day finally came when Mara not only agreed with Calex, but kind o admitted she was wrong. "Prove us wrong then." She taunted.

"Gladly." Reporter grabbed his pen, the moment Blue Jay had been waiting for.

"Sonic Wave!" Blue Jay immeditaly activated her special power. A powerful gust of wind knocked the pen into the air. The newspaper desk went flying as well. Reporter stood his ground for a few moments, but was tossed into the air.

"No!" He reached for the tumbling pen. It was snatchec high into the air, by a fishing line.

"Got it!" Panda Mime riled the pen in like a fish. Remembering Popp's instrutions, he tossed the pen into the air. Nunchucks in hand, her uttered. "Pandamuium!" A flash of light poured from the collsion of the pen and nunchucks. The pen exploded into white sparks.

"Now what?" Blue Jay landed beside Panda Mime. "Isn't everything suppose to go back to normal?"

Panda Mime shrugged, "Don't know, my kwami didn't mention much of anything else other than how to nullify objects."

Seconds later, a cloud of moths rolled in. They encircled the Effle Tower and the surronding ground. They sawrmed around everyhing affected by Reporter. Once they left, things retunred to normal. Everntually, the moths worked their way intothe city.

"That was unexpected." Panda Mime said,

"What're you talking about?" Blue Jay rasied an eyebrow. "It was your pweors that did this." 

Panda Mime shrugged, "Doesn't mean I know everything. We've both had out miraclous for less than two days."

"Great job guys." Ladybug landed on the Effiel Tower beside Chat Noir.

"Simply claw-some." Chat Noir joked. "You may wat to use that," he pointed to the fishing with his baton. "just in case."

Panda Mime tossed the fishing rod into the air, like Ladybug. "Miraclous Ladybug!" The command created magical ladybugs from the fishing rod that swarmed around the city repairing any and all damage.

"You guys might want to get going." Ladybug gestured to their beeping mircalous. "We'll handle everything here."

The two new heroes quickly took their leave.

***********************************************************************************************

Emi's POV:

I landed a block way from the resturtant. Calex will surely have alo to tell me.

"Blue Jay?" Panda Mime landed behind me. When he followed me?

"You shouldn't be here, we can't discover each others' identidy." Look at me sounding like Ladybug.

"I know, there's somehing I wanted to ask you." He shifted neverously.

Another mintue disappeared, only two left now. "Go ahead, we'll be woring together from now on."

"What made you want to be a hoer? Why accpect this responsbility?" Panda Mime seemed conflicted.

I don't know where all these questions are coming from, but I can relate. Getting a kwami and these powers is alot to take in. We weren't given time to think about whether or not we wanted to accept this. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I questioned if I was the right chois. Than yesturday Reporter attacked. I didn't have time to think, I just reacted. Same thing happend today."

I looked at my bracelet, remembering my feelings from the other day. "Do I know if I'll keep doing this? Do I want to keep doing this? Both answers are, I don't know. I do know that I'll continue to be Blue Jay for as long as I can. And I hope you'll continue being Panda Mime for as long as you can. We're in this together."

***********************************************************************************************

"I'm here to offically aplolzige to everyone affacted by the article and to Issac. Everything written and published is fake." Mara's voice echoed rom the numberous screens watching the livestream. :I'd also like to welcome Issac back as the editor of the school's newspaper."

"How'd you get her to do this?" Emi asked, as they watched the boardcast. After defeating Reporter, school resumed like normal. Cale and Mara were the last to return to class. Calex had a sly smile, while Mara grimanced the entire class. Now she knew why, Mara's public apoloize.

"Let's just say, my uncle and aunt wouldn't be happy if they learnt about the article." Calex knew his unlce doated on Mara, spoiling her. But there was a lime. For example, spreading lies and rumots was a big no-no. "We came to an agreement. The first is this apoloize and revealing the truth, clearing Issac's name. The second is letting Issac back on the paper."

"Thank you Mara." The came switched to Issac. The dejected look was gone, replaced by a smile. "I'm glad to be back on the paper. However, I must apoloize. Mara may have published the article, but I wrote everything in it. Minus the one about Reporter." He have Mara a quick glance.

"They were written for only me to see, but I still shouldn't have written them. For that, I'm sorry."

The boardcast ended there, but the site was flooded with messages. Most of them accepting the apolozies or apolozing to Issac for the way they acted.

***********************************************************************************************

"So?" Pixei hovered over Emi, as the girl flopped onto her bed. "What do you think?"

Emi hadn't had a moment alone all day. After school, she had to go grossery shopping with Keyn and help Airi develop some photos. Tha Alya called, needing help with their math homework. Keyn called them for dinner soon after her phone called ended. She was glad Airi offered to clean up after dinner.

Emi now has a moment to think. "It's completely different from what I imaged." She rolled onto her stomach, to stare at the ______ poster. "Growing up, I've liked helping people, just as long as I don't draw to much attention to me. When the faux first appered, I wanted to help."

"And now?" Pixie numbled on a chocolate macroon. "Will you continue as Blue Jay?"

Before Emi could answer, he cell rung. "You won't believe this. The Effiel Tower is made of cheese."

Emi rolled her eyes, "Your there now?"

"Nope, I'm on my way now. See you through!" Calex hung up.

Emi glanced at Pixie. "To answer your question. Pixie, Let's Soar!"

***********************************************************************************************

"Are you sure about this?" Popp hovered beside Alexei. "Your not going to reget thos?"

The cool night air blew Alexei's hair. He stood on the roof of his house, looking at the city. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've thought alot about it."

Illya had found him once the battle wit Reporter ended. His friend was more worried about him than himself. Alexei spent the rest of the school day reassuring Illya that only was he okay, but so was Emi, Calex, and Mara.

A loud cry in the distance drew Alexei's attention. "This just in, the Effiel Tower is now made of cheese!" The news report from Alexei's phone annocued.

"Well kid, looks like your needed." Popp said, happy with Alexei's chose.

Alexei nodded, "Popp, Explosion Bamboom!"

***********************************************************************************************

"Your late." Blue Jay smirked at her partner.

"Sorry Blue, my kwami was stuffing his face." Panda Mime casually twriled his nunchucks. "It hasn't been tweleve hours since the Reporter indience."

Blue Jay shrugged, "A hero's life is never dull. Let's go!"

***********************************************************************************************

"They've done well." She wathced from the shadows as the new chosens fought a new faux. The pair had less than two days' ecperience, yet they fought in syc. The two would make a great pair.

"Their still new and inexperienced." The kwami sat on his lady's shoulder. "They still have a long way to go"

Note: That's the end of the first season of Miraculous: Adventures of Blue Jay and Panda Mime.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 will begin in 2020.


End file.
